Take It To The Limit
by 263Adder
Summary: Chloe finally figures out Lucifer is the Devil. Post-Pops.
1. The Green Manalishi

**This is my first Lucifer fiction so be nice! I've seen a couple of stories were Chloe finds out that Lucifer really is the Devil, but most of them are because she sees his wings or his super strength. I thought it would be interesting to see her reaction if she saw his hell form. I haven't caught up with all the episodes yet so I'm sorry if there are some discrepancies. This is set post-Pops.**

 **/**

Chloe burrowed her head further into the blankets, trying to block the light that was making its way into her peripheral vision. The movement, however small, roused her from her deep sleep and with it came the awareness of the throbbing pain in her temples and the dryness of her mouth.

As she moaned into her pillow she realised the bed was too big, and the sheets too soft to be hers. Frowning she bit back another groan as memories came to her. Talking with her mom, texting Dan, Dan texting back, alcohol, cab ride, Lucifer, more alcohol, blank.

Oh what did she do.

Hesitating, she sneaked a peak under the covers only to sink back into the pillows with relief to find all of her clothes on, except her shoes. Basking in the knowledge she hadn't had drunk sex with Lucifer, she soon roused herself as more details of the night came to her.

Lucifer would hold this over her for the rest of her life wouldn't he? As if the line between them wasn't blurred enough. He already brought up them having sex at least once a week. How much worse could it get now she'd tried to kiss him?

A lot.

Throwing her hands over her eyes, she tried to push away the mortification. When was the last time she drunkenly kissed someone? Well, tried to kiss someone. Hell, when was the last time she kissed someone who wasn't Dan!

Ugh, Dan. That was a direction Chloe didn't even remotely want her brain to go near today. Except she'd have to talk to Trix about it.

Ignoring the roll of nausea in her stomach Chloe clambered out of bed to stumble over to the door. It was only when she cracked the door open, and raised voices met her ears, that she began to wonder where Lucifer was and why he wasn't hovering over her, waiting for the glorious chance to gloat.

Leaving her shoes by the door Chloe made her way towards the living room, sticking to the shadows as the sunlight made her eyes spin.

It was Maze. Her voice was tense.

"We had a plan."

"I became otherwise occupied." Lucifer responded.

"With _her_." Maze hissed.

"You'll remember your place, Mazikeen."

Chloe leant against the corner, hiding herself from their view.

"She makes you soft."

Chloe bit back a huff, before edging forward to catch a glimpse of the two. They were at the far end of the room, completely oblivious to her presence. Mazikeen was snarling for lack of a better word while Lucifer stood, unimpressed, looking out the windows. He was wearing his usual suit but had forgone the jacket, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He looked much more human in the morning light than he did under the strobe lights at Lux.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Maze...poor thing." He half turned to run a finger down her cheek despite her looking ready to bite it off. "Have I been neglecting you?"

She threw away his hand. "I do not get jealous. Unlike you I have not been corrupted by humanity."

"We have discussed this before."

"We should go back."

Lucifer's back imperceptibly straightened before turning to her.

"You will never tell me what to do." His voice threatened, now low, rough, dangerous. But his voice didn't hold her attention.

The face. It was the face of the devil. Red skin, looking bloody and burned, his eyes gleaming, pulsating. Even across the room she felt like she was drowning in them.

It should have looked comic. How Lucifer's presence seemed to grow, towering over his bartender who seemed to shrink under his glare.

"Sorry master." Maze said, looking just like Trix did whenever she didn't get her way.

"Get back to work." Lucifer said, his eyes returning to normal, freeing Chloe from the heat that had engulfed her. She staggered back and got into her room before Maze could cross her path, overwhelmingly beginning to feel she was literally in the belly of the beast.

Firmly shutting the bedroom door behind her, as if it were enough to keep _him_ out, she crossed over to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, trying to control the panic gripping her.

Her partner was literally the Devil. Just like he'd been telling her ever since they met. And she'd thought he was insane.

The nausea was definitely getting worse as she padded back to the bedroom door to slip on her boots. She could run. It's not like her phone and purse couldn't be replaced. She had a hide-a-key to get into her house. She always kept cash in the house so she could pay the cab driver with that. Then she would grab her daughter and get as far away from the devil as she could.

Except Dan wouldn't let her take their daughter away.

Okay, take Dan.

No, Dan would never believe Lucifer was actually the devil, no matter how much he hated him. He would think she was insane. Maybe he'd take Trixie.

Well, she could take Trix to her mom's for the weekend, work on getting reassigned to another precinct then Lucifer would be partnered with someone else. She'd move house, now she knew her and Dan weren't getting back together.

Lucifer would look for her.

She knew that was true.

Still, the thought of seeing him. She wasn't sure she would be able to look at his eyes again.

Everything finally made sense. How he could compel people to tell the truth, make people succumb to his will, the insane feats of strength, his belief he should be bulletproof, the scars on his back, his brother.

She had to get out of this house before she fell apart. The existentialism alone was threatening to pull her under. Everything she had ever believed was wrong. Oh god, should she be going to church now?

She sucked in a breath as she realised she was no longer breathing.

"Detective." Lucifer called brightly, she could hear him approaching the door, and began to focus on breathing properly and composing herself. "Are we awake yet?"

Chloe swung the door open before he could knock. Thankfully the sunlight had shifted since she had entered the room and she had an excuse to shield her eyes as the sun blinded her, reawakening the headache that had briefly been forgotten.

"Ah, feeling the effects of last night are we?"

"Where's my phone Lucifer, I need to get Trix."

"I put it in the kitchen. I didn't want you to wake up and make some drunken call to Detective Douche. I thought I'd spare at least a little bit of your remaining dignity."

She groaned into her hand. "Well thank you. I guess. But I really need to go, I'm late." Don't look at his eyes, don't look at his eyes.

"Can't your ex collect his daughter? I would think it is the least he could do after his unceremonious dumping yesterday. I thought we could have breakfast." Without looking at him Chloe could hear the smile on his face.

"I don't know where Dan is, but I'd rather talk to Trix before he does. Breakfast will have to wait."

Lucifer sighed. "Oh, very well. Where is the little devil?"

She suppressed a shudder. "At her friend's house. I'm meant to pick her up at eleven."

"Oh my, we are cutting it a bit fine aren't we. Well I guess I can be convinced to run a few lights to get us there in time."

Chloe stilled. "Us?"

"Why of course. You didn't think I'd abandon you in your emotional distress do you?"

"I think I'll survive on my own, Lucifer."

"Nonsense, let me get my jacket." He walked off before she protest any further.

Sucking in a breath, Chloe headed for the door, cradling her head in her hand while she waited for him. She had another fleeting desire to run away but stood her ground, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

"Look alive." Lucifer called, tossing her her purse. "You'll only make Beatrice worry."

He walked out the door with Chloe reluctantly following, rooting in her purse for her phone. There were no new messages.

She followed Lucifer in a daze which he hopefully put down to her hangover. Really the headache had sunk to the back of her consciousness. Her mind swirled between Lucifer's eyes and Dan's text. To think she had turned to the Devil for comfort. And then tried to kiss him. Chloe barely remembered getting into the car until Lucifer asked where 'the child' is.

Directing him to Alex's house she barely listened to Lucifer's rant over children's names.

"Honestly why do you mortals give your children names only to give them silly nicknames afterwards. Alex- _andra's_ house. Why bother giving it the name Alexandra only to call it Alex?"

"Her." Chloe corrected, rubbing her temples and trying not to dwell on the word, _mortals_.

"What?"

"Alex is a her, not an it. And nicknames are a sign of affection."

"Hmm." Lucifer said sceptically. "I'll still be calling your spawn by her full name."

"She likes being called Trixie."

"And I've told you, that's a hooker's name."

"You know you've really got to stop saying that to her, she's starting to ask some awkward questions." She grumbled, sinking deeper into the car seat.

"Is Beatrice staying with you this weekend?"

Chloe knew that was as subtle as Lucifer could be about asking whether she would see Dan.

"Yes, I was thinking about taking her out of town."

"Where?" He asked sharply.

"I'm going to talk to her about it but I thought we could go to the beach, San Diego maybe. She might like to go around the zoo, it's been a while since we've been." She was already forming the plan in her head. They could stay in a motel.

"You didn't mention that plan before." Lucifer said carefully, as they pulled off the highway.

"Well I think she might be upset that me and Dan aren't getting back together so it might be nice to take her mind off it."

Trix and Alex were playing in the front yard when they pulled up to the house. Seeing Lucifer, Trixie squealed and ran over to the car. Alex's mom came out.

"Chloe?"

"Lucifer!" Trixie was jumping up and down next to his open window.

"Beatrice." He responded disdainfully.

"Hey Carol." Chloe said, forcing on a cheerful smile as she exited the car to scoop her daughter up in her arms. "Thanks for having Trix. I hope she wasn't a problem."

"No, Alex loved having her over." Carol said, looking curiously at Lucifer. "Happy to have her anytime."

"Well thanks again. I'll see you Monday." She said as she hurried Trixie into the backseat, her little girl preoccupied telling Lucifer, unprompted, about her night.

"You're dropping her off? I thought Dan usually had her over the weekend." Carol said, moving over to Alex.

"He has to work." She shrugged. "Have a good weekend."

Settling into the car she refused to look at Lucifer, focusing on Trixie instead who was simply babbling with excitement.

It took a while for her to pick up on Chloe's mood.

"Mommy, I thought Dad was going to get me?"

Forcing on a smile she turned to face the backseat. "He had to work. So I was thinking we'd go on a road trip."

Her smile was blinding. "Is Lucifer coming too?" Oh boy.

"No monkey, just us." She responded before Lucifer would take Trix's question as an open invitation.

"Where?"

"I was thinking San Diego. Do you remember going to the zoo when you were younger?"

"Is that the place where we were in those cars in the sky?"

She smiled. "Yeah, cable cars."

"Cool. Is Dad coming?"

"I just told you he's working this weekend."

"Oh yeah. But Lucifer will come instead?"

"No Trix, just us." Chloe said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because I want you all for myself." She reached back and tickled her tummy, relaxing as Trix giggled and dropped the subject.

Lucifer was pretty quiet on the drive back to the house, only politely asking questions as Trix continued to talk about her night with Alex and her week at school. Chloe was glad Trix was there to keep up the conversation, as apart from the words 'Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into', her head was decidedly blank.

"Detective, pass me my sunglasses, they're in the glove compartment." Lucifer said as they turned down her street.

Obliging she passed them over, once again avoiding his gaze, depositing them into his waiting hand without allowing their skin to touch. If she'd looked up she may have noticed a suspicious frown developing.

"In you get child, you had better start packing." Lucifer commanded as the car came to a stop.

"Okay." Trix chirped. "Mom are you sure he can't come?"

Chloe bit her tongue before replying, not wanting to snap at her child. "I'm sure monkey, now get inside, we want to beat traffic."

Passing Trixie the key, she waited until Trix was in the house before unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Well thanks for the ride. And for last night."

"Not to worry. Perhaps next time you can even try to kiss me sober."

She grumbled, imagining a smirk forming across his face. Smug bastard. He grabbed her elbow as she made to exit the car.

"You saw me this morning, didn't you?"

Her mother is an actress, she was an actress, she can lie to the Devil. "Yeah." She said slowly, dread climbing up her chest, driving the air from her lungs. _Breathe_. "I stayed at your apartment, remember. Then you drove me home."

"You saw me talking to Mazikeen." He pushed.

"No. I heard you both though."

"Don't lie to me."

She yanked her elbow away. "I'll see you next week Lucifer." Chloe tried to open her door to find it locked. "What the hell Lucifer, open the door."

"Look me in the eye, Chloe."

"Trixie is waiting for me." She continued to tug on the handle fruitlessly. "We need to leave."

"Why? Because you want to get away from Dan or because you're afraid of me?"

"I've already told you, I'm not afraid of you. Now let me out."

"Look me in the eye."

Taking a deep breath she looked up only to jump back against the door, his eyes bright red. Pulling up her knees she pressed as far away as possible. Up close was even more hypnotic than from afar. She was terrified but completely unable to look away. She must have made some small noise of terror because his eyes quickly morphed back to brown and he moved forward, looking ready to comfort her.

"Chloe."

"No. Let me out of this car right now." She hated how her voice shook.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me." Lucifer put his hand on her knee only to quickly withdraw it as she jerked further back into the door.

"You're the devil!"

"Which I've been telling you since the day we met." He shook his head exasperatedly.

"My daughter loves the devil." She said, bordering on hysteria. "Let me out of this car, right now."

"What are you going to do?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm going inside, taking some aspirin, putting my daughter in the car and getting the hell away from this insanity!"

"You are coming back."

"Of course I am, Dan's still here. We have joint custody of Trixie, I can't not come back." She turned and yanked on the door handle again.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't care about Detective Douche. _I'm_ going to see you next week, aren't I?"

She shivered. "I need space Lucifer."

"No."

"Everything I've ever believed, that I thought was true, has just been proven wrong. And with Dan. I just can't deal with this right now."

"There's nothing to deal with. Everything I've been saying was the truth. None of this should be new to you."

"I thought you were just insane!"

"Well that's nice." Lucifer threw his hands up in the air.

Chloe exhaled. "Look, I'm going away until Sunday night. I'm not sure when I'll see you, but..." she squirmed under his glower, "I'll call you when we get back, okay?"

"You swear?" He pressed.

"Yes."

"Well go on then!"

It took a moment for her to realise what he actually wanted. "Er, I swear I'll call you Sunday night."

He sighed. "Bloody hell. Fine. Get out then. Have a nice weekend." Unlocking the doors, she stumbled out. Before she could close the door behind her, however, he leant over to stop her, grabbing her wrist. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I never want that." Rubbing a few small circles on the inside of her wrist before gently letting go, Chloe felt her heart rate slow down for the first time since his argument with Maze.

"Okay." She whispered, turning her back on him and heading inside suddenly feeling weary. Today was going to be a long day. Chloe stood on the porch as Lucifer reversed out, feeling his gaze on her back. With a sigh she pushed the door open.

"Mommy?" Trix asked, standing beside the door. She already had her bag packed, sitting at her feet. "Did you and Lucifer have a fight?"

"What?" Chloe said, pushing the hair away from her face. "No, why do you think that?"

"I saw you two in the car, you looked worried."

No she looked terrified. "It's just a case we're working on honey, it has everyone a little stressed. But it's nothing to worry about, okay. This is why we're going away, to relax for a bit." The lies coming easier when she was talking to her daughter and not the _'Prince of Darkness_ '.

Trixie pouted. "Okay. I just wish Lucifer could come."

"Not your dad?" Chloe asked. It worried her sometimes, that her daughter seemed to prefer to spend her time in the company of someone she now knew to be the devil, rather than her own father.

"Dad only talks about work."

"Well, we're going to get away from them both this weekend okay. Just spend time together. That'll be fun right. We'll walk around the zoo, go on the cable cars, maybe get some ice cream." She teased, nudging Trixie's shoulder.

"Chocolate ice cream?" She asked excitedly, already forgetting to sulk.

"If you're a good girl on the drive down."

"Can we listen to music in the car?"

"Sure thing monkey."

 **/**

 **I've already written a second chapter I'm just editing and adding some stuff here and there.**


	2. Changes

**The title is a David Bowie song FYI. 2016 sucks. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the lovely comments. Seriously, every single one has brought a smile to my face so thank you for taking the time! I had one commenter point out people can't see his Devil's face unless he's looking directly at him - oops. I haven't seen all the episodes as I've been relying on YouTube :D I've now subscribed to Amazon so I can watch them all so sorry for any inconsistencies. This following chapter may have a few more because I'm still unsure about Dan and Malcolm's arrangement!**

 **/**

"Lucifer." Chloe hissed down the phone, trying not to wake Trixie who was buried into her side. "I said I'd call when I get home, I haven't even left San Diego yet."

The motel room was pitch black. She'd only been in San Diego for fourteen hours since she'd left her house and after the two hour drive Chloe had spent the rest of her day dragging around a very hyperactive girl through a very busy zoo.

"I assure you, I am not attempting to ruin your weekend. In fact I am calling on behalf of Detective Douche, who has just turned up at Lux."

"What?" She said, peeling herself away from Trix to tip-toe to the toilet. "Dan's there?"

"Apparently your ex was working with a man who attempted to kill me tonight."

"Hey I stopped him didn't I?" She heard Dan say in the background.

Chloe barely heard him. "Someone tried to kill you?"

"Yes, Malcolm. Apparently, though I'm not sure I entirely believe him, your ex tried to stop Malcolm the other night and was attacked as a result. He still hasn't explained why Malcolm was informing him of his plans in the first place." Lucifer said pointedly, she could imagine him staring down a pacing Dan.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, Detective. I'm quite unharmed. Between Maze and Detective Douche..." Another realisation came to her. Maze really _is_ a demon.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Dan snapped.

"...I was hardly in any danger. I mean it wasn't exactly the best place for an attempted murder, in the middle of my own club." Lucifer continued, ignoring the objection. "Though I am very touched to hear that you are concerned about my well being."

"I'm not concerned. You're the devil, I bet you can't even die." Chloe muttered, angry that she was facing no other choice but to return to the two men she had intended to avoid.

"Oh it's so nice being on the same page. _Finally_. I think I can. At least I think that's what Amenadiel hopes."

"Your brother?"

"Oh good, you remember. I hope, now he's tried to _kill_ me, you might stop _drooling_ over him the next time you meet?"

Chloe ignored the remark. "Your brother is trying to kill you? Why?"

"Why do you think? He's been tasked with getting me back into hell."

"Oh Christ, not this again." Dan groaned.

"Wrong deity, Detective Douche."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whose home are you in?"

Chloe listened to them bicker, dreading being back in their presence. "So he thinks if he has you killed you'll have no choice but to return to hell?"

"It would seem."

She nodded, slightly disturbed that this was becoming her life. "Okay. You haven't called anyone from the department have you?"

"No. From what I've been told it seems no one is trustworthy. Hence why I decided to call you."

Biting back a sigh she flipped the bathroom light on so she could start to get ready. "Fine. I'll wake Trix up and we'll head back to the city. It'll only take a couple of hours."

"Excellent, you can meet us at the club."

"She's not bringing Trix back here?" She heard Dan say. "Give me the phone."

"Will you stop trying to give orders in my house."

"Lucifer." Chloe said. "It's fine, give him the phone."

"Very well." He said cordially, though she could tell he was not best pleased.

"Chloe?" Dan said, coming onto the phone. "How's Trix?"

"She's fine, I took her to the zoo, she loved it."

"Listen, you can't bring her back here."

"Dan..."

"No, seriously. Malcolm has been threatening both of your lives for weeks now. Now that I've gone behind his back I really think he might try something. Please, just stay out of the city."

"Weeks? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Someone was threatening our _child_ , you should have told me."

"Alright, I know. I just didn't want you to find out."

"Find out what?" Chloe was finding it hard to keep her voice down, not wanting to wake Trixie.

"That I shot Malcolm."

"What?" She whispered, all the pieces sliding together. The late nights, his nervousness once he found out Malcolm was awake, why he kept trying to stop her from investigating the case.

"Look I'll explain everything later, but you can't bring Trix here. Argh!" He cut off with a gasp of pain.

"Detective, me again." Lucifer singed. "I assure you, you and your spawn will be perfectly safe here. I think it's best we all stick together rather than get separated. After all, we have no idea where Malcolm is now."

"He got away?"

"Unfortunately. Maze will soon track him down. She's assembling weapons as we speak."

She decided it was best not to comment on that last part. " I'm going to wake Trix up I'll see you in a few hours. Be careful."

"You too Detective. See you shortly." He paused for a moment before hanging up.

Chloe padded back over to the bed, thankful Trixie was still asleep. She had told Trixie during their day out that she was going to start looking into finding another house for them, explaining to Trix that she didn't think her and Dan would get back together again. In fairness to Trix she took the news very well, however her fears about the devils influence rose again when Trix gleefully told her that she had heard Lucifer call her dad 'Detective Douche' before asking whether she should start calling him that too.

"Absolutely not."

"But Mom! Lucifer does it!"

"If Lucifer jumped off a cliff would you do it?" Chloe said, using one of her favourite parent lines. She'd hated it when her dad used that one on her.

"No." She replied sullenly, before running off to Gorilla Tropics.

Unfortunately that wasn't the end of it, and it wasn't long until Maze had also cropped up in conversation.

"When we get home do you think Lucifer would bring Maze around? I haven't seen her in forever." She'd moaned as they went through Sun Bear Forest. "Mom are you alright?"

Chloe had started choking on her water.

"Well Maze is always pretty busy with work." Chloe was able to gasp out, her water having spluttered over half her shirt. "So I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Trix hadn't sighed so deeply since Chloe had explained that they couldn't get a dog as grandma is allergic.

Lucifer had infiltrated every aspect of her work and private life and she had barely noticed. She was a homicide detective. She was meant to treat everyone with suspicion and she had allowed the devil of all people to become integrated with her life.

"Trix." Chloe gently shook her shoulder after she got dressed. "Come on baby, I need you to wake up."

"Mom." Trix said, sitting up to rub her eyes.

"We need to head back to LA baby."

"Why?" She looked around the room, seeing that it was still night time.

"Your dad's in a bit of trouble and we need to go help him."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he's fine, Lucifer is looking after him."

"Oh that's good." She said, visibly relaxing.

"But right now you need to get dressed while I go downstairs and check out, okay?"

"Yes Mommy."

Closing the door behind her, Chloe hastened down the steps to the manager's office. Someone was always on duty at night in these kinds of places. As expected it was very easy to check out, no questions asked. She went back to the room to find Trix ready to go and they were soon piled into the car, heading back out onto the freeway.

"Is Maze with Daddy too?" Trix asked. Chloe had wrapped her in a blanket under the seatbelt in the hopes she would keep sleeping on the drive.

"Yes."

"So I'll get to see her after all." She said cheerfully. Chloe tried to bite back a groan. Trix would adore the woman who hated her - and there was no doubt it was hate, having heard Mazikeen's conversation with Lucifer. Cleary she wanted to return to Hell and for some bizarre reason thought Chloe was what stood in the way.

Lucifer had been on Earth for five years, from what she could establish. Five long years which involved no returns to Hell. So how could she be in any way responsible for his staying here? They barely knew each other.

Except those rare moments when it seemed Lucifer knew far more about her than her ex-husband did. When he'd stop being the arrogant playboy and act like an actual human being for once.

Of course now she knew he wasn't actually a human being. He was a...well the _Devil_! Repeating that fact to herself did nothing to lessen the incredulity of the statement. Her partner of the last several months was the actual Devil. Satan. Prince of Darkness. Guy with the horns and tail. Cloven hooves. The subject of numerous bad Halloween costumes. Corny films and classic pieces of literature.

Moves to LA to open a bar and become a consulting detective?

There were just so many questions she had to ask, her desire to understand the truth twisting her mind in so many directions she was certain they'd never have enough time to answer them all. And then it would all come back to those glowing red eyes and she had to fight the urge to take the next exit and drive off into the sunset. God knows Dan couldn't stop her anymore, not after confessing to attempted murder. Even if the cop he had shot was crooked he'd still be facing a penalty of some kind. Perhaps jail time depending on how involved he had been prior to the shooting and after Malcolm had woken up from his coma.

But he was Trixie's dad, so she just kept on the road as her daughter slept soundly beside her never stirring, even as the car pulled to a stop outside Lux.

Mazikeen was leaning against the doors looking beautiful and bored. She pushed away to meet them as Chloe got out of the car.

"Take her upstairs, I'll park the car." Maze said unhappily, holding her hand out for the key.

"Any sign of Malcolm?" Chloe whispered as she bent to scoop Trix out of the car, up into her arms. She was getting to that age were she didn't like to be carried as much, and Chloe wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. Savouring the moment she inhaled the fluff of hair that tickled her chin, cradling her daughter to her chest.

"No nothing." The demon responded, moving over to the driver's side.

Kicking the door shut behind her, Chloe turned away and hurried into the bar, making her way towards the private elevator, not relaxing until the doors closed behind her.

She was furious at Dan for not disclosing Malcolm's threats against their daughter, but she was still scared. If anything happened to Trix because of Dan or her affiliation with Lucifer...

The doors slid open and Dan was upon them, pulling Trix from her arms.

"Hey." He said awkwardly. "Traffic bad?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Is the traffic usually bad at three in the morning?"

"Guess not. Sorry, didn't really know what else to say."

"Detective." Lucifer said, coming around the corner. He'd left his jacket off and looked quite at ease considering he had just uncovered his brother's plot to kill him. "Beatrice can go down in the guest room. I imagine you could use some sleep as well."

That was more than true, however. "No, we all need to talk about Malcolm and Amenadiel first." She said, not in the mood for arguments. Placing a hand on Dan's arm she led him to the guest room where he placed Trixie on the bed, tucking her in while lovingly stroking her hair.

Pushing away from the room, Chloe stalked past Lucifer to throw herself down on the couch.

"Sure you wouldn't like a little nap first?" Lucifer asked, sitting beside her. She was far too tired to tense at his presence though a small whisper of fear travelled along her spine.

"I'm sick of being lied to Lucifer."

" _I_ never lied to you, Detective."

"No?" She would have glared at him but was still reluctant to meet his eyes after the last time.

He sighed. "There may have been some things I purposely never mentioned, but whenever you have asked me a question I have replied with the truth."

"You didn't tell me about your wings when I first asked."

"No." Lucifer shuffled uncomfortably. She hadn't seen him like this since he'd inadvertently shown her his scars. "But those were a personal matter. I'm sure there are areas of your life I am not yet akin too."

Yet.

"I would have disclosed the matter to you eventually."

Chloe shook her head. "No. You _had_ to tell me because you couldn't find them."

"I don't lie Detective. I would have told you eventually. But you weren't ready then, you didn't believe me."

Bringing her legs up to her chest, she pondered that statement. "So now that I know, you're, the..." It was surprisingly hard to say the word aloud.

" _Devil_."

" _Right_. Now you're going to tell me everything." It was hard to keep the scepticism from her voice.

"In time. I don't think you've completely gotten over me being the Devil, do you really want me to start explaining how I was cast out of heaven, tortured people for millennia..." He cut off as she started rubbing her temples. "Let's just deal with Amenadiel for the time being, shall we?"

"Fine."

"And then we're going to have to uncover how deeply involved your ex-husband is in this treacherous plot."

Her head fell to her knees.

"I could punish him if you'd like, Maze and I have come up with some very creative methods since the dawn of creation..." Her moan cut him off this time.

"Is she okay?" Dan asked coming in.

"Am I not here?" Chloe mumbled into her knees.

"Trix is down."

"Did she wake up?"

"A little bit, but she was easy to convince to go back to sleep."

"You didn't promise her any more chocolate cake did you." Chloe deadpanned, leaning back into the sofa, conscious to keep her body from touching Lucifer's side.

"No." Dan said, having the grace to sound ashamed of himself. "She's starting to get quite good at extortion though. I _wonder_ who she's picking that up from."

She cut off Lucifer's retort. "Will you two stop bickering." She looked at Dan. "I want to know what's going on."

Dan threw himself into a chair. "I'm not a dirty cop."

"Well that's an excellent explanation, Detective." Lucifer eye rolled.

"I was investigating the possibility of corrupt cops in our department."

"On who's authority?" Chloe asked, leaning forward.

"No ones. I'd started to get suspicious of Malcolm, before you did. I was working the case even longer than you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to risk drawing any attention to ourselves. I didn't even realise what you were investigating until a few weeks before the shooting. By then I knew Malcolm was getting suspicious and I didn't want to accidentally set him on to you."

"How did you find Malcolm the night of the shooting?"

"I followed the GPS in your car. I arrived just as Malcolm realised you were there." It had never occurred to her that the same method she had used to find Malcolm could have led the killer to them. She was starting to feel incredibly stupid for missing all the signs of Dan's involvement.

"So you killed him?"

"It seemed the cleanest way to end the whole thing. There would be no more corrupt cops, Malcolm wouldn't be a threat anymore. You'd drop the investigation and everything would go back to normal."

"Between the two of us we could have brought them in." Chloe insisted. "Both exits were covered, we were both armed."

"There wasn't time." Dan maintained.

"No. You just decided to appoint yourself judge, jury and executioner." She tried to push down the anger and stay focused. "Why didn't you tell me afterwards?"

"I would have lost my job, I would have gone to jail!"

"Yes, you would have. You're so ready to bring others to justice but you weren't prepared to face it yourself?" Chloe bit back.

"Everything should have been solved. But then Malcolm came back and you kept investigating."

"Oh so this is my fault?"

"No, I think this is where my brother came in." Lucifer interrupted, looking like he was enjoying the conversation immensely.

"Your brother?" Dan questioned.

"Yes, you see he brought Malcolm out of the coma..."

"Out of the coma?" Dan said incredulously. "Oh right, the whole Devil thing again. Are we seriously working with _this_." He said to Chloe, pointing at Lucifer like he was a crazy person on the street.

"Hey you don't get to judge anyone anymore." Chloe said, not wanting to get sucked into this conversation.

"Thank you Detective." Lucifer grinned. "Anyway, as I was saying, Amenadiel brought Malcolm back and I think, from what Malcolm said when he was here, he has tasked him with killing me."

"Yeah he's been planning it for at least a week." Dan said. "He tried to get me on board. When I refused he attacked me. I was only just able to get away before he killed me."

"It seems like a kinda ridiculous plan though." Chloe cut in. "Why try to kill you here? He must know you're always surrounded by people. I mean, I can understand Dan not realising but wouldn't Amenadiel?"

"I imagine my brother, after making the initial suggestion, would then try to distance himself from the arrangement as much as possible. To avoid incurring my father's wrath."

"Your father." Dan said. "As in..." He pointed to the ceiling.

"Yes, the Lord all high and mighty, Detective Douche."

"Seriously Chloe..."

"Dan. Just focus. We need to find Malcolm. Now he's tried to kill Lucifer we have grounds to bring him in."

"No way, he'll turn on me if we do." Dan said.

"Well that's what happens when you become a vigilante, Dan."

"Actually Detective, I think disposing of Malcolm in a more permanent method may be the solution here."

"Seriously. We all work for the police, we can't just break the law like this!"

"I'm for flaying him alive." Maze said entering the room.

"Ooh, I haven't done that in a while." Lucifer said with a smirk, which dropped quickly with a glance at Chloe's face. "Or we could just kill him in a swift, painless method. I know some of those too."

Maze groaned. "What is this woman doing to you?"

"We're not killing anyone."

"I hate to agree with him, but..." Dan started.

"But nothing, you're just trying to save your own skin."

"Well what would you have us do?" Maze said, contempt dripping off her tongue.

"Even if Malcolm is dead Amenadiel is going to keep trying to kill you."

"True." Lucifer said, leaning back, his arms spreading across the back of the couch, dangerously close to her. She leaned further forward, away from his reach.

"Maybe we can use Malcolm to incriminate Amenadiel?"

"And let my father punish him. Excellent, maybe he will be permanently assigned to Hell and people can stop trying to drag me back there." He said cheerfully, shooting a look at Mazikeen.

"And how are we going to do that?" Maze asked.

"You're all insane." Dan said. "Chloe, you're not seriously believing this are you?"

She waved a hand, dismissing him. "If he's failed Malcolm will probably try to contact Amenadiel to let him know."

"So we find Malcolm we might find Amenadiel in the act?"

"Exactly."

"So we catch out his brother." Dan said. "It still doesn't answer what we're going to do with Malcolm."

"We don't know what Malcolm's level of involvement is. Who knows what Amenadiel's done to him?"

"So it's decided then." Lucifer clapping his hands together. "We trace Malcolm to Amenadiel, have my brother cast from heaven and then either save Malcolm or kill him." He sounded way too gleeful.

Chloe took a deep breath.

"I'll start tracking him." Maze said unhappily, slipping from the room.

"I'm going to sleep." Chloe said, standing up. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

She left without looking at either of them, heading back to the guest room to sleep with Trix. She locked the door behind her, aware it wouldn't keep Lucifer out but hoping it would deter anyone from disturbing them.

Trix hardly stirred as she slipped in beside her. Snuggling back under the covers she tried to resolve the Lucifer she knew, _thought_ she knew, with everything she had ever heard about the Devil. Briefly wondering if he really did have a tail her head hit the pillow and she sunk into a fitful sleep.

 **/**

 **I'm already working on the third chapter. The comments are really motivating so I'm writing as fast as I can! Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading 3**


	3. Kashmir

**There will be at least one more chapter after this. Again thank you for the lovely comments. Between this site and I've gotten nearly 3000 hits in 2 days - can't believe it! On my first fic for Lucifer too! Hope you enjoy the latest instalment! Honestly I need to try and start a chapter with something other than Chloe waking up or I'm going to have to rename this something like 4 times Chloe wakes up in a bed that isn't hers :D**

 **/**

Chloe woke up to Trix jumping up and down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, quickly sitting up and tugging her little monster back down to sit beside her.

"I can hear Lucifer outside. When did we get here?"

"Early this morning." Chloe responded, throwing the covers back and over Trixie's head, smiling indulgently at her giggles as she crossed over to the door.

Unlocking it she poked her head out of the door only to quickly meet Lucifer's wide smile. He was stood in the hallway with Mazikeen who must have only just arrived back at the loft.

"Detective." Lucifer beamed. Maze scowled as Chloe exited the room, closing the door behind her. "Did you sleep well?"

While Chloe's frown could never be as intimidating as a demon's, she certainly gave it her all. "I'm in the Devil's apartment, my husband is a murderer and there's a lunatic threatening my daughter's life, Lucifer."

"So that's a, _no_?" His smile didn't fade in the slightest.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Mazikeen. "Did you find Malcolm?"

"Mmm, he's at a motel. It looks like he's set up a meeting for tonight."

"Which leaves us plenty of time to set things up. In the meantime - breakfast?" Lucifer asked cheerfully. "I imagine your spawn is in need of nourishment."

The door opened and Trix stuck her head out. "I heard someone say breakfast."

"It's uncanny." Chloe murmured as Trix spotted Maze and dove on her legs.

"Ah yes, she does that." Lucifer said, unamused as Trix turned her affections to him, nuzzling his shin. He patted her head like she was a dog. "Good child. Let's find you some bacon."

Chloe followed them out, having stayed in her clothes to sleep. She was a little rumpled but she looked much better than Dan who had evidently slept on the couch.

"Hey monkey." He called to Trix. "Doesn't your dad get a hug too?"

Trix shot Chloe a funny look before jumping on his head.

After Dan had coated her face in kisses she skipped back off to Maze.

"You know I hate to say it," Dan muttered to Chloe as he straightened up, "But that couch is more comfortable than my bed."

Lucifer was moving swiftly around the kitchen while Maze had bent down to talk to Trix.

"Mommy took me to the zoo yesterday. They had everything!"

"Hmm, everything huh? Did they have tigers?"

"Yep."

"Monkeys?"

"Sooo many!" Trixie said, bouncing with excitement.

"Did they have spirits of the damned?"

Chloe coughed loudly. Honestly she knew they were safe here but there was no shortage of places she would rather be than in a room with the Devil, her ex, a demon and her perceptive daughter.

"Huh?" Trix asked confused.

"I guess you'll have to go to the zoo a lot it you're gonna be a zoo keeper when you're older." Maze recovered. A bit taken aback by how much Maze knew about Trix after one meeting, Chloe was genuinely surprised by the affection the demon seemed to be showing her child.

Feeling comfortable enough with the situation she moved away from the pair, who were under the strict supervision of an untrusting Dan, to sit at the counter in the kitchen while Lucifer worked.

"Still working up the courage to look me in the eye again Detective?" Lucifer joked as he sliced up some fruit.

"Can we just get through today Lucifer?" She asked resignedly, cradling her chin in her hands as she watched him from her seat.

"And then what?" He asked, putting the fruit into a bowl before turning back to the omelettes.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I don't know what's going to happen after today. I don't know what my life will be like tomorrow."

"Because of the douche?"

She sighed. "I don't know how guilty Malcolm or Dan is here. He might have to go to jail for this."

"And you'd miss him?" He prompted.

"I don't know. But it'll change Trixie's life."

"I see."

"Do you?" Chloe huffed.

"Well I'm not sure how familiar you are with the Bible but in case you've forgotten my family isn't exactly perfect. My dear brother's trying to _kill me_ , remember."

"Right."

"You know it's quite nice you knowing all of this now. Aren't things easier now we're on the same page and you don't think I'm insane?"

"Oh I still think you're insane, Lucifer."

Lucifer pushed a plate in front of her. "You'll eat all of that."

"Yes, _mom_." Chloe said, tucking in while Lucifer went out to call Trix in.

Glad he was out of the room so he wouldn't get smug, Chloe blissfully shut her eyes as she bit into the food. Damn he could cook.

Trix hopped into the stool beside her while Dan leaned in the door way, clearly seeing there was no food for him.

"We need to decide where Trix is going to go this afternoon." He said.

"We're not spending the day together." Trixie pouted, shovelling some bacon into her mouth.

"No honey, we have to work this afternoon. We shouldn't be gone too long though." Chloe soothed.

She then turned to look around the room beginning to question who should stay. Obviously Trixie couldn't be left alone or entrusted to her usual babysitter, not if they thought there was any chance of Malcolm or Amenadiel coming after her. Not that Chloe or Dan would stand any chance against Lucifer's brother, but still.

Lucifer and Mazikeen couldn't stay, they'd be needed if there was a fight with Amenadiel. So obviously...

"Your Dad will stay with you."

"Your Mom will stay with you."

"What?"

"What?"

"I'm not staying." Dan protested. "I've been working this case longer than any of us!"

"Yeah, and look at what a bang up job you did." Chloe said sweetly, not wanting to actively fight with their child settled in between them.

"Hey."

Chloe violently gestured towards Trixie's head, who was oblivious to their death stares as she worked on mopping up the remaining syrup with the last piece of bacon.

"Hey monkey, you nearly finished." Chloe cooed, ruffling up her hair.

"Mmm hmm." Trix mumbled around her food. Lucifer grimaced with disgust.

"I need you to go brush your teeth for me, okay."

"Can't I play with Maze?" She asked, hopping off the stool.

"No hon, we all just need to talk for a minute about work. You go brush your teeth."

Trix nodded before darting out the kitchen.

"And brush them properly." Chloe called after her.

Maze sauntered in, seeming to take as much joy from seeing Chloe and Dan bicker as Lucifer did. They must feed on chaos, Chloe thought irritably.

"For the record I am not up for babysitting duty."

"Obviously." Chloe said. "We'll need you and Lucifer to handle Amenadiel. Dan will stay here."

"The hell I will." Dan said angrily, putting his hands on his hips like a teenager.

"Chloe should come with us." Lucifer said decidedly as Chloe tried to ignore the shiver travelling down her spine. She couldn't remember the last time he had said her first name. They really should break the habit of him calling her by her rank. "Maze?"

"I agree." Maze said, surprising Chloe. Though she supposed she would always take Lucifer's side, regardless.

"Oh well, Detective Douche, it looks like you've been outvoted. Now then, let's decide on the plan of action."

Leaving behind a very annoyed Dan with an equally miffed Trixie, who had optimistically presumed she would be spending the whole day playing with the Devil and his number one demon, Maze led them to the meeting point.

Malcolm, refusing to leave behind the stereotypes of a dirty cop, had arranged to meet in a car park at midnight.

"I mean it's just so corny." Chloe complained from the backseat of Maze's car, which was deemed the least conspicuous. "And public places are much better for a meet anyway, it's easier to blend in."

"Maybe Amenadiel is planning to kill him now." Maze mused. "Then a secluded area is required."

Mazikeen shot Chloe a look through the rear view mirror which Chloe had no doubt in interpreting as a threat. Seriously what had she ever done to the demon?

Malcolm came out of the exit for the stairs, heading over to parking spot 43, between two columns.

"Maze, out you go, cover the stairs so he can't make a break for it." Lucifer ordered.

Alone in the car, Chloe crawled into the front seat, waiting for Amenadiel to show himself.

"You remember the plan?" Lucifer asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the pacing Malcolm.

"I take Malcolm, you two deal with your brother." She nodded.

"Excellent, _and_?" He prompted.

"Stay out of Amenadiel's way because he can 'crush you mortals like a bug under an immortal shoe'." She quoted him, rolling her eyes as she did.

"Well done, love. We might actually make it out of here alive if you don't get yourself hurt because you can't listen to simple commands."

Huffing, Chloe took her eyes off Malcolm for a moment to glare at the side of Lucifer's head. "I'm pretty sure listening to the Devil is not the right decision in any circumstance."

Faster than she would have thought possible, Lucifer snatched her left wrist, reeling her in closer to meet her gaze.

"I will not allow you to become harmed, Detective. Amenadiel is not to be underestimated. He is as strong as me and has the additional benefit of being able to slow time and deflect weaponry. You are a mortal he sees as a weakness of mine to be exploited. S _tay out of the way_."

He released her.

A weakness? That was something to explore later.

"Okay, I'll just get Malcolm then leave."

"And what if Malcolm threatens to expose Dan's actions?" Lucifer asked, oblivious or pretending to be to the weakness of Chloe's voice.

"That's a bridge to cross later." She shrugged. Honestly she had no clue anymore. She was working with the Devil, the lines between right and wrong were definitely becoming more blurred by the day. And Dan was a big boy. He should have understood the consequences when he took the shot. To run away from them now...

She looked away from Lucifer. To run away from responsibilities. Why were all the men in her life so different yet ultimately the same?

"There he is." Lucifer said darkly. "Show time."

Chloe ducked out of the car first, heading for a column to hide behind while Lucifer made his big entrance.

"Brother!" Lucifer cried, happily, emerging from the car once Chloe was hidden away. "I thought you might like to see the good news in person. _Surprise_!"

Crossing over to Malcolm and Amenadiel in a few strides, Maze appeared behind Malcolm snatching the gun from his hip before throwing him aside, her strength sending him skidding in Chloe's position.

"I am glad to see you are unharmed Brother." Amenadiel said smoothly. "It would have been quite sad for Satan to be taken down by a mere mortal."

Honestly, Chloe was going to develop a complex in the company of these men.

Kneeling beside a dazed Malcolm she patted him for weapons before turning him over and cuffing him.

"Get up, Malcolm." She whispered, not wanting to draw attention. Glancing up she saw Lucifer and Amenadiel facing off, while Maze circled the two, eager for the ensuing fight.

Pushing him towards the car Chloe shoved him in the backseat. She was meant to wait in the driver's seat, ready to leave at a moment's notice, however contrary to the plan she left the door open so she could still hear the exchange.

"And how do you think Father will respond to your little plan here, Amenadiel?" Lucifer chuckled. "I know he wants me back in Hell but, resurrecting mortals? Trying to kill your own brother? Anyone would think you're trying to be a false idol."

"I was tasked with bringing you back to Hell, Lucifer. I suggest you follow Father's request."

"Oh no, no, no. Father did not tell you to _kill_ me, Amenadiel. In fact I can't imagine he will be too pleased with all of this. Remember the omniscience?"

"Father has other matters to attend." Amenadiel said. "I'm confident he'll have no idea. Especially with Malcolm dead."

Chloe looked behind her to see Malcolm had slumped back in his seat.

 _Shit_. She reached back to try and find a pulse. The cop everyone hated her for trying to prove corrupt miraculously comes out of his coma only to die in her custody? She'd be run out of town with a crowd of torches and pitch forks right behind her.

"You can't get back into Heaven anymore, Lucifer. So I don't expect Father will be eager to hear your side of the story. Now if you really are starting to care for human life so much, you had better get to Hell before anyone else gets hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Lucifer asked. Just from his voice Chloe knew his eyes must be burning.

"Yes."

"Oh dear. Daddy will be so disappointed." He laughed sardonically.

Knowing Lucifer would be furious Chloe couldn't resist getting out of the car and moving to peer around the column.

His wings were black. Not the angelic white like she had grown up seeing in paintings, books and cartoons. Black. No halo, no ethereal glow. Black wings and a look of utter contempt and hatred.

"Father has never saved you, and he never will. You were made to rule Hell. It was his plan."

"And who are you to interpret the act of God?" Lucifer said cheerfully. "I mean, I know _I_ do it, but as you say, I am the outcast."

"Enough of this. I will succeed in returning you to your rightful place. No matter the consequence."

"I hope you really mean that." Lucifer rubbed is hands together. "Because I know from experience what the consequences can be. And I still haven't achieved forgiveness after millennia in Hell. Now I'm not saying what you've done is quite as bad as orchestrating the downfall of Man, _but_ , he's still a hard nut to crack dear old Dad isn't he?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Amenadiel's scowl deepened.

"Oh dear. Maybe Dad has been listening after all." Lucifer sighed theatrically. "Isn't it a nuisance. Having a Father with omnipotence. Takes all the fun out of growing up when you can't sneak around behind his back."

Amenadiel was gone.

"Alright Detective, you can stop pretending to be following my instructions now." Lucifer called out, having moved places from just a second...

Stepping around the corner, trying to look at least a little sheepish for being caught out, Chloe walked over to Lucifer and Mazikeen.

Maze was pacing irritably.

"Honestly, why you couldn't just wait in the car." He tutted, looking completely at ease.

"The dead body was a little off-putting." Chloe said. "How long did he...?"

"Only a few moments." Lucifer said. "Father's called him back up to the Heavens. Honestly I couldn't get away with giving a woman an _apple_ , how Amenadiel thought he could get away with this!"

"An apple?"

" _Y-es_." Lucifer said. " _Eve_. _Remember_? _Honestly_ , have you ever even _read_ the Bible?"

Chloe rubbed her temples. "Fine, so he's gone?"

"Well time will tell. I doubt Dad will be forthcoming with answers to me, but hopefully. In the meantime I guess we had better dispose of a body."

"Huh?"

"Malcolm. I think your colleagues already hate you enough without you having his body in your car."

"We can't dump his body, Lucifer. He has a family!" Chloe protested.

"I'm not saying we throw him in the ocean, I'm merely suggesting we find his car, uncuff him and stick him in there. The police will find him eventually. I'm guessing whatever Amenadiel did to bring him out of his coma has been undone."

"I'll deal with it." Maze said irritably. "Are you sure I can't cut him up first?"

"No, my plan will work fine thank you." Lucifer said, bouncing on his toes as Maze stalked past him to the car. He turned to Chloe. "Mazikeen is a little disappointed about the lack of fighting tonight."

"She would be." Chloe deadpanned. "Listen we should get back to Lux, Dan will be wondering what's happened."

As if he were a small child Maze walked back past them, Malcolm slung over her shoulder, as she headed for the stairs.

"Ah yes. _Detective Douche_. Have you decided what to do with him yet? Now Malcolm's back to being dead everything should be solved, yes?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Hardly. It doesn't exactly change what Dan did."

"You mean killing someone?" He laughed as Chloe nodded. "Well Detective, I'm not exactly clean from sin either. Are you going to try and have me arrested as well."

She snorted. "I have no idea what to do with you."

"You're not going to run off again are you?" Lucifer asked, moving closer.

"Honestly? I just want to sleep for a month. It feels like forever since I've slept in my own bed and yet somehow it's only been four days."

Maze sauntered past, Malcolm gone. "Let's go, I'm bored."

"Well I guess we had better get you back to Beatrice and the Douche. Shall we?" Lucifer said cordially, gesturing for her to walk before him. "Though you should know when you were having trouble getting Beatrice dressed this morning, I intervened by promising her that she could sleep over again tonight."

"You did what!"

 **/**

 **So who wants Dan in jail, dead or alive and well for babysitting duty? ;)**


	4. Cavatina

**The votes came in for Dan's future. I acted accordingly. Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual. It's a weekday now so I'm back to writing my dissertation for most of the day, only have the nights for fiction writing now. 27,000 word dissertation. No matter how much I write I hardly seem to make a dent in it :D**

 **/**

Sure enough when Chloe awoke, only a few hours after arriving back at Lux, Trixie was already buzzed about spending another night with her 'friends'.

"You have got to stop jumping on this bed." Chloe admonished. "It's probably worth more than I earn in a year, you're not breaking it."

Dan had headed home as soon as they had gotten back, knowing that Malcolm wouldn't be coming after him. He'd agreed to meet Chloe back at her house that afternoon. Although she had reluctantly agreed to Lucifer's sleepover for Trixie she'd drawn the line at spending today with him as well. She needed fresh clothes, and while reluctant to admit it, she still wanted some space from him. Just a few hours alone to process what the hell was going on to her life.

Lucifer had conceded with relative grace, especially as he knew there was little chance that Chloe would break their evening plans together with her daughter so excited.

"Lucifer said Maze will be here tonight too." Trixie informed her, sitting on the pillow next to her head. "Did you know she used to be a zoo keeper? I told her that's what I want to do. Unless I'm living on Mars..."

"Huh?" Chloe asked, not quite awake yet. She wrapped an arm around Trix's stomach, pulling her close to press a kiss to her arm.

"Well, she didn't say much about it. But I'm going to ask what it was like tonight."

Great. More awkwardness. As if spending time with a demon who hated her wasn't going to be fun enough, now she got to worry whether Mazikeen would start telling her daughter about the horrors of hell. She so did not need Trixie sleeping in her bed for the next month because she's having nightmares. Three nights together was more than enough. Trix tended to kick in her sleep and Chloe's ribs were starting to suffer.

"Well before anything we need to get home so Mommy can take care of some stuff, alright?" Chloe said, poking Trix in the stomach, grinning into her arm as she squirmed.

"Is Lucifer gonna make us breakfast again?" Trix asked, jumping up and out of the door before Chloe could respond.

With a shake of her head Chloe got up to run a brush through her hair and started to gather all of Trix's stuff that had gotten scattered across the room. Of course Dan hadn't kept a proper eye on her last night, otherwise there wouldn't be such a mess.

"Mom." Trix called. "Breakfast." She stood bouncing in the doorway. "Lucifer told me to fetch you." Her hand was sticky as she grabbed Chloe's and dragged her from the room, obviously she had already started eating until Lucifer reminded her they were missing a person.

Maze wasn't lurking anywhere in the apartment, Chloe guessed she must be off somewhere rebuilding her patience before tonight.

"Pancake, Detective?" Lucifer asked, pushing the plate into her hands without even waiting for an answer.

"Thank you." She sat beside Trixie.

"Beatrice." Lucifer said. "Take yours." He thrust the plate at her quickly like he was afraid he'd catch something if he stood too close.

Trix barely noticed, her eyes growing large at the stack of pancakes.

"Eat quickly baby, we need to stop at home on your way to school." Chloe told her. She really couldn't go to school in the same clothes she'd been wearing for two days in a row.

"What time does the monster usually go to sleep?" Lucifer asked.

"Eight."

"But sometimes she lets me stay up until nine on weekends." Trix said, giving him a toothy smile.

"Well it's not the weekend yet is it?" Chloe said sternly. She really needed to set more boundaries, with Lucifer's influence she'd already ran away, she didn't need bedtime to go out the window too.

"No." Trixie pouted, shovelling her food away.

"Thanks for this Lucifer." She said as she continued to eat.

"My pleasure, Detective. And remember, if there's anything else you want..." He winked over Trixie's head and she shot him a scowl. Some things never change.

Briefly swinging home to get Trix changed she was just able to get her at the school before the bell rung. In the rush Chloe hadn't had a chance to shower and change so she headed back to the house before going into work. Lucifer wasn't coming in today as they had no open cases, so hopefully she'd be able to get some paperwork done this morning before meeting Dan.

She was barely out of the shower before the phone rang.

"Dan I thought we were meeting this afternoon?" Chloe huffed while scrambling around for some clothes.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be able to make it."

"Should I be surprised." She asked as she ran a brush through her tangled hair.

"I've been suspended, pending an investigation. Boss wants me to stay at work while she gets some people in."

" _What_? Why, you didn't tell her about..."

"Yeah. I told her everything. About my investigation, Malcolm."

"But ... Malcolm's dead, there was no need for you to ..."

"I know." He cut her off. "Look, you were right. I should have been prepared to deal with the consequences. I shouldn't have shot him in the first place, I should have told you what was going on."

Chloe sat at the edge of the bed, processing his words. "Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess ... I wasn't thinking straight. Everything I've done in our relationship has been a mistake, Chloe. Well, except Trix, I think we did pretty well there. I think I knew everything was going wrong so I just threw myself into work. I still do ... I wish I could redo stuff, but, well that's isn't gonna happen.

"Anyway, I figured the least I could do to make things right with us is to tell the department what I know. That Malcolm was dirty, that you were always right about him. What I did hurt you, I know that. I know you don't like to admit that everyone in the department hating you doesn't matter, but. Still, it wasn't right. Let me try to fix my mistake?"

"Why couldn't you have waited until this afternoon?" She asked, tugging at a loose thread on her sleeve.

"Guess I was worried you might try to talk me out of it."

"You're really so sure I would've tried to stop you?"

"Yeah, I am. I know you Chloe. You think Trixie needs us all to be together for everything to be right. I wish that could fix everything. And I think you'd be prepared to let some of the shit I've done slide to make it happen. But maybe what she really needs is for us to just show her that no matter what, she just needs to try to do the right thing. Maybe she'll understand that that's all I was trying to do."

She nodded, wishing she could argue with him on that. "I'll help anyway I can, okay?"

"I know." He sighed. "Even though I don't deserve it."

Chloe laughed dryly. There really wasn't anything funny about this. "You can claim the shooting was in defence of me. For covering up evidence...I don't know. Maybe you can get off with a suspension."

It was his term to laugh. "I think I'll get off lightly with suspended jail time. You know our boss, this won't look good for her. She'll be after my balls on this."

She wanted to tell him it wasn't true, but telling anyone her boss didn't have an ego to rival ... well to rival Lucifer's would just be a bold faced lie. "What do I tell Trix?"

"Better go with the truth. You know she'll be able to tell if you try any bullshit on her anyway."

"Okay." Chloe nodded. "Are they holding you, or?"

"They haven't decided yet."

"Okay. Well I'll be coming in for some paperwork so I can try and talk to the Captain, tell her my side."

"Thanks, Chloe. I'll call you if they decided anything."

She took a deep breath. "Well. Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

"Dan?"

"Yeah." He said, sounding pretty calm for a man who had no idea if he'd be heading to jail by the end of the week. Jail is not a fun place for a cop.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, Chloe. Take care of yourself."

"Bye." She said softly, hanging up.

It took longer than she cared to tell anyone to pull herself together and finish getting ready for work but she managed it, telling herself that if she spoke to the Captain she might be able to make things better. That Trixie wouldn't have to see her father in jail, even if a small part of her thought that maybe he belonged there.

Pushing open the door into the precinct she was automatically met with averted eyes. Usually she was given scowls or on some days even the finger. Today no one would look at her and for once she didn't think it was a sign of disrespect but rather, maybe, some shame.

Shame that she had been right and they had tried to stop her. That they had never seen the truth.

She was glad they wouldn't look at her because what she had really been afraid of seeing when she walked into that precinct was the slightest trace of pity.

How had doing the right thing ended up destroying her family? How was it fair? She had investigated a corrupt cop and had ended up being alienated from the entire precinct. Dan had investigated a corrupt cop and had fucked up their family in the process. Dan had a lot to answer for, but maybe she didn't hold shooting Malcolm against him. At the end of the day she knew a large reason for that was to protect her life. But there was still too much bad blood between them for the bridges to ever be rebuilt.

Even for Trixie.

Knocking on the Captain's door she was met with that look of pity and it steeled her. She had done a lot for her daughter and she would do anything to make her daughter's life in any way easier. She wouldn't lose her father like she lost hers.

So she started at the beginning. When Dan's investigation had begun. Why she thought he hadn't told her. That he'd suspected more involvements, that he didn't want to place her at risk. How he had followed her to ensure her safety. Chloe believed that. She wouldn't lie for him but there was no harm in pointing the few good things he did do out.

Maybe Lucifer was a bad influence.

It was clear the Captain was not happy that this had all gone on under her radar. She had allowed Chloe to investigate her suspicions, confident that if anything should arise she would have been seen to have taken adequate measures, and confident that if nothing did turn up it all could have tidied up and labelled Chloe's fault.

Her boss was an ambitious woman. But she heard her piece, she could give her that.

"Well I'll pass along your investigative notes to the committee who will be assessing Espinoza's case. And I'm fairly certain you'll be called in to give evidence at some point as well."

"Of course. Whatever I can do to help with the proceedings." Chloe said, standing up.

"Good. Now head home, we don't need you in today."

"Ma'am..."

"That's an order Decker. Go spend time with your kid."

"Yes, ma'am." Chloe said, biting back a sigh. Trixie wouldn't be home for hours yet. And they certainly wouldn't be having a fun conversation when she did.

Given the circumstances she heading to Lux to explain to Lucifer that they would have to stay over another night. She should really spend the night with her daughter. Surely he could understand that.

Walking in the bar was empty, save Lucifer.

"Detective." Lucifer said cheerfully from his piano. Miraculously he was actually drinking water instead of the usual scotch. Maybe even Lucifer understood that drinking too early in the day was a bad habit. Or maybe he was just trying to stay sober to better avoid Trix jumping on him later.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you weren't coming by until later this afternoon. Not that it isn't always nice to see you."

She dropped down to sit on the bench beside him.

No point beating around the bush. "Dan told the Captain about him and Malcolm."

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow and looked her over. "Really? How... _noble_. And what has become of him?"

"He's awaiting a committee. They're still collecting evidence though."

"Did they find the body?" He asked, turning back to his instrument.

"Yes. It's been declared as natural causes. Dan had already confessed to shooting Malcolm before they even found the body. No one's suspicious."

"Good." Lucifer said, deep in thought. He started to play. Nothing she recognised.

"Does the child know yet?"

How on earth she was going to tell her? "No. She's still at school. I didn't find out until after I dropped her off. Anyway. All things considered I think we'd better stay at home tonight. She might find it all a little ... _overwhelming_." She exhaled heavily. Seriously. What was she going to tell her? Your Dad's going to jail for shooting a criminal who threatened your life? How could she make a seven year old understand what had happened?

"Of course. " Lucifer soothed. "You should be with your spawn, Detective."

"You know you really don't have to keep calling me Detective." Chloe said, watching his hands as he played. It really was quite soothing. She hadn't even realised how tense her shoulders were until she relaxed them.

"And what should I call you?" He murmured as her head came to lean against his shoulder.

"Chloe works for me."

"Hmm, alright." He pondered for a moment. "Even at work?"

She frowned considering the connotations. "No. Call me Detective at work. It's easier."

For a brief moment she thought he would make some remark about role play but he just continued to play softly.

"Are you trying to send me to sleep?" She asked after a moment.

He looked down at her frowning face. "No. Just thought you might like this."

"What is it?"

"Cavatina. It's typically played on the guitar but I much prefer the piano."

She nodded into his arm, still looking in his eyes. How had she spent so many days avoiding them? And how he could play the piano without looking at the keys was just a mystery to her. "It's nice."

"Well it's no Heart and Soul." He joked.

"Hmm, you're better at playing than me."

"You just need some practise." Lucifer smiled, nudging her arm and rousing her slightly.

"Oh yeah? You don't have some magic powers to make me a classical pianist overnight then?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm the Devil not Merlin."

Chloe straightened up some more. "Merlin's not real too is he. Or is it just you and Santa Claus?"

"Ha ha." Lucifer deadpanned. "Nice to see you haven't lost your humour entirely. No. There's no Merlin. Or Santa Claus."

"Oh that's a shame. I guess I'll be buying all of Trix's presents this year then."

"Although if you want to make a deal I have plenty of contacts Detec...Chloe." He nudged her again when she laughed at his slip. "For example I know quite a few well regarded musicians who I could get to teach you how to play."

He moved into something a little more upbeat.

"Nah. I think I'll just listen to you."

"Very well. At your command...any requests?"

She shook her head. "Play whatever you like. I'm sure being immortal you know more music than me."

"Considerably."

Chloe paused, watching his hands dance across the keys. "Do you have a piano in Hell?" Surely he couldn't have gotten this good in only five years.

"Of course. I have everything I could possibly need in Hell. The advantage of being surrounded by condemned souls. You have people with every skill known to man around you, all looking for a little good will."

"Sounds nice." She mused.

"Oh yes, nothing quite like the sound of tortured screams for background accompaniment."

"I bet." She almost suggested screaming to make him feel at home but instantly knew what comment she'd get in return.

What was worse? That he couldn't help making a pass at her? Or that she was starting to crave it a little?

Chloe nudged his shoulder and he looked down at her. "I'm sorry if I ruined any plans for tonight."

"Not at all." He shook his head. "Whatever you need."

"In exchange for my soul?" She asked.

"No." He grinned. "I'll give you one favour for free. Anymore and I start charging."

She tried to bite back a smile, but really, who could resist?

"You're changing."

"So I've been told." Lucifer said, pulling his hands away from the piano to take a drink. "Maze is positively climbing the walls up here. Can't wait to go back to Hell."

"So you are going to go back eventually?" She asked, a gnawing sensation growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Not if I can help it. Not that Mazikeen is particularly happy with that response. She's gotten so desperate that she even went to Amenadiel for help."

Chloe pulled completely back to look at him, stopping his hands before he could resume playing.

"She helped Amenadiel? But he tried to kill you." Her voice was outraged.

"Settle down. Keeping her here is more than adequate punishment. Besides. She knows what she will face if she dares to cross me again." His eyes flashed. "In case you haven't forgotten."

Was it a test this time?

The red was still hypnotic, but this time she didn't want to break away. Hesitantly she stretched her hand forward and brought it to his cheek, peering into his eyes. There seemed to be no end to their depths.

Chloe moved slightly closer, their noses practically touching as she looked further within. Accidentally, their noses bumped, and his eyes swirled back to brown.

"Careful. Wouldn't want you to fall in." He winked, moving back. "When does your spawn finish school."

"Three." She blinked, feeling slightly disorientated.

"Well then, you have plenty of time to stay for lunch." Lucifer said, closing the piano lid. "You barely touched your breakfast."

Standing he held out his hand and pulled her off the bench. "Shall we?"

 **/**

 **Yes there will be another chapter at least! I do recommend listening to Cavatina (the guitar version, I've never heard it on the piano but I imagine it can be done). It's very soothing.**  
 **And for the record Trixie kicking in her sleep is something I apparently used to do as a child. It was my aunt who got kicked in the ribs when we had to share a bed once. Oops.**  
 **Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with my one chapter a day record - I'm actually quite impressed with myself for not forgetting to write! Let me know what you think and want to see in the next chapter! And whether you think Dan got what he deserved!**


	5. Vltava

**I had a couple of readers who wanted to see Lucifer's POV of his interaction with Chloe in the last chapter, so I rewrote the morning from his perspective. Writing Lucifer is so much harder than Chloe so I'm not sure how good this is, but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **/**

After waving off Chloe and Beatrice, it was only a short drive later until Lucifer burst into Doctor Martin's office.

He rolled his eyes as she scrambled around, startled by his presence, throwing himself on the couch while she composed herself.

"You really need to stick to your appointment times, Lucifer." She admonished once she caught her breath. "I have another appointment in twenty minutes."

"I'll be but a moment." He assured her, smiling as she squirmed in her chair.

"What seems to be the problem?" Linda asked, attempting to sound professional, as she reached for her notes.

"It has come to my knowledge that you have been giving my brother information from our little chats." Lucifer smiled innocently as she dropped her pen. " _My_ , are you quite alright there, Doctor?"

"I would never..." She began to stammer.

It was interesting how mortals refused to accept that he was the Devil and yet never questioned their inherent fear of him. Perhaps it was too deeply buried in their mind for them to notice at first. Maybe it only became pronounced when he expressed any feelings of anger or disappointment.

"Oh I'm certain you never _intended_ to disclose anything." He purred, enjoying her discomfort. "No. I am _quite_ aware how efficient my brother can be when he wants something."

"Lucifer, I assure you, I would never disclose your case to anyone who isn't a trained doctor." Linda recovered, picking her pen up from the floor.

"And have you been _consulting_ with anyone say, my height, quite attractive, though not _as_ handsome as me, of course. He's not that lucky."

The pen began to slip through her fingers again, though she caught it before it could escape and placed it back on her desk. "Wait, do you mean _Doctor_ Canaan? That's impossible, he rented an office here, all of his credentials checked out."

"Yes, well my brother is quite good at fraud." How he could dupe Father was of particular interest. Resurrecting a mortal should have raised alarm bells immediately, yet somehow he had gone undetected.

"I promise you, if I had known..."

"Yes, yes." He waved away her apologies with his hand. "I don't fault you. It was Maze who sent him on your path. She shall face the consequence, not you."

"Mazikeen sent your brother to me?" Linda asked, going to make a note before remembering she no longer held a pen in her hands.

"Yes, another desperate bid to get me back to Hell, so it would seem. A rather foolish plan on Maze's account. My brother on the other hand seems to have figured out my weaknesses with your help."

"And what weakness is that?" She asked, failing to hide the glowing curiosity from her eyes. Funny mortals.

"Miss Decker, so it would seem. My brother seems to think she is responsible for my...failing immortality."

"So your brother believes you are the Devil as well?" Linda began to write fervently in her book.

"Yes." He exhaled. Honestly, apart from that pathetic copycat, why would anyone lie about being the Devil? "My brother is an angel. I'm sure he had a similar effect on you as I do?"

She squirmed again. "Erm, something like that."

"Well then." Lucifer stood, adjusting his cuffs. "If you'll excuse me, I have some housework to take care off. Let me know if my brother approaches you again."

"Housework?" Linda asked, jumping up.

"Yes. I told you, Maze would face a consequence."

"And Detective Decker?"

Lucifer exhaled sharply. "What of her?"

"You said your brother has determined her as a weak spot of yours?"

"Yes, an Achilles Heel of sorts." He drawled. Honestly how could a human be responsible for the change in him?

"And why do you think that is?" Linda continued, all thoughts of her imminent appointment evidently forgotten.

Lucifer paused for a moment. Really that was the question of the millennia. "I think this is something for us to discuss another time. I have business to attend to." He dropped a kiss on her forehead, flicking his tongue across her skin for a second, delighting as she shivered before turning out the door.

Now why couldn't the Detective respond to him like that?

It didn't seem that anyone else was immune. Although Mazikeen's loyalty was certainly wavering. Perhaps he should send her back to Hell and summon another demon to take her place? Or perhaps keeping her would be more than sufficient punishment.

The demon, although aware her betrayal had been known after Lucifer's conversation with Amenadiel last night, was still at the bar when he returned. She waited for him, reclining in a booth.

"Any word on whether they found the mortal's body yet?" He asked, sliding onto the bench at his piano.

"No." Mazikeen said huffily, throwing back a drink. "I imagine it won't be long now."

Lucifer started experimenting on the keys, not sure what he wanted to play, letting his hands decide.

"Shall we get this over with?" Maze asked. She toyed with the rim of her glass, collecting any remaining liquid before sucking her finger clean.

He smiled as his hands found a rhythm. Lucifer usually liked to play with his prey but he knew Maze. The best way to get under her skin was with apathy.

"You betrayed me." He said simply, meeting her gaze. "You wanted to get me back to Hell because of your own desires to return. Not in my personal interest."

Her lip curled. "How can you say that? You are in _danger_ here. You're turning mortal. You need to go back to Hell before this, _mortality_ , gets you in more trouble than it already has."

He scoffed at her. "If I die I end up back in Hell. What exactly is the risk, Mazikeen?"

"You cannot enter the gates of Hell like this." Maze snarled. "You will lose the fear of all that you command if they see that you have been weakened."

"Don't overstate yourself Mazikeen. We are staying on Earth. If you have doubts in my leadership I suggest you go find Amenadiel." Lucifer said simply, continuing to play.

She was quiet for a moment. "I will always do what needs to be done to protect you. If you stay on Earth, so do I."

"Fine."

She waited for a few moments, to see if he would speak to her again. She soon realised his mind was far away and stormed off somewhere, probably to find some soul to abuse.

Breaking to get some water, figuring the Detective wouldn't be happy if he had been drinking before having her child in his house, Lucifer settled himself back at the piano, thinking forward to this afternoon.

Knowing Chloe would have to deal with Dan this afternoon, Lucifer wondered whether she would actually be on time for dinner. As the thought crossed his mind the door opened and he was aware of her presence.

"Detective." He said cheerfully. Lucifer was under the impression she was going to go to work this morning to finish off some paperwork. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you weren't coming by until later this afternoon...Not that it isn't always nice to see you."

Chloe moved over , fidgeting with her clothes. There was a loose thread at her sleeve. Sitting down on the bench next to him she sighed and pushed the hair from her face. Interesting, were they going to finally discuss what she had been so actively trying to avoid?

"Dan told the Captain about him and Malcolm."

"Really? How..." He let his eyes wash over her, understanding her nervous movements. She was concerned for her family, she always was. But was she upset because of how this would affect her daughter or because she was upset about what may happen to Dan.

"... _noble_." Was this Dan's way of attempting to win back her affection. If he hadn't already. Chloe had said at the family dinner that they had kissed lately. And now she knew that the text message he had sent her was from Malcolm...

"And what has become of him?"

He remembered how, when Chloe turned up at his loft, drunk, angry and _perhaps_ even slightly heartbroken by Dan's message what he wanted to do to him. Surely nothing any mortal could conjure up could be nearly as bad.

"He's awaiting a committee. They're still collecting evidence though." Chloe responded. She was no longer fidgeting but he could feel the nervous energy radiating from her.

"Did they find the body?" He asked evenly, turning to the instrument, knowing immediately how to attempt to soothe her. Well, it always worked to calm his nerves. If the piano could soothe the Devil's soul it would have to work on a human.

Except when did Chloe ever respond to him like a normal human?

"Yes. It's been declared as natural causes." She told him. He switched from a few simple notes to Cavatina. It was a relatively modern piece. Just as he considered whether it would be to her taste, he realised he was unsure what her musical preferences were. Perhaps she didn't like the piano? Did she even enjoy listening to music?

"Dan had already confessed to shooting Malcolm before they even found the body." Chloe continued, obviously not realising that his mind was in another place. "No one's suspicious."

No. Mazikeen, the traitorous minx that she was, would have taken care of everything. It really would be a pity if he had to replace her.

"Does the child know yet?" The question rolled off his tongue before he processed it. Really, in attempting to calm her, the child should not be mentioned, surely informing it would be an unpleasant task, not something she would wish to be reminded of.

However her body stayed relaxed, her head kept lolling onto his shoulder, her breathing steady. Still she took a moment to respond. The lack of speech suggested she was deep in thought yet her body was at ease.

Chloe exhaled heavily, again signalling distress. "No. She's still at school. I didn't find out until after I dropped her off." Ah, of course. Monday. How anyone could keep track...

"Anyway. All things considered I think we'd better stay at home tonight. She might find it all a little..." Yet another postponement to their discussion. Was this really a consideration for her child or yet another method to avoid him. "... _overwhelming_."

No. She was protecting her child.

"Of course." Lucifer said, attempting to soothe her. Maze would be hissing if she were here. The Devil trying to comfort someone? She'd find it more blasphemous than his Father found his involvement in the original sin.

"You should be with your spawn, Detective."

He looked down at the smile on her face before returning his focus to the keys. What she found amusing about his statement he had no idea.

" _You know_ , you really don't have to keep calling me Detective." Chloe said, not looking up to meet his questioning gaze.

"And what should I call you?" He asked quietly as her head finally settled down on his shoulder, sinking against him. At least all of his skills were not completely shot to...well Hell probably wasn't where they had gone.

"Chloe works for me."

"Hmm, alright." Lucifer had always seen the term Detective as a term of endearment. Though perhaps that was because of who it was directed at. He certainly didn't mean it in a kind way when he spoke of Detective _Douche_. Who despite his sudden noble acts would be retaining the nickname.

"Even at work?" He followed up. Lucifer doubted she would want him to address her by her first name around her colleagues. She would probably, somehow, be able to twist it in her mind as suggestive of something scandalous which would add to her co-workers arsenal. Honestly why mortals found it so necessary to involve themselves in one another's business. Every moment he spent with them he found their behaviour more confusing, more questions being raised than answered.

"No. Call me Detective at work. It's easier." Ah. At least he could predict her in some ways.

He was tempted to break the friendly moment by asking whether he should call her Detective in the bedroom as well, but with all of his willpower was able to resist.

"Are you trying to send me to sleep." He could feel her furrowed frown against his arm, even through the jacket.

He looked down at her face, happy that she met his gaze without any hesitation. "No. Just thought you might like this."

Her voice sounded tired, perhaps he was calming her too much. "What is it?" So classical music was not her forte. Maybe he should move on to jazz.

"Cavatina. It's typically played on the guitar but I much prefer the piano." Not that he couldn't play a classical guitar. Would she prefer that?

Chloe merely nodded, never breaking eye contact. "It's nice."

He continued to play, a part of him happy that they were able to share enjoyment in the same thing. Doctor Martin would have a field day with him at their next appointment.

"Well it's no Heart and Soul." Lucifer joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Everything felt so serious.

"Hmm, you're better at playing than me." Chloe smirked, rising to the bait.

"You just need some practise." He replied, nudging her arm to jostle her awake. Cavatina did not need an accompaniment of snores. It would disturb the pitch of the piano at the volume Chloe performed.

" _Oh yeah_? You don't have some magic powers to make me a classical pianist overnight then?"

Honestly the myths that had been created about him were beyond ridiculous. "I'm the Devil not Merlin." Depictions of him were becoming frankly insulting nowadays. Only the other month Mazikeen had gleefully shown him a cartoon in which the Devil was a robot. _Ridiculous_.

Chloe straightened up, still pressed to his side. "Merlin's not real too is he? Or is it just you and Santa Claus?"

He bit back the temptation to change his form and ask whether he really looked like suitable company for a holiday caricature. "Ha ha." He settled on sarcasm instead. "Nice to see you haven't lost your humour entirely. No. There's no Merlin. Or Santa Claus." At least there wasn't a Merlin in this time or plane. Details about that could be another conversation for another day.

"Oh that's a shame. I guess I'll be buying all of Trix's presents this year then."

Especially if Dan is in prison he thought, deciding it would be too cruel to say aloud. Despite Mazikeen reminding him of the necessity of upholding his reputation, he was not prepared for this moment to end. It was far too... _comfortable_.

"Although if you want to make a deal I have plenty of contacts Detec...Chloe." He slipped as he attempted to move the conversation away from Beatrice and any thoughts of this afternoon. Everything felt so much more personal when he used her first name.

She laughed at him but he continued regardless. "For example I know quite a few well regarded musicians who I could get to teach you how to play."

As Cavatina drew to a close he moved onto something more buoyant trying to shake himself of the moment. The Devil didn't need comfortable, he needed fun. The very reason he came to Earth.

"Nah. I think I'll just listen to you."

So she does enjoy classical.

"Very well." He accented, pleased with himself. "At your command...any requests?"

Perhaps a sojourn upstairs.

"Play whatever you like. I'm sure being immortal you know more music than me."

Or perhaps he should attempt to squeeze in that conversation about his existence as the punisher of all evil.

"Considerably." How many stories he could tell her from the course of his life.

"Do you have a piano in Hell?" Chloe asked, a slight envious note in her voice sending his eyebrows up his forehead.

"Of course." He frowned. "I have everything I could possibly need in Hell. The advantage of being surrounded by condemned souls. You have people with every skill known to man around you, all looking for a little good will."

She would never go there. He wouldn't allow her to suffer Hell. But if he had to return...

"Sounds nice."

"Oh yes." His voice turned acidic. "Nothing quite like the sound of tortured screams for background accompaniment."

He much preferred the cries of pleasure on Earth.

"I bet." For a moment he wondered if he had said that last thought out loud.

She nudged the thought out of his head as she pressed into his arm. "I'm sorry if I ruined any plans for tonight."

If she was really becoming this comfortable with the idea of knowing the Devil, Lucifer was able to convince himself it would be more than easy to reschedule. Particularly given the susceptibility of Chloe to her daughter's whims.

"Not at all. Whatever you need."

Lucifer looked fondly at her smile. "In exchange for my soul?" She asked.

What favour would she allow him to take from her? Did he want for them the same relationship he had with everything else? One of barter. Tit for tat?

"No. I'll give you one for free. Anymore and I start charging." He grinned. Still, perhaps it would be interesting to see what he could push out of her.

He could see from the way her face contorted that she was attempting to hold back a smile. She failed.

"You're changing." Chloe told him.

 _Honestly_. Couldn't he have one conversation without this coming up. "So I've been told." Lucifer grabbed his drink, momentarily disgusted as he was reminded it was simply water. "Maze is positively climbing the walls up here. Can't wait to go back to Hell."

And so she would be continuously denied as long as he were able.

"So you are going to go back eventually?" There was an edge to her voice he couldn't place. If only he could have Dr Martin here to explain Chloe to him. Instead she would just use everything to try and explain away his 'delusions'. She would have to be next on the list of people to convince.

"Not if I can help it. Not that Mazikeen is particularly happy with that response. She's gotten so desperate that she even went to Amenadiel for help."

Chloe pulled back, her face looking...well, angry. He was surprised. Was she upset he wasn't returning to Hell? Maybe he had read her wrong.

"She helped Amenadiel? But he tried to kill you!"

The outrage was on his behalf. Fascinating.

"Settle down. Keeping her here is more than adequate punishment. Besides. She knows what she will face if she dares to cross me again."

What an opportunity for a test. He channelled anger through his veins, thinking of his brother and his threats against Chloe. How dare he try to manipulate him that way.

His eyes turned red, projecting the pits of Hell onto Chloe who sat facing him, automatically transfixed.

"In case you haven't forgotten."

Unlike the last time she did not move back in fear. Instead, perhaps it was his imagination, she inched further forward.

Cautiously, like he may bite her hand off like a cornered dog if she moved too fast, she raised a hand to press it against his cheek, moving herself even closer to his eyes. It was as if she were trying to find a bottom. She never would.

Her breath was constant against his face. Calm and steady. If she would move just a fraction closer.

She moved and their noses bumped. A heat flared within him that had nothing to do with anger and Hell fled him.

Chloe sat before him, looking hypnotised. He felt she would do anything he suggested to her in this state. What an exciting prospect.

"Careful." Lucifer teased, shooting her a wink. He was pleased as a flush rose in her cheeks. "Wouldn't want you to fall in."

"When does your spawn finished school." He began to stand up, a plan forming.

"Three." She sounded dazed. Lucifer bit back a smirk.

"Well then. You have plenty of time to stay for lunch." He said, closing the piano lid. "You barely touched your breakfast."

Looking down at her where she sat like a doe in the headlights, he offered her a hand. Her skin was cool compared to his he thought idly as he pulled her to her feet.

"Shall we?"

 **/**

 **The Robot Devil is a reference to Futurama btw.**  
 **And I was informed by Ryiena that in some version of the DC comic Lucifer fathered Merlin, hence the reference (thanks for telling me about it!).**  
 **Let me know what you think of this! The next chapter will be back to Chloe's POV when they have lunch together. I don't even know what Lucifer is planning yet, so let me know if there's anything you want to see. Suggestions are always listened to!**


	6. Love Bites

**Love Bites is a Def Leppard song I think suits this pairing quite well. It's about jealousy :)**  
 **So I failed my goal to post a chapter daily, as it took two days to write this between everything else going on. Sorry!**  
 **Between this site and Archive of Our Own I've had over 11,000 views within five days. Wow! Thanks to everyone reading this, hope the latest chapter does not disappoint.**  
 **And seriously listen to Love Bites, it's a great song.**

 **/**

The elevator ride up to his loft was pretty silent. And Chloe was almost certain she was just imagining the predatory gleam in his eye every time he looked at her.

"Where's Maze?" She asked as she stepped out into the lounge. Usually his bartender was lurking in some corner of the club, her absence after a series of attempts on Lucifer's life felt wrong.

"Off skulking somewhere, I would imagine." Lucifer said cheerfully, leading her over to the kitchen. "I'm not concerned."

Lucifer's kitchen was lovely, Chloe thought idly as she dumped her bag and jacket on one of the chairs. It was dark like the rest of his apartment, a complete contrast to the bright sunny colours of her mother's house. It suited his personality. The inky palette, mysterious objects scattered around. A whole wall was dedicated to shelves holding numerous artefacts, ceramics, pots, books - most of them looked antique, although she was certainly no expert.

"Did you talk to her about Amenadiel?" She asked, inspecting the shelves. She hadn't had much opportunity before, between resisting Lucifer's attempts at seduction, being drunk, and having Trixie and Dan around, it felt like the first time she could savour her surroundings.

When she didn't receive an answer, Chloe turned to Lucifer, raising an eyebrow. He knew what she meant.

"Yes, I did." He answered, moving to the fridge.

"And?"

"I told you. Keeping her here is punishment enough. She'll know what will happen to her if she crosses me again." Lucifer began pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

"Which is?" She pushed. Hell, she knew what conversation they were heading towards. Might as well get it over with now.

"Replacing her as my right hand. Placing her in some of the more unpleasant sections of Hell."

Chloe snorted. "I can't imagine Mazikeen finding anything unpleasant."

Lucifer put down the food a little more forcefully than he perhaps intended. "Believe me, Chloe. There is no _room_ in your imagination to understand the horrors of Hell. I commanded it and still wanted to leave. Does that give you an idea of what the condemned feel?"

 _Nothing quite like the sound of tortured screams for background accompaniment_ , he had said before.

Was Malcolm there now? Or maybe for his services Amenadiel secured him a place in Heaven. Did she want him to be in Hell? From the picture Lucifer painted with his scattered comments there would be no respite from suffering. Was she vindictive enough to wish that on him?

Chloe nodded. "So you were always unhappy there?"

Drawing a knife from the block, Lucifer began to expertly chop vegetables while silently contemplating how to answer. " _No_. I certainly wouldn't have stayed there for as long as I did if there weren't _some_ pleasures in Hell."

"Like what?" She hopped on a stool and stole a piece of tomato out from under his knife, smiling as he tutted at her.

" _Well_. I had every item at my disposal. People would make things for my favour."

"Like a piano."

"Exactly. I had architects build sections of Hell. We have some nice architecture down there. Very classical. Unlike the instant buildings you tend to favour in this century. My home was fairly substantial. It was set in its own section of Hell, away from the torturing so I could seek some solitude from all the people. After all of the time since the creation of man, I'm sure you can imagine how _crowded_ it is down there. LA is positively sparse by comparison."

"So a _lot_ of people go to Hell?" Chloe asked, worrying her lip as Lucifer poured some oil into a pan.

"I was positively swimming up to my neck in them." Lucifer scoffed, taking a double take at her expression. "What?"

"Well..." Chloe said, splaying her hands on the cool granite. "What do people go to Hell for?"

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you can't think _you'd_ end up in Hell."

"Well I don't know, do I?" Chloe protested. "I've been an atheist most of my life. I was under the impression heresy was a big no no."

"My Father's gotten a bit more, _laid back_ , since the Old Testament was written." Lucifer said, placing some chicken in the pan before throwing in the vegetables. "It's really more about how you treat people, if you commit crime and how sorry you are after you've done something wrong, that determines where you'll end up once mortal life fails you. Unless you're planning any killing sprees after lunch I doubt you'll do anything to upset the Heavens enough to send you to the gates of Hell.

"Besides. Even if by some, _infinitesimal_ chance, you did get sent to Hell...knowing the Devil can't hurt right." He went to grab some glasses from a cupboard before shooting her a wicked grin over his shoulder. "Though if you _really_ want preferential treatment I can think of a few things you can do." He winked at her.

She laughed despite of her. "Are you ever going to stop trying to get into my pants?"

" _Not a chance_." He placed a glass in front of her. "Wine?"

Chloe nodded eagerly, hoping the heat she could feel in her face didn't mean she was turning red.

"Are you a little warm, darling?" Lucifer purred, leaning over the countertop to pour her a glass. "You look a little flushed."

Dammit.

The heat was in her chest and the tops of her arms too. And today was the day she had dressed in something light that exposed her arms.

"I'm fine. What are you making?"

The attempt to change the conversation was painfully obvious and Lucifer's smile told her he saw through her all too clearly.

"Nothing too extravagant. Just what I was going to make tonight."

She took a sip of wine to cool down. "Looks great. Can I do anything to help?"

"I can manage. Although if you're asking if there's anything I want..."

She rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, Lucifer."

"Why? Don't you enjoy my attention?"

"My husband is in police custody, Lucifer." Chloe insisted. The heat still wasn't leaving her face.

"Estranged husband." He rectified.

" _Still_. Now is not the time."

"Ah. So there is a _right_ time? For the record, I'm counting down the minutes." She couldn't decide whether his smile was infuriating or endearing.

His hand casually brushed hers as he moved to grab the plate from her setting. She snatched it back like she'd been burned. Was his skin always that hot?

"Not now."

"Really, kitten. Why do you place so much effort in resisting me? I could understand now that you are fully aware that _I am_ , in fact, _the_ Devil. But before?"

"Because I thought you were an insane lunatic before, _pretending_ to be Satan." Chloe snapped, crossing her arms across her chest as an extra measure of defence. Why was it so easy for him to get her riled up?

"Ah, so you never found me physically unattractive? Your objections were based solely on my personality?" Honestly, why did he sound pleased about that?

Chloe let out of long drawn, suffering sigh. "Okay, Lucifer. I will admit, that you can. Under _certain_ lighting. Appear attractive."

He placed a hand on his chest in mock gratitude.

" _However_. You are a narcissist. You act like a spoiled child at least once a day. You can be inconsiderate, _rude_ and sometimes I think you are only interested in me because I am the only woman in the whole of LA, so it would seem, to turn you down.

Lucifer turned off the stove as he considered her words. "How am _I_ inconsiderate?" Lucifer asked, scoffing at her accusations.

"Well, just today? My, _estranged_ , husband," she said to stop him correcting her again, "is likely to go to _jail_ , and you're _hitting_ _on me_."

"I'm making you lunch, aren't I?" He pointed out, putting the food on the plates to serve his point.

"And you're doing that to make me feel better about Dan going to jail? You _hate_ Dan." Chloe said sceptically.

" _No_. I am making you lunch, and attempting to keep you entertained, to distract you from the unpleasant fact that you will have to be informing your daughter of her father's actions later this afternoon."

She tapped her fingers against the counter, momentarily stunned.

"You're trying to make me feel better."

" _Yes_. Bloody hell, you don't make it easy, you know." Lucifer planted a plate before her before sitting at her side. "Now eat your dinner. I cannot attest cold chicken."

Her leg bounced as she took a bite.

"It's really good." Chloe told him meekly, more than a little ashamed of herself.

"Of course it does, I made it." Lucifer said simply, reaching for his glass before setting it down again suddenly, having never taken a sip.

"And one more thing."

She balanced her knife and fork on the edge of her plate, prepared to feel more guilty.

"I am not interested in you solely because you are the only woman who, _insanely_ might I add, resists my charms. I admit, it does intrigue me and fuelled my initial pursuit. However, I find myself. _Caring_." He spit the word out like it was poison on his tongue. "More than I usually would for another being.

"Caring?" She asked carefully. Chloe was more than aware that emotions were a new thing to Lucifer. Before she had just thought it was part of his playboy, don't care about others, personality. But now that she knew he actually was new to this, she knew topics like these should be treated with more care.

"I find myself going to great lengths to ensure your safety and happiness. Even in the events that it means accommodating your spawn in order to do so." Lucifer stated, reaching for his glass again.

"Oh."

"And every time I make an effort you act like my efforts are all part of some big ploy."

Chloe snatched her glass and they both took a gulp of wine at the same time.

"Well. I guess. Before now, I just always assumed it _was_ part of a ploy." She began to bite her lip again, not meeting his eye. "And I figured, if I ever did give in. _Not_ that I'm saying I _wanted_ to." Chloe said firmly before his imagination got away with him. "But I figured if we did, _sleep together_ , you'd no longer be interested in spending time with me. As my friend or partner. And I like working with you, Lucifer." She shrugged, picking up her knife and fork again.

"You know this really is good chicken." She informed him after a moments silence, during which she didn't dare sneak a peek at him.

Their meal passed with nothing being said on Lucifer's part. Chloe made the occasional comment before a silence settled over them.

Maybe her worries about Lucifer had been right. That's why he wouldn't say anything. He was trying to avoid hurting her feelings. Honestly, given how he felt about _caring_ for her, the thought that she might want anything further from him, apart from sex, had probably sent him into an internal meltdown.

Lucifer grabbed their plates once they were done and set them in the sink before pouring himself another generous glass of wine.

"Well, I guess I had better head back to the house. Get ready to pick Trix up." That was a lie, she had at least an hour before she'd need to pick Trix up and there was no reason to go back to the house.

Lucifer snatched hold of her arm as she reached for her bag. His hands really were warm, even noticeably more so now that her skin had cooled after the uncomfortable silence.

"You would really still like to be my, _friend_ , despite now knowing the truth."

"The truth?" She asked, dropping her arm away from her bag. Lucifer didn't relinquish his grasp. "About you being the Devil?"

He nodded, peering into her eyes curiously. They seemed darker than usual.

"I mean. I'm still," she exhaled heavily, "overwhelmed by it all. I mean, I just have _so many questions_ , you know. I don't know really how to come to terms with the fact that there really is a God, and a Devil, and Angels, and...everything else that there apparently is. It's... _strange_ , and confusing and at times a little bit terrifying. And I'm pretty sure these things are going to keep freaking me out for quite a while. But...I don't know. You make things easier. With your, _caring_." She spat the word out in the same poisonous tone, trying to uplift the suddenly serious mood.

He still stared at her strangely.

"I'm not afraid of you Lucifer, because, I really do believe that you will not hurt me. At least not on purpose." Chloe paused. "I'm not going to run off again."

Cautiously, like he wasn't quite comfortable with the action, which in fairness he probably wasn't, he tugged on her arm bringing her against his chest before folding his arms across her back.

The pleasantness of the hug surprised her. His body was warmer than most people. And his height allowed her to settle her head beneath his chin allowing his body to envelop her. It was strangely comfortable. If someone suggested to Chloe that she hug Lucifer a week earlier she would have immediately seen it from Lucifer's perspective as another chance to comment on her body or their likelihood of having sex. This, while not entirely platonic, because Chloe couldn't really lie about that anymore, was the most comforted she had felt in a long time.

Being a mother with life constantly attacking her, it felt like she was always the one giving comfort to others. It was nice to lean on someone else for a change. And in his current mood, Chloe felt he would do anything for her to make today's events easier.

Like a good partner would.

Until his Luciferness crept up on her.

"So does this mean I can take you on a date now."

"Ugh." She pushed him away gently. Chloe couldn't blame him. Hugging was probably far more intimate to him than any of the stuff he did with his usual women. And men.

"It's just, given what you've told me, your only objection to us doing the horizontal tango has been your concern that I'd abandon you the moment I had 'reaped the harvest'. However, in our discussion, I have proven to you that our relationship is important to me. Has that done nothing to alleviate your concerns?" He seemed genuinely confused.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe plopped down onto the couch, patting the cushion next to her.

" _Regardless_ of what we have talked through today." She told him sternly. "I am not about to go on a date with you. Not with what's happening now."

"With Dan?"

" _Yes_ , Lucifer." Chloe said, using the same voice she used on Trixie whenever a topic came up she couldn't comprehend. "With Dan. I know you like to point out that we are estranged, but we are still technically married."

"Ah. And you would like to secure a divorce before proceeding further." Lucifer nodded, as if that was simply it. "Well I know lots of lawyers and a couple of judges. I bet I could get everything squared away within a few days. As long as Dan doesn't attempt to make things difficult. Which I can't imagine he would be able to do while in police custody."

Chloe rolled her eyes again. At this rate they were going to roll into the back of her head. "I'm not talking about divorce. Well. I guess I am, but..." She sighed, why was this crap so difficult? "Dan's probably going to end up in prison. Or at the very least suspended or more likely fired. This is isn't exactly the ideal time to throw divorce papers at him, considering the main reason he is in trouble was for killing Malcolm who, I'm sure I don't need to remind you, was probably going to kill me once he realised I was there."

"So you feel an obligation to remain married to this man?" Lucifer's brow furrowed.

"No. Not _obligated_...I just feel like the timing needs to be right on this. And now isn't the right time."

"So when will be the right time?" He pressed, stretching his arm across the back of the couch, cornering her against the arm as he leant into her space.

"I don't know." Chloe threw her hands up in the air. Honestly did he think she could just produce a timetable on this? "I just know it's not now."

"But what about us?" Lucifer persisted.

"Lucifer. There _is_ no _us_."

"Yes, yes. But your little speeches suggest that there is a potential."

"Maybe. _I_...ugh. Talking to you makes my brain turn to candy floss sometimes."

"Turn to what?" He asked, confused.

"You know, candy floss. That pink or blue sugar on a stick? I just mean that my brain isn't working right, everything is too complicated."

"It's only complicated because you refuse to let it be simple." Lucifer said, inching closer still.

"I can't do this now, Lucifer." Maybe if she just kept saying it. "I still need to see Trix. I have...I have no idea _what_ I am going to tell her. And I have no idea what's going to happen to Dan. And my family. And with you." She waved her hand at him. "I'm tired of waiting for the axe to drop."

"Then don't wait."

She looked into his eyes and licked her lips, fighting the urge to grab his jacket and reel him in.

"I think we have to on this."

He groaned and leaned back. "You really are killing me."

Chloe moved into his space, retaining the level of intimacy they had shared a moment ago. "Not today, Lucifer." Maintaining eye contact she moved to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

He grabbed both of her arms as she attempted to move away.

"And you are certain it's not because of who I am?" Lucifer asked.

"No, Lucifer. I told you. I think with a bit of time I can get used to all of, _this_. But you have to start trusting me more. Being kept in the dark only makes this harder for me to get used to."

"Why?"

"Because I constantly feel like something terrible is going to happen and I'm not going to know about it because you keep things from me." Chloe pulled backwards and his hold dropped.

"The only reason I didn't tell you about my wings straight away is because you didn't believe me. And when I did you ended up laughing in my face." Lucifer said indignantly.

"I'm not just talking about the wings."

"Then what?"

He was trying to pin her into the couch again so she leapt up and began to pace across the floor.

"I'm talking about your brother trying to kill you. I mean how long before someone else tries? Are you going to tell me next time or am I only going to find out once Trix and I get caught in the crossfire?"

"I won't let anything happen to you." Lucifer insisted. "Or Beatrice." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't need you to protect me, Lucifer, I need you to tell me what's going on! I mean..." she rubbed her temples, feeling a pressure mounting in her brain, "...what about the fact that you can get shot now, apparently. It wasn't happening when we first started working together. Why can you get hurt now? Do you know?"

Lucifer glowered at her. "Ah, you're remembering the time you shot me then?"

"Do not try to change the subject." Chloe reprimanded.

He got up and stood in her path. "I don't know for sure why I can get hurt now. Although Mazikeen, Amenadiel and I now suspect it has something to do with you."

"Me?" She asked sceptically. "You were perfectly bullet proof on our first case."

"Yes. I was also bullet proof for five years, and the only change in my life between arriving here and when I started getting hurt, is you."

"That doesn't make any sense." Chloe insisted.

"I know it doesn't. But since I've met you I'm apparently now at risk of death. Not to mention I've gone and managed to catch _feelings_ as well. I assure you, it's quite exhausting."

"I'm aware." She said, acerbically.

"I mean, honestly. How do you people cope? They're relentless!"

"Well people cope with it every day, Lucifer. And besides, that's why you have Doctor Martin. Well to talk to _and_ to bone apparently." She muttered. Talk about unprofessional.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" His smile snapped back into place immediately.

"Ugh, I need to go get Trixie, Lucifer."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I need to get across town. The kids get let out in half an hour." She told him as she went to gather her things, shrugging her jacket back on.

"Have you decided what you're going to tell Beatrice yet?" Lucifer asked, following her to the elevator.

"I have absolutely no idea." She pressed the button and the doors opened immediately.

"Will you call me tonight and tell me?" Lucifer asked, leaning in the doorway to prevent the doors from closing.

Chloe frowned. "You want to know how Beatrice takes the news?"

"Yes. And how you feel afterwards. Isn't that something a friend would do?" Lucifer said, his brow furrowing. "Am I doing this wrong?"

"No." Chloe said, the surprise clearly colouring her voice. "No. That's exactly something a friend would do."

"Excellent, then I'm certain I will hear from you tonight?"

"I promise." Chloe nodded. "I told you, Lucifer. I'm not running off again."

Lucifer straightened, keeping his hand in place. "Well I suppose actions speak louder than words. Until tonight, Chloe."

He stepped back, eyes on her as the doors closed. It took her a few seconds to realise she hadn't pressed the button for the ground floor and hastily did so.

He wanted to take her on a date.

She was considering the idea of a date with the Devil.

Her husband was in police custody.

Their daughter had no clue.

And the Devil wanted to be nice to her.

She was never going to have a normal day again as long as Lucifer was in her life, was she?

 **/**

 **So I have some readers who say they want me to write Lucifer & Chloe together and other readers who want them to remain friends. To decide I am casting a poll. The most readers who request them romantically involved or just friends will get their wish :D**

 **And for the record, readers - I** ** _always_** **respond to comments, but for some reason whenever I get an email notification that I've got a review on here since I posted the last chapter I come onto the site and it's gone, it reads as an invalid message or something. If anyone has the solution to this let me know!**


	7. Lord of this World

**Wow, an overwhelming amount of response after the last chapter. I mean seriously, WOW! I've never gotten so many comments on a whole story before, let alone on just one chapter! Apart from one lonesome reader (sorry QueenBoudica) every other comment wants these two together. The majority want a slow burn romance so I will attempt to deliver however I'm sure we are all aware that Lucifer is not exactly patient!**

 **Speaking of patient, this took a little longer to write than usual, so sorry about that. Long story short I have learned how to make Pina Coladas, and it turns out I like them very much :P**

 **/**

She slid the signed papers into the envelope.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright packing up the apartment yourself?" Dan asked. "I'm sure my parents would help."

Chloe smiled. "I think I'll manage. The place wasn't exactly huge."

"And I kept some of Trix's old toys in the storage downstairs."

"I _know_. I'll take her down with me, anything she wants to save from the charity store can go in Mom's garage."

"Okay. And listen." Dan leaned forward. "I know when she calls she's said about coming to see me. But don't let her down here, okay."

"I won't, Dan." She sighed. "But you know, the holding cells aren't like prison. I don't think it'd scar her forever to see you in here."

"It certainly feels like prison." Dan said, pinching at his white overalls. "I'm not sure whether I feel like a convict or a painter."

Chloe laughed. "Well you'll be moving into orange next week. Will that suit your complexion better?"

Dan shot her a fake glare before dissolving into a smile. "Is it just me or are we getting along better now that we're divorced?"

"Well, I haven't submitted the papers yet."

"I'm sure Trix will remind you."

Trixie had taken the news that her parents were getting divorced much better than the fact that her father had been arrested.

She'd been automatically suspicious when Chloe turned up to her school on time and had immediately asked who was dead.

Ah, the sheltered life her daughter led.

"Nobody's dead, baby." Chloe soothed as they pulled away from the curb into school time traffic. Only mildly better than rush hour.

"But you got here _on time_." Trixie emphasised.

"I'm not always late." She insisted.

"Uh huh." Geesh.

"Let's just wait till we get home, okay?" Chloe continued. "I thought we could order pizza tonight. I have the rest of the day off work."

"Why? You usually work late."

"Well, all my cases are closed and I haven't been given any new ones."

"Why?"

Chloe glanced down at her sceptical daughter and sighed. She always did see the truth.

"Trixie. You know that case I used to work on. About another detective I thought wasn't doing his job right?" Chloe started.

"Yes. The one who got hurt but is better now?"

"That's the one. Well. When I first followed him, the night that he got hurt, there is a chance that he was going to hurt me."

" _Why_?" Trixie said, horrified.

"Well he knew if I found out what he was doing he would lose his job."

"But why would he do that? If he wasn't bothering to do the job right, he must not really have wanted it, right Mom?" Ah, children's logic.

"The thing is Trix." They pulled onto the highway. "He found a way to make more money by working with criminals. If he lost his job as a police officer it would also mean that he couldn't work with the bad guys anymore, and that would have cost him a lot of money." She sighed deeply before continuing onto the difficult part. "Your Dad was also investigating this detective, which I didn't know at the time. And when I went to follow Mal...the detective, your Dad followed me to make sure that I'd be safe."

Trixie's brow furrowed as she struggled to understand where the story was going.

"When the detective realised that I was there, your Dad knew that I was in danger. So he shot the detective and the other criminals there to keep me safe."

"I don't understand, Mom."

"Well, honey. We had no proof that what M-the detective was doing was wrong. That's why I followed him. So when your Dad shot him there was no way to prove that he did it for the right reasons."

"But Daddy didn't get in trouble." Trix said. "So..."

"After the incident, instead of telling anyone, your Dad kept it a secret. I didn't know that he was there. And there was no proof that what the detective did was wrong. And to keep anyone from finding out what he did, your Dad hid evidence from my investigation. Which is a crime. And when the detective got better it meant that there was a risk everyone would find out what your Dad did."

"But he was saving you."

"I know, sweetheart. Well a few days ago the detective tried to hurt Lucifer."

"Lucifer!" Trixie cried. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, baby, he's fine. Maze and your Dad were there and Lucifer is _fine_. But that's why we had to leave San Diego so early. Anyway, now we can prove that the detective was a criminal and I've been telling our department that your Dad shot him to protect me. But, he's still in a lot of trouble for covering it up."

"Is Dad in trouble?" Trixie asked dolefully.

"After everything with Lucifer your Dad went to our boss and told her everything that happened. He's now going to have to go on trial for tampering with evidence."

"So he might go to jail?"

"It's possible." Chloe told her honestly. "But he has good representation, and given what we've found out about the detective since, it might make things easier for him."

Trixie was quiet for most of the ride home before suddenly remembering their evening plans. "Are we still going to Lucifer's house?"

"I'm sorry, Trix. But I need to contact some people in the department and your Dad is gonna call to let me know what's going on, so I asked Lucifer if we could reschedule."

She pouted but was soon appeased with pizza and the promise of chocolate cake.

Dan called later to tell her he was going to be charged with perverting the course of justice and evidence tampering. The DA were going easy on him, embarrassed how they had handled Malcolm. The Captain was particularly keen to keep it covered up and it never made the news.

Dutifully, Chloe stuck to her promise and called Lucifer to tell him the news.

"Chloe." He sounded positively thrilled to hear her.

"Hello Lucifer. As you can hear, I am fulfilling my promise."

"Yes." He drawled. "I'd have had to punish you otherwise."

She hoped he hadn't heard her gulp over the line.

"Have you heard from your _estranged_ husband yet?"

"Yes. DA are only charging him with perverting the course of justice and evidence tampering. His parents are working on getting him a good lawyer and I'll probably be asked to testify."

"I see. The Captain is going easy on him then?"

" _Yes_..." Wait a minute. "You didn't have anything to do with that right?"

Lucifer laughed. "Why would I help Detective Douche? As you pointed out we hardly get along."

"I didn't hear a no." She prodded, not surprised when he avoided answering. Lucifer promised he would never lie to her but apparently in his books avoiding a question is perfectly reasonable.

"How did Beatrice take the news?"

"Fine, I _guess_. She's still a little confused about what happened. She seemed more concerned that you nearly got hurt." Chloe said, moving to sit on her couch, large glass of wine waiting for her on the coffee table.

"How touching." She could practically hear his smirk.

"Well she said you'd be fine as long as you have Mazikeen around. I dread to think what your bartender has been telling her."

"I wouldn't worry, Chloe. Maze knows how to be discreet. Well. She knows how, doesn't always act on it, mind."

"Very reassuring, Lucifer."

"Well I said I'd always be honest. With you anyway." He amended.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I have to get Trixie ready for bed, Lucifer."

"What kind of person goes to sleep at eight thirty?" He said incredulously.

"A seven year old." She deadpanned. "Good night, Lucifer."

"Ah, just a minute, Chloe."

"What is it?"

"How are you?"

She felt bad for laughing but the question caught her off guard. "How am _I_?"

"Yes. I'm being your friend aren't I?" He said innocently. A little too innocently.

"Hmm, if you say so."

"I see you are not answering the question, Detective."

"You didn't answer mine about the Captain."

"If you don't tell me how you are, I will simply have to interpret it as you being in emotional distress and will have to immediately, as your dear friend, come over to comfort you. Now tell me, Chloe. How do you like to be _comforted_." Lucifer purred.

"You are not coming over here." Chloe used the same voice she would always use on Trixie when she asked for another slice of chocolate cake. The last thing she needed today was Lucifer coming over to hit on her again.

"Worried you may finally crack to temptation?"

"There is no temptation."

"I believe this afternoon you conceded that I am, in fact, god like in my handsomeness."

"And I believe that my exact words were, under a certain light..."

"Exactly. You feel an overwhelming attraction to me."

"Goodnight, Lucifer."

"I'll see you in a little while, then."

She groaned. "Fine. I'm... _fine_."

"Very convincing."

"Ugh! Okay. I'm worried about Trixie. She seems to be taking this too well."

"Well at least that's the truth. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, _Mom_ , I ordered some pizza."

"Better than nothing, I guess." He muttered. "And you're sure you'll be able to sleep with all these confounded worries. You don't need me to come over and..."

She didn't let him finish his sentence. "I'm hanging up now. _Goodnight_ , Lucifer."

"Very well. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Chloe."

She hesitated a moment before hanging up.

The following week had allowed no time for Chloe to see Lucifer, though he did call every day to check up on her and Beatrice, constantly offering to come over and see her.

By the third day Chloe actually began to believe his offers were made out of genuine concern and not by his drive to get into her pants, but with the proceedings already starting against Dan, his parents coming down to see him and of course then wanting to see Trixie, she never had the time.

The Captain hadn't assigned her a new case as she would now be transferring evidence over to the DA - everything she had collected on Malcolm. She missed Lucifer coming into the office to give evidence about Malcolm's attempt on his life.

Trixie was acting oddly quiet throughout the week, and usually ended up in Chloe's bed. Despite trying to bring up Dan's arrest every night, Trixie maintained her belief that Dan wouldn't get sent to prison. After all, how could he get arrested for keeping Mommy safe? No matter how Chloe tried to explain it, it never made sense to her.

She nagged to go see him but, under Dan's instruction, Chloe only allowed her to talk to him on the phone. If Dan's arrest had accomplished anything it was his newfound ability to be on time - he called every night at six to talk to Trix and fill Chloe in on what was going on.

After finishing up his call with Trix one night he'd stayed on the line to tell her that he thought they should start divorce proceedings.

"The timing just seems right." He'd told her after dropping the bombshell. "Let's face it, we're not exactly going to get any chances at reconciliation if I'm in jail. I think it would be good for us to just start fresh."

She'd managed to utter a surprised okay before ending the call to talk to Lucifer who had immediately given her the name of an excellent divorce lawyer who 'owed him a favour'. The papers were ready to sign a few days later as Chloe and Dan agreed to joint custody and the division of all their assets. Which meant selling their old apartment that Dan had stayed in when Chloe moved to her Mom's.

Chloe knew Lucifer was attempting to be helpful. And so was Dan. But it was like a roller coaster ride. Her brain didn't seem to have the time to catch up with the rest of her body, everything was moving so fast.

Even Trixie had been on board with the divorce, more than ready to help sort out all of her stuff at Dan's place.

There was never a chance to catch her breath.

So when she left Dan in the holding cell, instead of heading straight to her lawyer to submit the paperwork, she headed for Lux.

Mazikeen was draped over the bar, her hair a complete mess, glass of scotch in hand.

"He's upstairs." Maze told her without turning around. It was always slightly creepy how they both just knew it was her without looking. Must be a Hell sense.

Proceeding over to the elevator, Chloe let herself into his apartment failing to spot Beelzebub anywhere.

"Lucifer." She called out, not really wanting to start poking around his apartment unattended.

She heard his steps moving quickly towards her. "Chloe?" He rounded the corner from his balcony and moved towards her. "What an unexpected pleasure."

"Hey. Sorry to come by without calling first. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She looked around, half expecting to spot one or more 'guests' lounging around.

"No. I was just taking in the view." Lucifer began to move back towards the open doors. "Why don't you come sit with me? The weather is divine."

Beyond the hot tub and swimming pool there was a small area with some chairs. Pushed up against the railings was a table with two chairs looking out over the LA skyline. The building provided some shade against the midday sun but it was still hot and Chloe quickly shed her coat before sitting down.

Surprisingly Lucifer didn't launch into conversation, he just continued to stare out over the view. Chloe leaned her head back and shut her eyes.

This was the moment she was looking for. The chance to just sit for a moment and take in the world. Not to have to get Trixie ready for school, meet her lawyer, wait for calls from Dan, take care of her soon to be former in-laws. She could just sit and let everything pass her by for a moment while she sat.

The feeling that she was being watched caused her to slowly flutter her eyes open but when she looked back on Lucifer he was still looking at the city.

"Everything seems so small from here, doesn't it." Lucifer stated.

"I suppose."

He turned to face her, smiling without a care. "Did you sign the papers?"

"Mmm hmm." Chloe nodded. "I just have to take them to Frank's office."

They passed into another pleasurable silence.

"How are the Douche's parents?"

She bit back a laugh. Dan's parents were always lovely but they were heartbroken about the divorce and kept attempting to talk Chloe out of it, despite her pointing out that it had been Dan's idea. "They're fine. We had dinner last night. They want Trix to come stay with them for a few weeks in the summer. They have a ranch near the border with Arizona."

"And you consented?"

"Yeah. I never really know what to do with Trix during the summer, and with Dan...well it'll be harder to take care of her on my own. So she'll probably have to stay with a couple of relatives."

"Well," he smirked, "I can always offer up Mazikeen for babysitting duty. She won't admit it but I think she is rather fond of your spawn. A surprise, considering how lowly she thinks of you and your ex-husband."

"Hmm." Chloe wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea but she couldn't imagine the Captain would give her such a light work load for much longer. Mazikeen might actually become a last resort. "I'll bear it in mind."

"And if you need me to cover for you at work. Well, I do most of the solving anyway."

"Har har."

"You must admit my demonic powers do tend to come in use."

"Whatever you say, Lucifer. I solved plenty of cases without you."

"But you never had as much fun."

"I never got shot before." She threw back, smiling as he pouted.

"Neither did I."

"You are not going to try and guilt trip me about that again, are you?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

" _No_ , I promised I would never use it again."

"And the Devil never breaks a promise." She finished for him, Lucifer's grin was positively face cracking in its size.

"Bravo, Detective. It is ever so nice to have you in the know. _Finally_."

"Well you must admit you were always a little weird about it."

" _Weird_?"

"It always just seemed like an act." Chloe shrugged.

"So next time I should just transform and show the world?" Lucifer asked.

"That's my point. You go around telling everyone you're the Devil but you never prove it when you easily could. I don't think you actually want people to know."

"And you think that's a mistake?" He prodded.

"No. I mean... _God_ , no."

"Please don't bring _Him_ into this."

"If people knew and saw you, I think it would cause complete panic."

"Yes, it does take a little getting used to, doesn't it?"

Chloe felt a little bit more prepared when he shifted though she obviously made some signal of distress as he smirked, displaying blackening teeth.

The smirk emboldened her. It was just Lucifer after all. Ruler of Hell. No biggie...

Hesitantly, she leaned forward, hand outstretched, but before she could touch the burned skin he changed back.

"Don't." He caught her hand. "You don't want to do that."

"But I'm curious." Chloe insisted, her finger still close enough to Lucifer's face, despite his grip, to run along his jaw.

The muscles in his face tightened under her touch. "I don't suppose you've ever heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat?"

"But satisfaction brought it back." Chloe finished. "I'm not going to die or go insane just from touching your face, am I?"

" _No_." Lucifer responded, still not looking particularly happy.

"There we go then. So what's the problem?"

Lucifer carefully scanned her eyes before dropping her hand. Presuming that he was going to refuse her she was taken aback when he transformed again.

Not looking at his eyes, knowing she would get drawn in and forget her original purpose, she focused on his skin.

The edges between black and red, that looked so much like burns and blood, moved slightly, his whole face seeming to pulse as it was projected. Chloe wondered if it always looked like this or whether it was because he was on Earth and therefore couldn't permanently shift to this form.

She expected his skin to be harsh, a reflection of its appearance, but she was shocked to find his skin completely smooth, almost as though there was a layer of, albeit hot, glass over the fire.

Her fingers trailed up his jaw to his cheekbones, to run along his nose, temples, before running back down across his cheek, smoothing her palm open and caressing the smooth heat.

In the back of her brain she was aware that she was uncomfortable leaning across the table, the metal was digging into her ribs and her left hand was resting at an odd angle as she used it to push herself up to his height. But her main focus was memorising the patterns, trying to contrast it with the face she usually knew. His nose was a similar shape, and his cheekbones. Really it was the skin, eyes and lack of hair that were the only real difference. She could feel Lucifer in this face.

With that awareness she looked into his eyes, attempting to find a similarity there. But once again she just got sucked down into their depths, unable to break away until Lucifer changed back.

"Are you alright, darling? You seem a little lost there."

His human skin felt rougher to her but it retained its heat. Blinking she pulled her hand away from his face, moving to sit back down.

"I think I survived." She murmured, a beat too late.

"Yes, perhaps a little bit of curiosity is alright. Maybe while we're on this winning streak there are some other parts of my anatomy you'd like to inspect."

Back to normal then.

"Are you ever gonna stop hitting on me?" Chloe leaned back in her chair and rotated her left wrist, trying to get some feeling back into it.

"I would hate to deprive you."

For some reason she found no desire to argue with him. However she knew he would see it as a victory that she didn't, so she hastened to make her escape.

"I should go see Frank. Give him the divorce papers."

"Of course." Lucifer said happily, jumping to his feet. "The sooner the better." He waited for her to stand before his palm curved around her elbow, guiding her back through the apartment.

"After all," he said as they came up to the elevator. "Once you are officially a single woman again, it would be perfectly reasonable for said woman to be invited on a date."

Lucifer leant in close to her, caging her against the wall, pressing himself into her personal space. Wavering on her feet a little, Chloe didn't know whether she was disappointed or relieved when Lucifer pressed the elevator button before backing away.

"Until next time, Chloe."

 **/**

 **Has anyone else who watches the show notice that Chloe and Dan hardly ever take their jackets off. Even at the dinner scene they still had their jackets on. LA is not cold and who wears their jacket inside? Am I the only one who finds it strange? Anyway that's why I keep writing in Chloe taking her jacket off :D**

 **Was it alright the time shifts between talking to Dan, Trixie, Lucifer and then back to the present again, or was it too confusing? Just experimenting a little, trying to keep things fresh :D**


	8. I Wanna Be Your Lover

**Back to Lucifer's POV per the request of audra626. The title is a Prince song, I was going to use a different song but with his passing I wanted to pay my tribute. The song is actually quite fitting so I urge you to listen to it.**

 **So this took a while to write, and it's one of my shortest chapters yet. For some reason I feel like I was trying to get blood out of a stone when writing this, I had to keep restarting it. Lucifer's POV is so hard!**

 **/**

"Lucifer!" Doctor Martin screeched. "It's three in the morning!"

Yes, yes." Lucifer hushed her, moving across the threshold of her house. "But you see you weren't answering your phone."

"So you just decided to break into my house!"

" _Yes_. How else was I supposed to reach you." Lucifer said, slowly. Why Linda and Chloe chose to dwell on these things so much was simply a mystery to him. He tried to call first. What else could he have done?

"You could have waited until the morning!" She threw her hands up before crossing over to close the door behind him.

"But that wasn't convenient for me, I need to speak to you now." He pressed on, going to sit in a chair in her living room.

"Well just make yourself at home."

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at her sarcastic tone but chose not to comment, preferring to move onto his own business.

Pushing the tousled hair from her face, Linda flopped down on the sofa opposite him. It was quite amusing to him, for some reason, that she sat on the couch while he sat in the chair.

" _Well_?" She asked.

" _Well_. Since last we spoke there have been some developments."

Linda straightened in her seat. "You've heard from your brother?"

Ah, the reason he hadn't been to see her of late.

"No, I've seen neither hide nor hair of him since our last encounter. Not that he has much hair to see." Lucifer smirked, running a hand through his own, delighting as Linda followed the movement. Spending so much time around the immune Chloe Decker, it was almost a relief to be around people on whom his abilities worked correctly.

"He hasn't been around the office either." Linda told him. "I talked to the building's supervisor and he said he hasn't heard anything from him. They're going to let out the office space next week."

"I'm not surprised. Even if he has somehow escaped the wrath of my Father and returned, I doubt he would attempt to contact you again. He is aware that I now know of his attempts to get information from you. You are of no use to him now."

"You confronted your brother?" Linda asked. Her fingers twitched, like she was desperate to take notes.

"Yes, yes. But that's really not what I came here to talk about." Lucifer insisted.

"Then what would you like to discuss?" Her voice had become more clinical now, her interest in his case winning out over her earlier irritation.

"Ms Decker."

"Ah. Has your relationship progressed anymore since we last spoke about her? I asked you if you considered her a friend, and you were unsure."

"Mazikeen and I..."

"So you've worked through your issues together?" Linda interrupted.

"Yes, yes, she's been attempting to win back my favour and I have forgiven her conditionally."

"Conditionally?"

" _Yes_. I've forgiven her on the condition she never do it again, otherwise I will banish her to Hell and remove her from her position of stature. But back to Chloe..."

"You've figured out what she is to you?"

"Well, Maze and I have begun to suspect that the lapses in my immortality are caused by Chloe's presence."

They had undergone an extensive test earlier in the day in which Maze attacked him with a variety of weapons, all of which failed to injure him. Except the demon dagger, which he refused to allow Mazikeen to use on him. There was no need to be completely reckless.

"So you feel that Chloe causes you to be _vulnerable_."

" _Yes_." Was he speaking in tongues? "The only time I have been physically hurt is when she is in close proximity. Whenever she is not around and someone attempts to hurt me, they fail."

"Well when you become intimate with someone it can feel like that."

Honestly, he going to have to change in front of her too. Her ability to find metaphors in everything he said was truly exasperating.

"I'm being literal here, Doctor."

"It can feel scary, when you start to open up to someone you truly care about. But there are benefit's when you open yourself up to someone."

"My _physical_ safety is at risk."

At least that's what Maze kept drilling into him.

 _Chloe_. She'd asked him to call her by her first name, she obviously was not concerned about becoming more emotionally open to him.

Physically he wanted her. He recognised that, he was well familiar with that urge. But there was also a constant desire to make her happy, and keep her safe. And that desire even extended to the people she cared about. Lucifer would have been more than happy to allow the Douche to rot in jail for the rest of his lifespan before raking him over the coals in Hell. Not only for placing his child at risk to protect himself, but also for the pain he had caused Chloe throughout their marriage. And yet when he had seen Chloe worry for her child's happiness, and her infuriating feelings of obligation to the man, he had immediately called in some favours with the DA, the station's Captain, and to secure him an exceptional lawyer, for a fee his unsuspecting family could afford.

"Alright. Then stay away from her. Stay away from Chloe." Linda said flippantly.

His mind rebelled against the idea. And there was this odd sensation in his chest that protested at her words.

"I don't want to do that."

"And do you understand why you can't stay away from her?" Linda said. Was it his imagination or was there a faint smile playing around her lips.

" _No_ , that's what I pay you for isn't it? Tell me why this mortal is able to affect me? It seems my brother played no part in sending her, but Chloe seems clueless as to why she is able to change me. At first I thought maybe she was lying, but if she has an ability she seems wholly unaware of it."

"I think if you two are ever going to figure out why you affect each other you are going to need to talk about it. Start to understand your relationship, how you both feel about each other. Begin to see each other more, outside of your work place."

"Well we already do that." Lucifer sighed. "Although I have seen considerably less of her with her ex-husbands trial approaching."

"Her husband has been arrested?" Linda said, sounding shocked. Lucifer then remembered they hadn't seen each other since the Douche had turned himself in.

"Yes, he's on trial for some trivial matters. What he really deserves to be punished for is the suffering he's caused his family. An inherently _selfish_ creature."

Who deserved to be punished. Ideally with fire.

"And for the record it's her ex-husband. They've signed divorce papers. The last I saw Chloe she was taking the papers to her lawyer."

"Interesting." Linda nodded. "I notice you now call Detective Decker, Chloe. You used to primarily refer to her as Detective."

"She asked me to call her by her given name." Lucifer nodded. He still called her Detective on occasion, and he would continue to do so at work to avoid causing a scandal as Chloe was so certain one would break out if her colleagues heard the name change. Humans were so silly. How could calling someone by their first name be indicative of anything scandalous. He couldn't even get her to kiss him. Yet. And if they wanted a scandal...

"I see. And when do you plan to see her next?"

He sighed again. Lucifer had never sighed so much until he met Detective Decker. Even his brother couldn't create this much exasperation in him.

"She calls me every day. Or I call her."

"That's good. What do you talk about?"

"Oh, trivial matters. Work, the trial, her child."

"Have you been assigned any cases together yet?"

"No, though I suppose it's only a matter of time." At least he wouldn't have Detective Douche interfering with their work anymore.

"And are you planning to make any social plans together?" Linda continued.

"You're not getting jealous are you, Doctor." He grinned. "I suppose we are a little overdue with our payments aren't we."

She blushed but continued with her clinical detachment as best she could. "Our arrangement can end anytime, Lucifer, if you start to feel uncomfortable continuing on as your relationship with Chloe continues to evolve."

He rolled his eyes. "She won't even let me kiss her yet, Doctor. I wouldn't worry about something as drastic as a relationship."

The Devil couldn't be in a relationship. He would lose the respect of his followers for doing anything so, _domestic_.

The Devil engaged in elicit affairs that lasted the night and ended with sunrise. Lucifer played with every sex, he enjoyed sex with multiple partners, he participated in sex in every way known to man. He had done things over the course of his lifetime that would make even the most seasoned swinger blush from head to toe. Limiting himself to one woman? It was an impossibility, surely.

His sexual relationship with Doctor Martin was testing his usual practises as it was. Only his demons had the pleasure of regular attention from the Devil.

"You're not open to a relationship with Chloe?" Linda asked.

"The Devil is not known for monogamy, Doctor."

"I see. So you are open to the idea of Detective Decker seeing other men?"

She was definitely smiling this time.

"Because if I recall you never took her ex-husbands advances very well. In fact I seem to recall you saying seeing them together was like having a fat man sit on your chest." She quoted at him.

It was true, seeing them together did cause a pressure on his chest not altogether unlike having a fat man sitting there. And the thought of her interacting romantically with other men caused a similar sensation. How curious.

"I believe what you are experiencing here is jealousy. Again." Linda threw out unhelpfully. After their last discussion on the feeling it had become clear to Lucifer that he was experiencing jealousy. What still remained to be answered was why.

"And while you may not have to worry about Detective Espinoza," Linda continued, "Detective Decker is an attractive woman. It's only a matter of time before someone else begins to show her attention. And you have to ask yourself, are you sure you only want a physical relationship with her? Do you still believe you can cleanse her from your system? Or do you want something else?"

She tried to stifle a yawn, covering her mouth as she failed to do so. "Also, do you see yourself leaving my house in the imminent future? Because it's still ridiculously early."

"Yes." Lucifer said, standing. "It is. I'll leave you to your beauty sleep. Until next time, Doctor." He shot her his signature grin before making his escape.

Quickly making his way to his car he began to drive in his usual reckless manner through the quiet early morning streets of LA.

He decided to make this simple.

Does he want to fuck Chloe every way to Friday?

 _Yes_.

Does he want to keep her?

Maybe.

Perhaps.

Probably. He admitted to himself reluctantly, even if the potential of that admission could have dire consequences for them both.

Does he like the idea of her getting hit on by some delinquent ignominious?

No.

Does he want her to start a relationship with some unworthy, pitiful mortal?

No.

Was he happy when she divorced the Douche?

Yes.

Did he enjoy her admitting that she found him attractive, even if she undermined the compliment by adding unnecessary conditions to it?

Yes.

Could he tolerate the tiny human if it meant spending more time with Chloe?

Probably.

Was he well and truly fucked?

 _So it would seem_.

His Father and brothers above must be pissing themselves at his expense. Surely this must be their work. Someone like Chloe couldn't occur naturally. She was the only woman he had ever met on the mortal plane immune to his powers. Either she was sent here, unknowingly, or has been granted immunity for some reason.

At least now she knew the truth about the world it would be easier for him to find out the truth. He could question her, experiment to see how much she could affect him.

It would be dangerous for both of them to continue in each other's company. With his powers weakened by her presence he was at risk of death and so was she, as he would be powerless to protect her. The sheer number of people he could think of, just off the top of his head, who would be willing to take advantage of that fact.

Staying apart would be the safe option, Lucifer thought, as he ploughed through a red light. But since when did the Devil play it safe?

Besides, he grinned wickedly, he'd already promised her a date.

 **/**

 **Let me know what you think because I'm still not sure of my abilities when it comes to writing Lucifer, he's such a tricky character to get in the head of.**

 **I will apologise now because next week is going to be chaos so chapter posting may be sketchy. I'll try to post the next chapter Sunday/Monday then I won't get another chance to write until next Friday, I have so many events on (and none of them are fun so pity me a little).**

 **Look forward to hearing from you guys, you're all so sweet 3**


	9. The Weakness In Me

**Title is a song by Joan Armatrading.**

 **Long chapter to make up for the short one last week. This is it, you now won't hear from me until Friday or Saturday. My three days of torture are about to commence. A meeting with my personal supervisor about my dissertation tomorrow (I had a dream last night that he burned it in front of me while laughing), then a five hour volunteering shift outside in the British elements both tomorrow and Wednesday afternoon for an event I have had limited training for. And then Thursday a seminar of totalitarianism, a class that has assigned nearly 400 pages worth of reading that I am somehow supposed to find time for. Joy. If you never hear from me again, presume I have crawled into my bed and died from a broken soul :)**

 **/**

Chloe sat, her daughter resting on her knee, as she brushed her fluffy hair back away from her face. Trixie swung her legs as she talked to Dan on the phone, her bare feet bouncing off Chloe's shin.

"And then we played softball outside before coming back in, then we did a spelling test." Trixie rambled on about her day. "I got seven out of ten."

"Good job, babe." She could make out Dan saying. Chloe smiled and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

Turning her head, Chloe let her eyes wander as she stared aimlessly out the window. The sun was starting to inch towards the horizon, but the kitchen was still warm from its soft rays.

"Mommy." Trix drew her attention back. "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay, have you said goodbye?"

" _Goodbye_ , Daddy." Trixie sung down the phone. "Love you."

"I love you too, baby. Talk tomorrow."

"'Kay." Trix passed the phone over before darting off to go play with her toys, as she usually did when Chloe started to talk to Dan. They were only going to talk about boring legal stuff anyway, she always reasoned.

"Hey, Dan." Chloe said, stretching her legs out onto the next kitchen chair. Her feet had gone to sleep from having Trixie in her lap. "How'd your preliminary hearing go?"

"Great, the DA are dropping their charge of obstruction of justice."

"What? That's amazing." She said incredulously.

"I know, I don't know how my lawyer pulled it off. He went to confer with the prosecution and judge and came back saying the charge had been withdrawn."

"Wow."

"I know, Saul's great. I don't know how my parents afforded him." Dan laughed.

"Maybe he does pro bono." Chloe joked. If he was only facing evidence tampering charges Dan might get off only with a suspension.

"Maybe. Hey, did my parents say to you about Trixie going to stay with them over the summer?"

"Yeah. We haven't worked out dates yet but I have no problem with it. It'll give her something to do while I'm stuck at work."

"Well they'll be happy to have her for at least a few weeks, maybe a month."

"A month? I'm not sure I can give her up for that long." Dan's parents weren't exactly disciplinarians. Her daughter would be round as a house by the time they gave her back, she'd had chocolate cake every time they'd taken her out for a meal.

"We'll work something out. Besides you might want a break from work too."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm practically on a break now. I've transferred all the evidence but the Captain still has me on a light case load. I got to investigate a store robbery today, I closed the case in five hours."

She'd found evidence so fast she didn't even see the point in wasting Lucifer's time with it.

"I'm sure you'll get something soon. Besides, everyone in the department has eased up with you now. _Right_?" Dan asked, a guilty edge to his tone. He knew he had held the knowledge that could have backed her investigation up from her, the investigation into Malcolm that had made the entire department hate her and left her stuck with all the crappy cases.

"Yeah. Some of them are actually giving me _eye contact_ now." Chloe deadpanned. Between the two she guessed it was better that they were avoiding her out of guilt rather than excluding her out of hatred.

Dan sniggered. "Well I guess that's something. A couple of the guys were outside my trial before I went in. I expected some abuse but they wouldn't look at me either."

" _Hmm_." At least Dan had tried to do something about Malcolm. Everyone else just sat back and believed every lie he told them.

"What else are you going to do with Trixie over the summer?" Dan continued. "My lawyer is hoping to get me off with just a suspension, and at this rate I'm actually starting to believe him. I'll probably be suspended for a long time though. At least that means I should be more than available for babysitting duty."

"Well my Mom wants her for a little bit. I'm not letting her stay too long though, or she'll try to drag Trix to another audition."

"Christ, don't let her try that again." Dan said darkly. He hadn't liked the idea of her Mom dragging Trixie to auditions without asking first either. He'd hit the roof when she had mentioned it a couple of days after the disastrous family dinner. He'd then launched into the stratosphere when she told him about Trixie taking an Uber to Lux.

Probably best not to mention Lucifer offering up Maze for babysitting duty.

"I'll try to convince her to stay here so I'm never too far away."

"Good. Maybe get one of those baby cams to keep an eye on her too."

Chloe snorted. "We are not becoming those parents. I'm sure she'll be on her best behaviour."

"Well we're continuing with the preliminary tomorrow, we should be done by four so I'll call at the normal time."

"Okay. You sure you don't want me to bring Trixie along. She's asked to go every night this week."

"No. She'll see me when they let me out. Kiss her goodnight for me?" Dan asked.

"Of course. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Night, Chloe."

She stood up to place the phone back in its holder before crossing over to Trixie's room.

"Hey monkey. Ready for dinner."

"Yep." Trixie bounced up, leaving her dolls scattered across the floor. Evidently her dolls were back to their ninja mode, it looked like she had been orchestrating a fight between them. "What are we having?"

They wandered back into the kitchen, Chloe making a quick assessment of the bare cupboards and stark refrigerator.

"Erm...we might be eating out."

"Yay."

There was a knock at the door.

"Can we have burgers?"

"No, you've had enough fast food this week." Chloe said, crossing over to open the door.

"Chloe." Lucifer said brightly. "I hear I missed out on a case this morning?"

He entered the house without waiting for an invitation.

"Yeah it was an open shut case...You _knocked_?" Chloe said, a little incredulously. This had to be the first time he hadn't just let himself in.

"Yes, isn't that what you constantly tell me to do. Aargh." Trixie had thrown herself around Lucifer's shins.

"Lucifer. I got seven out of ten on my spelling test. Dad says I'm _really_ clever."

"Is that so." He picked up a stuffed panda from the side table as Trixie released him and threw it across a room. Trixie stared at him curiously as he turned to Chloe.

"She still hasn't mastered this then?"

"She's still not a dog." Chloe said, biting back a smile. She really shouldn't encourage him.

"We're going out for dinner." Trixie sung. "Mommy, can Lucifer come too?"

"Oh, I'm sure Lucifer has other things to do."

"No I don't. Free as a bird in fact. " Lucifer quickly interrupted. "Where are we going?"

"Mom says no more fast food." Trixie pouted.

"I should think so, Beatrice. Why subject yourself to processed mediocrity when you could indulge in culinary delight? Or any other kind of delight really." He shot Chloe a wink, his grin widening as she rolled her eyes. "In fact, I know just the place we can go."

"Nowhere too fancy, Lucifer." Chloe said sternly.

"Of course not. You're both starting from the abysmal outskirts of gastronomic adventure. I'll have to ease you in. I would hate to blow your mind too soon."

Once again Chloe rolled her eyes. He must have a condition that makes it biologically impossible for him not to flirt.

"I'll call the restaurant while you both get changed."

"I just said nowhere fancy, Lucifer." Chloe internally winced at how whiney her voice had just sounded.

"Don't fret, kitten." She scowled at the pet name. "It will be very casual. However just because we are not going to the crème de la crème of LA's culinary offers, tonight anyway, does not mean you can't dress for dinner. Not that you don't look positively ravishing now," Chloe was pretty certain she'd worn this exact outfit to work three days in a row, "but it's what is done in polite circles, you know."

Her scowl turned into a glower as his eyes raked over her. "Focus, Lucifer."

"Sorry love. You seem to have an effect on me."

"Mom, can I wear my pink dress?" Trixie asked excitedly. She loved getting dressed up. It would be a shame to ruin it for her, really.

"Sure thing, babe." Chloe conceded.

Trixie darted off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not beyond locking you out of the car again, you know." Chloe threatened before marching off to her room.

Climbing the stairs, she stomped into her room like a surly teenager, flinging her wardrobe doors open and staring at the contents with despair.

Casual but nice. Casual but nice.

As if Lucifer could actually do casual. His entire outfit for their casual dinner would probably cost her five months salary.

Opting for a black floral dress, she pulled on some low wedges before snatching her purse off the chair and hurried back downstairs to check on Trixie.

Lucifer was stood in the kitchen having an animated conversation on the phone and she therefore passed unnoticed into Trixie's room, her little girl waiting patiently on the edge of her bed for her Mom to arrive.

"Mommy, you're dress looks so pretty." Trixie smiled up at her. It sounded sweet but she was probably just trying to butter her up for more chocolate cake later.

"Thanks, honey, so do you. Let's get you some shoes. How about your purple sandals?"

"Okay."

Trixie had mastered putting on her shoes years ago but Chloe bent before her, regardless, to strap them on, dropping a kiss on her forehead as she stood.

"Mommy." Trixie started. "Is Lucifer taking you on a date?"

"What? Err..." Chloe's spluttering was interrupted by Lucifer's shadow falling across them.

"Beatrice." He admonished. "When I take your mother on a date she will be more than aware of the fact. She will, _hopefully_ , be much less reluctant to follow me, will not attempt to threaten me, _and_ ," Lucifer bent to Trixie's level, "you will most certainly be left at home with a well paid babysitter and a very large chocolate cake. As it is, _this_ is more of a _casual_ outing. Although..." He looked up at Chloe, "if your mother is interested, I do know a babysitter I can have here in ten minutes."

Cursing her reddening cheeks, Chloe pulled Lucifer up to his feet and ushered Trixie out of the room. "Not now, Lucifer."

"I know, Detective." He said airily. "But by my timetable. _Soon_."

It wasn't until they reached the restaurant, Trixie having completely filled the silence between the partners during the car ride, that Chloe realised that she had completely failed to discourage Lucifer's assumptions in anyway.

She couldn't date the Devil.

Could she?

Lucifer had taken them to a modern Tapas restaurant Chloe was loathe to admit she had been wanting to try for a while. There was a children's menu for Trixie and as Lucifer had driven them there she was unable to successfully argue with Lucifer's suggestion she have a glass of wine.

"Excellent." Lucifer beamed. "We'll have a nice Pinot." He told the waiter who took their drink menus away.

They'd barely glanced at their menus when a extremely large, bald man waddled over to their table, throwing his arms open with delight.

"Lucifer." He cried cheerfully.

"Ignacio." Lucifer said amiably, standing to accept the man's warm embrace.

"You made it." Ignacio turned to Chloe and Trixie. "Without this man, I would have nothing. He helped me to get all of this." He gestured fondly around the restaurant. "Everything tonight is on me."

"Oh, Ignacio, you are too kind." Lucifer grinned.

"Anything for you Mr. Morningstar. I will come back to take your order myself."

Ignacio excused himself and Lucifer turned to his menu, eventually feeling the stares of his eating companions.

"What?"

"Does everyone in this city owe you a favour?" Chloe sighed.

"Do they serve chocolate cake?" Trixie asked, flipping her menu over.

"For me, Beatrice, I'm sure they will." Lucifer winked at her. "And in answer to your question, Chloe, not everyone in this city. Just a sizeable amount."

Deciding it was best not to comment she focused on the menu.

"What are we ordering?" She asked the table.

"I rather fancy a plate of the seared lamb." Lucifer said.

"Mmm, cheesy potatoes." Trixie said.

"Let's get some olives as well. Do you like prawns, Chloe? They have some glazed with honey."

"Sure. Let's get some chicken too. And bread." Bread was good in case Trixie didn't like anything.

"Of course." Lucifer set his menu down and Ignacio was at the table again before she could blink.

"You're ready to order." He smiled. "What can I prepare for you? Might I suggest calamares, they're very fresh, the squid was only delivered an hour ago."

"Mmm, sounds wonderful." Lucifer said, smacking his lips for effect, prompting a giggle from Trixie. He placed the rest of their order and Ignacio took the menus away.

"So..." Lucifer began, leaning back in his chair. "Apart from solving a case, _alone_ ," he shot a glare at Chloe," and doing a spelling test, what else have you both done today?"

"I played softball." Trixie said, her smile wide.

"Really. And what is, softball?" Lucifer asked curiously.

Chloe suppressed a grin and grabbed her glass of wine, watching their conversation unfold. Lucifer seemed truly baffled at why softball existed.

"So it's just like baseball?"

"Well the balls softer."

"Why?"

"So it doesn't hurt if it hits us." Trixie answered dubiously.

"But that's how you learn to catch the ball. If it doesn't hurt you have no incentive to learn how to catch properly." Lucifer insisted. "Honestly, baseball is already a modification of rounders, why do you insist on altering sports so much in this country?"

"Erm..." Trixie shot a look at Chloe for help.

"Just roll with it Lucifer."

He looked unsatisfied with the answer but dropped the subject. "And you, Chloe. What have you done today?"

She set her glass back down. "Well, Dan called. Apparently the DA have, _very unexpectedly_ , dropped the charge of obstruction of justice."

"What excellent news." Lucifer said innocently.

"Yes." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Even Dan's wondering how he was able to get such a good lawyer and such a reasonable prosecution. You wouldn't happen to have any theories on that would you, Lucifer?"

"Ask me no questions Chloe, and I shall tell no lies." He smirked.

She bit on her tongue. Lucifer was trying to help Dan? Why?

For her?

Chloe pushed away the thought.

"Fine. What did _you_ do today, Lucifer?"

He looked surprised that she was dropping the subject so easily but quickly recovered. "Well, let's see. I saw Doctor Martin this morning. We talked for a little while before I headed back to Lux. I had a swim, made some business calls, had lunch, talked to my Father..."

"What?" Chloe cried, before remembering Trixie was at the table. She quickly backpedalled. "Erm, I mean that's good. I didn't know you were speaking." She took a large gulp of wine.

He'd been talking to God! _The_ God. The one she had been certain didn't exist until a month ago.

"Well he sent a message, I sent one back." Lucifer said calmly, a small smile pulling at his lips from her outburst.

"And?" Chloe prompted.

Lucifer shot Trixie a look who was looking at the pair with burning curiosity. "He just called to say he's had a talk with my brother."

Chloe chose her words carefully. "And your brother isn't coming for another visit any time soon, is he?"

"No." Lucifer said resolutely. "No, my father has found a nice little job for my brother. The hours are long but I hear his new office is in a place with a wonderfully _hot_ climate." He winked at her.

"Does that mean your _Dad_ is off your case then?"

Would He stop trying to drag Lucifer back to Hell if Amenadiel had been sent there?

"Not exactly, we've both decided that I have some unfinished business here."

"What?" Chloe asked curiously. She spotted Ignacio approaching the table laden with plates.

"You." Lucifer said simply as Ignacio placed their food before them.

"Here we go." Ignacio said cheerfully. "Let me top up your glasses."

She should have pointed out that Lucifer was driving and shouldn't drink anymore but her mind was wheeling.

What about her? Was it how she was immune to Lucifer's powers? Why he could be hurt when he was around her? And shouldn't God know why this was happening? She may never have been a devout Christian but she was pretty sure there was a section of the Bible somewhere that says God is omniscient.

"It all looks wonderful." Lucifer beamed as Ignacio took his leave again. "Trixie, what do you want to eat?" He asked, taking her plate.

"Everything but the olives." Trixie smiled as Lucifer followed her directions.

"Chloe, I presume you'll have everything?" Lucifer asked, taking her plate after he finished helping Trixie.

"Sure."

They all soon tucked into their food though Chloe's mind was a million miles away. Thankfully the food was keeping Trixie occupied so conversation was kept to the strict minimum of commenting on how nice the food was and asking for condiments to be passed along.

Lucifer must have mentioned something over the phone because as a waiter took away their empty plates, Ignacio returned with three pieces of gooey chocolate fudge cake that had Trixie drooling.

"Enjoy." Ignacio smiled as he set the plate before Trixie, clearly bemused by her.

"Thank you." Trixie chimed dutifully before seizing her spoon and digging into her dessert with fearsome ferocity.

"Babe, slow down." Chloe told her before picking up her spoon. It may be a casual dinner but giving her daughter the Heimlich would probably ruin the atmosphere somewhat.

The sponge melted on her tongue and despite having insisted that she was full, Chloe somehow found space for her cake. It was so good she was able to push away the idea of her Devil partner talking to his Father God for a few moments just to savour it.

"Excuse me." Lucifer said after they'd all finished. "I want to thank Ignacio."

"Did you enjoy your food, babe?" Chloe asked Trixie once he'd left.

"Mmm hmm."

"Better than burgers?"

Trixie scrunched up her nose.

"What about the chocolate cake?"

"So yummy." She beamed. "Is Lucifer coming home with us?"

"Well he'll have to drive us home."

Trixie nodded. "I drew a picture at school today, I want to show him."

"Okay." Chloe said, sure that Lucifer wouldn't be interested in the slightest. Although he had engaged with Trixie during dinner quite well, she had to give him credit. If only she could stop him from trying to get her to play fetch.

"Alright." Lucifer said, practically materialising by her side. "Are we ready to go home?"

"Don't we need to pay?" Chloe asked, standing up before helping Trixie shrug her sweater on.

"On the house. He does owe me." Lucifer grinned.

"Well shouldn't we at least leave a tip." Chloe insisted as they stood up.

"Everything's already taken care of. Shall we?"

He led them out to his car, waiting for them by the curb. Trixie smiled as Lucifer opened and shut her door for her while Chloe walked around to the passenger side.

"Trixie wants you to come inside when we get home. Says she has a drawing she wants to show you."

"How delightful. An original Beatrice Decker."

"Be nice, Lucifer." Chloe warned.

"I think you'll find I've been on my best behaviour all evening."

Chloe gave him a small smile. "Yes you have. Thank you for dinner, I've wanted to try this place for a while."

How could someone smile that wide? Somehow Lucifer managed it.

"Glad to be of service, Chloe."

They both ducked into the car, smiling to themselves while Trixie talked about her favourite restaurants for chocolate cake. Apparently Ignacio's was now making the list.

When they approached the house Trixie dove out of the car, barrelling up the front steps. She bounced impatiently while she waited for Lucifer and Chloe to catch up. As soon as the front door was unlocked she scrambled to her room, emerging a few moments later with a piece of paper clutched in her hand which she thrust at Lucifer.

As he stared at the piece of paper blankly, Trixie stood waiting before him expectantly, the smile never leaving her face.

Silently he passed Chloe the drawing before bending to pat Trixie on the head.

"Very good, Beatrice. The likeness is uncanny."

Chloe looked down at the picture in her hands. It was only stick figures but it was easy enough to tell who was who.

Dan stood at the far edge, holding hands with Trixie beside him. On her other side was Chloe whose other hand was held by what appeared to be Lucifer in his suit. They were all smiling widely with her house in the background.

Lucifer leaned into her side and whispered in her ear. "I guess you'd kick up a fuss if I cut Dan out of the picture?"

Ignoring him, Chloe smiled at her daughter. "Great job, monkey. I'll put it on the fridge. Now go get in your pyjamas, it's getting late."

"Okay." Trixie said, dancing off to her room.

Crossing over to the fridge Chloe stuck the picture under a magnet, all the time wondering what Dan would make of Lucifer being included in Trixie's drawings.

"I was thinking I would go into the office tomorrow." Lucifer said, following her. "Have a chat with the Captain about our strangely light case load. See if something can't be arranged."

"You're not going to do some weird mind voodoo on her, are you?" Chloe asked, turning to face him once she was sure the paper would stay up.

"Maybe." Lucifer hedged. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Chloe pursed her lips. "Don't tell me if you do, okay?"

"As you wish." Lucifer smiled. "Are Dan's parents still around?"

"Yeah, they taking Trixie out tomorrow, she might stay at their hotel with them."

"Ah, so you're not needed at home tomorrow night?"

"Lucifer," Chloe began. "Dan's Mom cried after we got divorced. I hardly think she will be happy watching Trixie so I can go out on a date."

"Did I mention a date?" Lucifer said innocently, placing a hand on his chest. "Rather presumptuous of you, isn't it?"

Feeling a blush start to crawl up her neck, Chloe moved to sidestep him but he caught her arms in his hands.

"Although, as always, your instincts have been proven correct. I was planning on asking you on a date but, if you feel now is the wrong time, I will just have to ask you again tomorrow. And if not then, then the day after that. And then again the day after that. And so on and so forth until you finally give in to your desires and say _yes_."

She was definitely red in the face now if Lucifer's smug grin was anything to go by.

"Say yes to what?" Chloe prompted.

"To my asking..." He realised what she meant. "Chloe." Lucifer's hands tightened around her arms. "Would you agree to go to dinner with me tomorrow evening?" He paused. "For a date."

Pretending to think about it, Chloe indulged herself and moved further forward into his arms. Looking up at him from under her eyelashes she was more than satisfied to see him looking like he was waiting for an axe to drop over his head. "Well, while I do like the idea of you begging for a few days..."

His expression dripped with sin.

"Dinner tomorrow night would be lovely, Lucifer." Chloe smiled shyly.

"Excellent. I'll make a reservation."

"Fine. Tell me what I need to wear." Chloe said.

"Well preferably..."

" _Lucifer_." She said sternly.

"Sorry, kitten. Couldn't resist."

"You need to stop calling me kitten."

"But it suits you so perfectly." He played with a piece of hair hanging near his hand.

" _Lucifer_."

"You can sulk all you want, love, but I'm not going to stop." He smirked. "Not unless you ask _really_ nicely."

"We still need to talk about..." Chloe paused before pointing at the ceiling, her hand brushing against Lucifer's chest.

He sighed. "Tomorrow, love. I'm sure we'll find some time during our investigations. There are probably some things I should tell you before dinner."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Little ears." He said pointedly.

"Fine." Chloe agreed reluctantly. The curiosity would probably keep her awake all night. And if by some miracle she did forget, the idea of their date would probably have her bouncing off the walls. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucifer."

"Bright and early." He moved away from her somewhat reluctantly. "Devil's promise. Seal it with a kiss?" Lucifer moved back forward, only inches away from her.

Stay strong. "I don't need a promise. You never lie right?"

"Not to you, kitten."

" _Goodnight_ , Lucifer."

He mock saluted her as he left the house.

Oh boy, was she in trouble.

 **/**

 **Okay so some of you complain I'm too easy on Dan, some of you complain I'm too harsh on him. I don't know, I don't really care, just roll with it.**  
 **I called his lawyer Saul in a reference to Better Call Saul which is amazing.**  
 **Sorry there was no Maze, soon hopefully!**  
 **No I probably won't show Lucifer & God's message exchange but it will feature in the next chapter.**

 **Apart from that let me know what you want to see happen on their date! Show me some love in the comments, my week is looking so bleak I need cheering up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought!**


	10. Take Me To Church

**Take Me To Church, Hozier - I haven't listened to this song in forever but it came on the radio while I was writing this. Seemed to fit.**

 **So thank you all for your endless patience. I know I said I'd post by Saturday and it's now Sunday. Sorry. Things are insane. I've promised my supervisor I'll finish my second chapter by this week and I also need to start researching for an essay that's due on the 18th and a presentation for the 24th. And the instructions for both have been extremely vague which is not at all frustrating (*read heavy sarcasm*). But I am going to try to keep updating this as much as I can - I really love writing this story and you're all so nice to me about it it makes it such a joy to do!**

 **/**

Knowing Lucifer was planning his mind games for the Captain, Chloe decided to take a more leisurely drive to the station. After getting Trixie ready for school she'd dropped her off with her stuff for tonight.

"Now you'll be good for your Grandparents won't you." Chloe had said sternly as they stood before the gates.

"Yes." Trixie said dutifully, probably already plotting how much cake she could wheedle out of Grandpa.

"I don't want you being sick tomorrow because you've eaten too much junk food." Chloe continued. "Now I've told Grandma that you're to eat all of your vegetables at dinner tonight if you're going to have any dessert. _And_ I've packed some fruit with your lunch so you had better eat that too."

"I will Mom." Trixie said, starting to bounce on her feet.

"Okay, give me a hug." Chloe bent down to her level and was engulfed in her daughters arms. Pressing a kiss to her cheek she waved as her daughter ran into school before getting back into the car to drive to work.

Lucifer said he would get them a good case.

Right now she was more concerned with his conversation with... _God_. About her.

And that somehow after having a conversation about, _that_ , they were meant to go on a date. Together. Her. _A_ Detective. Him. _The_ Devil.

It didn't really make a lot of sense.

It would be a complete lie to say she had slept well last night. When she wasn't staring at the ceiling she was having heavy handed dreams about corridors, white lights and dark shadows. It was a good thing she'd decided on a lazy morning, she needed the extra time to cover the shadows under her eyes.

Lucifer would probably notice anyway.

He always noticed with her. The most infinitesimal details and _he_ would see them. It could be more than infuriating at times. Other times it could be, nice, though she was loathe to admit it.

Maybe it was her ego.

Maybe because it was Lucifer.

It was hard at this stage to deny their attraction. But there was something else, something that might be connected to why she was the reason he could get hurt. Maybe not.

She'd never believed in fate, but now. Maybe this was all a plan.

Maybe she was a pawn in someone else's game. Maybe someone was trying to hurt Lucifer and had chosen her to do it for them. Did she even have any free will here, because it didn't feel like she did.

When she'd leaned into Lucifer's touch yesterday she hadn't wanted him to leave, and Chloe knew he felt the same way. There was a reluctance in both of them to leave the other. Even when they were on the phone there was always a hesitation before one of them would hang up.

Was that really them or was it orchestrated?

Could the Devil even be controlled like that? The way Lucifer, Mazikeen and Amenadiel talked about humans it seemed that she could be.

But then why would he respond to her?

What could it humanely be about _her_? Mazikeen seemed more than frustrated with the question.

Pulling into the station car park her brain continued to swim as she made her way into the bullpen. While a couple of people still averted their eyes when she passed _some_ progress had been made, and a few of her colleagues shot her a shy smile which she returned, feeling very odd about it all.

Part of her wanted to revel in the opportunity to say she was right. The other part just wanted to move to another station and leave the whole mess behind.

Lucifer was lounging in her desk chair, in his usual suit, his grin stretching widely across his face at her approach.

"Detective, you're later than usual."

"Yeah I had to drop Trixie off at school." Chloe said, moving to set her bag down. Lucifer raised a hand to stop her.

"No need to get settled, we have work to do." He smirked triumphantly before nodding over to the Captain's office. Through the blinds Chloe could just make her out, sat dazedly in her chair.

"Don't tell me anything." Chloe repeated her instructions from the night before, before turning to leave the office. Working with Lucifer was certainly changing what she was willing to ignore, but it was still nicer to smooth over the details.

Again people smiled shyly as she passed. It was disconcerting after so many years of unconcealed contempt.

"How is the spawn this morning?" Lucifer asked as they got in the elevator. "Looking forward to her evening?"

"Yes. Do you have a case file?" Chloe asked offhandedly, trying to drag her mind back to work mode.

"Well, not exactly." Lucifer said calmly as the elevator doors pinged open. "We'll take your car shall we? Although you can give me the keys."

"No, I'm driving." Her hand curled tightly around them as Lucifer tried to snatch them. Holding them behind her back she focused on the more important part of his sentence. "What do you mean, not exactly? What case did the Captain assign us?"

"Well." Lucifer sighed, making one last attempt to get around her before giving up. "The Captain didn't exactly assign us anything."

"Then what were you doing in there?" Chloe asked suspiciously. "And who _did_ assign us a case?"

"I was in there convincing the Captain, in my own _special_ way, which you've already made it perfectly clear you want to know nothing more about..."

"...It's illegal to bribe an officer of the law." Chloe interrupted.

"No bribery took place. Or anything else untoward before your imagination gets away from you." He tutted playfully. "Although if you're imagining about me and _you_ by all means carry on..."

" _Lucifer_. Who gave us a case?"

He unbuttoned his jacket as they came up to the car. "I did."

"You have a case for us? Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"Little ears." Lucifer smiled. "It can be rather tricky, talking in front of Beatrice. Tricky Trixie. Ah, I do like a good alliterative moniker."

"What's the case?" Chloe asked, a hand coming up to rub her temples.

"Before we start anything I have to tell you about what my Father told me yesterday. Then I'll tell you what I have planned."

"It has to do with... _Him_?"

"In a way. Shall we?" He gestured to the car, getting into the passenger seat.

Walking around to the driver's side, Chloe waited until they had their seatbelts on to ask where they were heading.

"Back to Lux. It'll be easier there."

"Fine."

They were quiet on the drive over. Knowing the conversation that was about to come, Chloe spent the drive trying to organise the questions in her head and soothe the throbbing that arose with each new question that came to her.

"I take it your evening was much more interesting than mine." Lucifer said, twining his fingers together as they turned down the street to Lux.

"What?"

"The shadows under your eyes." Lucifer pointed out. "Did you and Beatrice decide to paint the town beige last night?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No, I just had trouble sleeping."

"Ah, that'll be the excitement." Lucifer smirked.

"No it was just my dreams keeping me up." Chloe replied without thinking. Getting out of the car, Lucifer was hot on her hells as they entered the club.

"What dream?"

"You're back early." Mazikeen observed, half draped over the bar looking completely disinterested with anything in the world except the bottle she held in one hand.

"Is she alright?" Chloe asked Lucifer as they passed her for the elevator.

"She's fine. Just missing her pet." He answered curtly. "What dream?"

"It was nothing bad, just _weird_."

The doors closed on them as they made their way up to the loft.

"Weird, how?" Lucifer continued to push her.

Sighing, Chloe just accepted the fact that Lucifer would never stop nagging her and proceeded with her story.

"Well I was walking along a corridor. I don't really know where, or how I got there. But I eventually saw you. You were standing at the very end, I hadn't been able to see you before. For some reason it felt important that I get to you. I couldn't hear you but you were waving at me, and you looked worried. So I start heading towards you. But every time I got within five feet of you there was this bright light and the whole dream would start again, but I'd remember I had to get to you. And I remember getting frustrated every time everything reset itself, but no matter how fast I moved I couldn't get anywhere near you. I must have woken up six times but each time I fell back to sleep it was the exact same dream."

The doors had opened during her story and Chloe had marched off to the couch, not even noticing that Lucifer was trailing behind her, his frown deepening with every word.

"And when I got up this morning I just felt exhausted. It was like I'd actually been running. It was all very cryptic." Chloe huffed, throwing herself onto the sofa, her hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

Lucifer came to sit beside her, pulling her hand from her hair before smoothing it back down.

"You'll tell me if you have the same dream again?" He said strangely.

"Why?" Chloe asked, looking up at his face for the first time since she began her story. His brows were drawn together, casting shadows across his eyes. And the way his lips twisted together. He almost looked worried.

She must be misreading him. He wasn't the kind of person to get worried. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued having fun.

"People in my _family_ are known to use dreams as a form of communication. Promise me."

"Then why would they make it so cryptic if they wanted to tell me something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Read the Bible, would you?"

Lucifer sunk back into the couch, stretching his arms out across its back, grazing her hair with the movement.

"So, are we going to do this?"

His head rose quickly to meet her gaze.

"Talk about your conversation with _God_." Chloe quickly clarified before he could get carried away.

"Right. You want a drink first?"

"Just tell me what's going on, Lucifer."

He let his head drop back against the couch again. "Very well. How shall I begin?"

"How about telling me how you talked to your Father?"

He jerked his head to the far left of the room. Following the action Chloe saw something tall covered in a grey throw.

"What is it?"

"A dove. Very clichéd but my Dad likes using old school methods."

"You talked to a dove?" Chloe asked sceptically. Looking at the object she could just make out the rounded top of a cage.

"You're asking me about what my Father and I spoke about last night. My Father, _God_ , and myself, the _Devil_. You're getting stuck on the plausibility of a dove as a means of communication?" Lucifer laughed at her.

"Well..." Chloe struggled before exhaling heavily. "Does it talk back?"

" _No_." He looked at Chloe like _she_ was the crazy one here. "All I had to do was hold it and his message was transferred to me. And then I just had to speak out loud because, you know, _omniscience_."

"Right. And he replied through the dove?"

"Wrong again. The dove can only carry one message, although there is no constraint in length. It's rather like attaching a letter to a pigeon's leg, except without the hassle of having to read anything."

"Alright." Chloe nodded. She still had questions but decided it was probably for the best to just carry on. "So what did _He_ say?"

"Well first of all he gave me the rundown of what had happened with my brother after he was summoned. He's been sent back to guard the gates, make sure nothing nasty escapes. My Father feels it's a fitting punishment for releasing a soul from Hell, to be sent there himself. Of course he's not going to actually be tortured, though I know many a demon who would be happy to do the job on my behalf."

"Is he staying there permanently?" Chloe asked.

"No. He's only been sentenced there for a few centuries." Lucifer said unhappily.

A few... _never mind_. "So you're Dad's not going to try and make you go back there?"

It felt weird calling God Dad but in the scheme of things this entire conversation was complete insanity.

"Not for now. If Amenadiel stops abandoning his post, which he won't now my Father has a proper eye on him, there shouldn't be a need for me to get back anytime soon."

"But eventually?" She pushed.

He grumbled. "Yes, eventually. But don't worry kitten, I don't intend to go anywhere without a fight."

"I thought we'd been over this."

"Yes, but I find the more you object the more I enjoy calling you it. You're really quite adorable when you're annoyed."

"You talked to Him about me?" Chloe pushed.

"Yes."

" _And_?" She turned to face him.

Curling his outstretched arm around her shoulders he absently played with a piece of her hair.

"He's not certain what you are, or at least he's not telling me. But we're pretty sure you're not human. At least not entirely."

Her mouth fell open. " _What_? What does that mean!?"

"Stay calm. You see, this is why I suggested a drink first."

" _Lucifer_!"

"All human's should be suggestible to a divine presence - even a banished one. The very fact that you can resist my powers and cause them to falter is, to my Father and I, proof that you are not entirely mortal."

"So what the hell am I then!?"

"Don't get upset, Chloe."

"The hell I won't! What the fuck is this crap?" She shoved his arm off her.

"We're not entirely sure."

"You just said He's omniscient! How can He _not_ know!?" Chloe cried.

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably. "He believes you've been protected by another divine being. Perhaps another of my brothers or sisters. Perhaps another of Father's creations. Or, of course, there is the other possibility that he does know but has devised a _grand_ plan that rests on not telling us. He enjoys doing that." He said bitterly.

She struggled for words. Half of her wanted to scream the other half screamed for that drink.

"You know, I rather like you being angry with my Father."

Chloe ignored him. "So what the fuck do we do now?"

Lucifer grinned. "We're going to do some experimenting."

"Experimenting?"

"Yes. On the both of us."

"To find out what I am?"

"Yes, and to see why you're affecting me. Now," he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "I already had Mazikeen throw some knifes at me. I'm going to see what proximity you need to be near me for me to become liable to injury."

Lucifer produced a knife from his inside pocket.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe cried.

"It's for the experiment."

At this rate she wouldn't be going home tonight she'd be checking into an asylum.

"Now. Go stand at the far end of the room, by the elevator." Lucifer commanded.

He wasn't going to stab himself. That would be insanity.

"In your own time, kitten." He huffed when she didn't immediately follow his instructions.

On shaky feet Chloe moved to the far end of the room, flinching when Lucifer lightly pricked the end of his forefinger with the knife.

"Hmm. Blood. I'm going to move onto the balcony and try again. Stay there."

He moved into the doorway and tried again. Scowling he moved back another ten feet and tried again. Finally he pushed himself up against the railings and jabbed another one of his finger.

"Dammit." He cried before storming back to her, sucking on one of his fingers. "Still bleeding."

"You were still immortal when we first worked together." Chloe said faintly. "It wasn't until a month or so later that you started getting hurt."

"Nine weeks actually." Lucifer informed her, pulling his finger away to see it had stopped bleeding.

"So are we sure it's actually me causing this?"

" _Yes_. But something must have changed after we met. A reason why it didn't affect me at first. Perhaps it's gradual? Like a contagion, spreading, slowly infecting."

"Is there any way we can go for a nicer metaphor than you comparing me to an infectious disease?" She frowned.

He smiled down at her.

"We know my powers work on Trixie."

"A little too well." Chloe mumbled, thinking back to the time Trixie had stolen some chocolate cake and explained Lucifer's lesson of taking what you want.

"And your Mother shows no signs of immunity either."

When she'd rang her Mom to tell her about her divorce from Dan her Mom had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Lucifer was the obvious reason. How she still like him after their last encounter, that dinner would hardly have made such a good impression with most people.

"Perhaps something from your Father's side. Obviously I can't test him _now_ , but a little review of his past may illuminate matters."

"You wanna know about my Dad?" Chloe asked, slumping against the wall feeling exhausted by the entire thing.

"You want that drink now?" Lucifer cooed, sensing her fatigue. He dragged her over to the kitchen without waiting for a response.

Placing a glass on the counter before her, he poured a generous amount of scotch, throwing some ice in before sliding it over.

"Now. How intimate are you with your Father's life, _before_ the Earth was graced with your beauty?" He smiled cheekily.

"Save the cheesy lines for tonight, Lucifer." She admonished, taking a substantial gulp from her glass.

"He was from Maine. His parents died when he was in his early twenties. Car crash I think." Chloe started. "He moved to California a few months later. Said he came for the sunshine."

"I'll check that later." Lucifer said, waving a hand for her to continue with her story.

"He met Mom, I'm not sure exactly when but it wasn't much later I think. She hadn't got any screen roles yet, she was working at a local supermarket, getting work at a small theatre when she could. Dad was visiting a parolee nearby, they met when my Mom walked into him." Chloe smiled, easily picturing her Mom either walking into him because she was a million miles away or seeing him and purposefully colliding to get his attention.

"They got married a month later."

"A month." Lucifer asked. "Why the rush..." He trailed off speculatively, eyeing her up.

"It wasn't like that. They were married for three years before I was born." Chloe shrugged. "My Mom always said she couldn't resist him. They seemed like complete opposites yet for some reason they loved each other."

"Not entirely unheard of. Was your Father a popular person?"

"Oh yeah." Chloe's smile grew. "Everyone loved him. Even when he was working he never got into any real trouble. Well except..." Except that last time.

"People tended to bend to his will?" Lucifer prompted.

"Just because he was a likeable person didn't mean he had powers or anything, Lucifer."

"Did you ever argue with him?" Lucifer continued as though she hadn't spoke.

"A couple of times, never over anything major."

"And could he persuade you over to his side of things?"

"Sometimes."

"But not always?"

"I guess not." He hadn't been able to convince her not to do Hot Tub High School. Boy did she wish she'd listened to him.

"Interesting."

He paused, deep in thought while Chloe continued to sip at her drink. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but she felt rather disconnected from the whole thing at this point.

"We should get you home." Lucifer said eventually. "You look like you could use a nap before tonight."

Chloe frowned. A nap sounded heavenly but she wasn't entirely sure her dreams were willing to comply.

"I don't think I could sleep."

"Well you'll try. I don't want you falling asleep before we even get to the main course." He said, sounding oddly stern.

"I'll just have that weird dream again." Chloe rolled her shoulders. Really she should have no trouble staying awake. She'd just have some coffee and be ready to go. She was a cop, a lack of sleep was hardly uncommon. Except she felt like the exhaustion was rooted in her bones.

Lucifer didn't object to the statement like she thought he would. Instead he just watched her like she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

Finally he moved to her side and beckoned her with his hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, following him without hesitation.

"You'll rest here. I'll be around doing some research." He led her to the guest room and ushered her in. "I'll wake you up and take you back to your place before dinner."

"You're not going anywhere?" Chloe said unsurely, inching towards the bed.

"You have my word and _that_ is my bond. Now, do you want me to help you sleep." Lucifer grinned.

"I'm not having sex with you, Lucifer." She groaned.

"That's not what I was suggesting... _I wasn't_!" He insisted under her glare. "I have a trick I can use to help you sleep. As you seem to be accepting my Hell form relatively well, I think it could be of some use."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sit down." Lucifer guided her by the elbow to settle down against the cascade of pillows. Her eyes fluttered as she sunk into the bed but an inherent nervousness stopped sleep from pulling her under.

"Now, just relax." Lucifer soothed, placing his hands on her face. He rubbed circles into her temples as he drew her gaze to his eyes.

Turning in on themselves she was confronted with the swirling redness, drawing her gaze towards their depths. For a moment she struggled against the pulling motion, feeling that she may never emerge if she allowed herself to get sucked in.

"Try to find the bottom." Lucifer instructed her calmly, sensing her distress. Pushing aside her discomfort, Chloe allowed herself to go limp in his arms.

Everything in her periphery seemed to fade away and the red was all encompassing. It didn't seem as terrifying as it once did, although it was certainly hypnotic. Had there always been elements of black in there?

Lucifer was pushing her further backwards into the sheets and the black seemed to be growing stronger, wider stripes growing in the red. Pushing and pushing the blackness grew and everything else faded.

 **/**

 **So, disappointed there was no date? I promise it will be in the next chapter. I just figured I needed to deal with the whole conversation with God first! As always feedback, suggestions and hellos are welcome! Hope you all enjoyed this, let me know what you think! Love you all (well unless you're mean :P)3**


	11. Poison

**Poison by Alice Cooper. The lyrics are pretty fitting to their relationship I think. I recommend listening to the song, if only because Alice Cooper has a great voice.**

 **I hear you callin and it's needles and pins (and pins)**  
 **I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**  
 **Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)**  
 **I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison**

 **You're poison runnin through my veins**  
 **You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**

 **So I took a while to update. Sorry, but this is my longest chapter yet and I hope it was all worth the wait. I have class tomorrow, and an election to vote for as well. Hopefully I should be able to write more this weekend but May is assessment period so I may be slower than I have been in the past. Sorry, once this month is over I should have much more time to write! But I'll do my best.**

 **Thank you for the lovely comments - they're an excellent motivator to write!**

 **Alerts for fluff (that means you QueenBoudica).**

 **/**

"Chloe. Come on, sweetness, time to wake up."

Through the darkness Chloe became aware of the gentle voice, coaxing her awake. She was being shaken tenderly and reluctantly allowed her eyes to flutter open.

"Lucifer?"

"I went downstairs." Lucifer announced as she rose groggily from her dreamless sleep, trying to push away the warm cocoon of blankets she had somehow ended up swaddled in. "It wasn't until I stood just outside the doors that my immortality returned. Useful knowledge to know, for the next time we're on a case."

Her mouth was dry, an indication of just how heavily she had slept. "How long was I..."

"Hmm, about five hours." Lucifer said, consulting his watch. "I thought about waking you for lunch but you looked very comfortable. Oof."

Lucifer was caught off guard as Chloe flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a hug.

"I like where this is going." He purred, running his arms down her back to her waist.

Ignoring him, Chloe buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I don't think I've slept that well since Malcolm came back. Thank you, Lucifer."

"Old parlour trick." Lucifer said happily. "Not that I usually use it on beautiful women I've succeeded in getting into bed, but I'm glad to be of service. And now of course that you're awake..."

She slapped his hands away as they attempted to slide further down. "Not now, Lucifer."

He buried his nose in her hair and took a deep inhalation. "Soon, kitten." He exhaled, his breath warming her cheek.

Lucifer planted a kiss on the top of her head before reluctantly moving away.

"We need to leave in the next ten minutes if we're going to fit in a trip to your house before our reservation."

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, mourning the loss of warmth as she threw the covers aside. Lucifer had obviously taken her shoes off after she fell asleep, they were lined up neatly against the wall. She hastened to put them on before allowing Lucifer to drag her out of the room by the arm.

"It's a surprise." He answered gleefully, pulling her into the elevator.

"I need to know what to wear." Chloe protested.

Lucifer grinned evilly. " _Oh_ , I think I can sort that out for you."

"You are not deciding what I wear tonight."

The fresh air that hit them as they exited the club cleared the last of the cobwebs from her head. Chloe hadn't felt so awake in weeks.

As they approached her car, Chloe paused to rummage through her purse for her keys, panicking when she couldn't find them.

"Lucifer, I think I left my keys upstairs, I'll just go..." She stopped as she looked up and saw Lucifer twirling her keys while casually leaning against the car. "You stole my keys!"

"You drive like an octogenarian. We're on a schedule, remember."

Without waiting for a response Lucifer hopped into the driver's seat leaving Chloe with no choice but to, grumbling the whole time, slide into the passenger's side.

"There's nothing wrong with my driving." She insisted.

"Whatever you say, Grandma." Lucifer said brusquely, pulling out the car park with alarming speed.

"Lucifer." Chloe warned. "Don't make me arrest you."

"I think we've already established, dear, that handcuffs don't work on me. So unless you're more creative in the bondage department than you've been letting on, don't bother."

She huffed. "I don't want to spend this date in an emergency room. And remember, as long as I'm with you, a telephone pole will kill you too." "Relax. I think you'll find my reflexes are second to none." Lucifer said cheerfully, looking her over. "You do realise that the entire purpose of a date is to have fun."

"Watch the road!"

"There's nothing worse than a backseat driver, Chloe."

"Nothing?" She deadpanned.

"I meant it figuratively. Don't get snarky."

"Fine." Chloe gave in, spending the rest of the car ride with both hands white knuckled from holding onto her seat and the door handle as they sped around corners and through very nearly red lights. Lucifer of course found the whole thing very amusing, as he proceeded to tell her as they came to a screeching halt outside her house.

"You are the most adorable thing I have met in all of my existence." He told her, quite happily.

"Can you tell me that later, I think I left my heart three blocks back." Chloe gasped, exiting the car on shaky legs.

"Of course, kitten." He met her on the sidewalk. "Would you like me to carry you in, you're starting to resemble Bambi on ice?"

She shot him a glare and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Very well, after you then." Lucifer said, gesturing for her to proceed.

Swiftly making her way into the house, Chloe shrugged off her jacket and threw it, with her purse, onto the couch. Next she toed off her shoes before heading upstairs to brush her teeth.

Lucifer lounged in the doorway as she did, never leaving her side.

"You know you don't have to watch me, I'm not going to run off." Chloe mumbled around her toothbrush.

" _I_ am the one whose word is a sacred bond. You on the other hand..."

"Yeah, alright." Chloe said, slightly embarrassed. Leaning down she rinsed before moving past Lucifer into her bedroom. Thankfully with her slow morning she had actually taken the time to make the bed and put all of her clothes away. "So, how fancy are we talking here?" She asked, throwing her wardrobe doors open.

"Upscale, modern place." Lucifer answered, sitting at the edge of your bed. "Are you sure there isn't a deal I could entice you into that would allow me to pick for you?"

"Very sure."

He slumped back on the bed.

Chloe pulled out a couple of dresses, throwing them over his face.

"You're not staying in here while I get dressed." She said sternly, as he sat up pushing the fabric away so he could see her, glaring down at him her hands on her hips.

"But kitten..." He protested.

"Out."

"It'll be so much more fun if I stay."

"Go."

"I don't think you..."

" _Lucifer_ , get _out_!"

You'd think given the fuss she was sending him back to Hell. Ultimately he relented, pausing in the doorway.

"For the record I like the green one."

Chloe shut the door in his face before turning back to the selection before her.

Irritatingly she had been leaning towards the green.

Turning to the vanity she touched up her makeup and ran a hand through her curls, knowing Lucifer would prefer her hair down.

Really the constant attempts to get her into bed had always been infuriating. Going on a date seemed to be the first thing they were doing right. Hell, he'd already seen her naked. But this was normal. Nothing with them was ever normal and doing this was just... _nice_.

Resolved to make the most of their rare calm moments, Chloe seized the green dress and slipped it on. It wasn't too low cut but the shape was flattering. Rummaging through the bottom of her closet she found a nice black heel.

Swinging the bedroom door open she found Lucifer slumped against the opposing wall.

"You actually listened to me." He said incredulously, moving towards her. "I could eat you right here."

"We have a reservation." Chloe reminded him, moving towards the stairs.

"Fuck that."

She turned to him, arching an eyebrow as he continued to look her over, eventually returning his gaze to her face.

"Though of course you must be hungry." He conceded. "Although for the record if you do feel like skipping the formalities I could cook something for you. Anything you would like, I'll make it."

"I have nothing in the fridge. Besides. _You_ promised me a date, Lucifer." Chloe laughed, moving down the stairs. "That means going outside, now are you coming or what?"

"Of course." Lucifer darted past her on the stairs, stopping to grab her jacket before opening the front door for her.

"You're so weird." Chloe said, smiling as she locked the front door and got back into the car, allowing Lucifer to open the passenger door for her.

"Just proving chivalry isn't dead." Lucifer grinned, getting behind the wheel.

"I'm pretty sure offering to bang me every way till Sunday, as you did a few weeks ago, does not count as chivalry." Chloe pointed out, tightening her seatbelt to the point she was almost cutting off circulation.

She had a daughter to live for.

"The offer is always open. In fact I could get us to Lux in a matter of minutes..."

"Dinner, Lucifer. The reservation. I didn't get dressed up to eat in your kitchen."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and Chloe didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

"And if you recall you were the one who asked me for a date, to the point of begging." She smirked.

"To the point of threatening to beg." Lucifer clarified. "I'll beg now if that's what you're in to."

"Right now the only thing I'm in to is food, Lucifer. I haven't had anything to eat since a bowl of cereal this morning."

"Ah then you should have room for dessert. Frederick makes the most lovely apple pie. When I first tried it I was convinced he'd selected his ingredients from the Garden."

"Garden?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Of Eden? ... The Tree of Life? ... _No_. Didn't your parents send you to Sunday School?" Lucifer admonished. "Honestly, what have we descended to in these times?"

"Satan's trying to convince me to go to Church?" Chloe laughed. "And I thought our conversation this afternoon was weird."

"I'll happily never enter a Church again. Though it would be useful if you brushed up on your Biblical literature a little bit, save me from constantly having to answer your questions."

"I thought you liked being a know it all." She grinned.

He glared at her from the corner of his eyes. She didn't even bother reminding him to watch the road, he was driving slower now, obviously no longer trying to scare her witless.

"So, what does Frederick owe you for?" Chloe asked, stretching her legs out.

"Hmm?"

"The chef at the restaurant you mentioned. I'm guessing he's one of the many people you've made a deal with."

"I helped him to get an apprenticeship with a Michelin star chef."

"And in return?" She prompted.

"He hasn't paid me back yet."

"So you just make deals all the time? You don't seek people out, people you want something from?"

"No." Lucifer said, sounding slightly insulted. "I'm not nearly as devious as you give me credit for."

He was probably more devious than she could ever imagine.

"I simply meet people, learn of their problems and help them however I can. I've become very well connected in my time up here, so I introduce people to others who already owe me something."

"And never for your own personal gain?" Chloe said sceptically.

"Well of course I utilise _some_ of the favours myself. It wouldn't be much fun if I didn't get _something_ out of it. Most humans I've made deals with are so grateful for my help they are more than willing to return the favour."

"Sounds like a nice set up. So why work with me?"

He shrugged. "It made an interesting change. After the case with Delilah I found I rather enjoyed playing cop." He grinned. "Of course you make a rather delicious incentive."

"You know you can lay off with the flattery. You've already got me on a date."

Lucifer looked affronted. "Miss Decker. I do not flatter you with the sole purpose of getting in your good graces. A woman like you deserves to be complimented every day. And I wish you would stop _presuming_ that I have an ulterior motive every time I try to do something nice."

"I'm sorry." Chloe said, taken aback.

"You damn well should be." He chastised. "In fact. If you're _really_ sorry, you'll be quiet and listen to me."

Lucifer turned to her, eyebrows raised challenging her.

Chloe mimed zipping her lips, allowing him to continue with whatever he was planning.

"I am the Devil. While depictions of me are _frankly_ ridiculous, I am in no ways human or angelic. I like, no, _love_ the pleasurable sins, and I love bringing people over to my side of thinking. Beelzebub _does not go on dates_." He said emphatically. "I engage in pleasures of the _flesh_. I inspire lust in God's creations and bring them down to _my_ level, I do not raise them up to _His_.

"In the entirety of my being, which need I point out covers the _whole_ of Earth's existence and then some - I have not _once_ sunk to this level." They came to a sudden stop outside the restaurant, a valet holding himself by the door, awaiting Lucifer's call. Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt.

"To think that a creature of _my_ Father's could be immune to _my_ charms is frankly preposterous. Not once have I had trouble corrupting his pets. And then after millennia, during which, _both_ in my time in Hell and wandering Earth, I have engaged in more pleasures than you could humanly fathom, you _blunder_ into my life!

"No, things were not perfect. But I took what I wanted and they always wanted me in return, even if they did deny it afterwards to try and save themselves grace with dear old Dad. But you? Ha! _No_ , not Chloe Decker, insignificant mortal. Married to an incompetent buffoon who somehow convinced someone like _you_ to marry _him_ , which for the record I cannot even begin to comprehend. Who dedicates her life to her daughter's happiness and protecting the lives of people who neither appreciate or sometimes even remember her! And if they do remember you it's only because they had the good fortune of seeing you without your shirt on. Which, by the way, I used to enjoy throwing in your face. Now it makes my blood boil whenever someone mentions it. You are a complete aggravation. Your very existence, your presence infuriates me every day.

"When you came out in _that_ dress," he jabbed his finger at it like it was another offense, "I shot pure lust at you to try and corrupt you once more and it did _nothing_! It's not possible. It angers me. But then you go and tell me you're hungry and immediately all I want to do is get you to this restaurant and make sure you're well fed, because if something makes you unhappy I feel like I might tear this city in half!"

He stopped looking completely gobsmacked, as though he hadn't consciously intended for the words to come out of his mouth. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe he was as possessed as she was.

Chloe leaned over to him and rested her palm against his face.

"You know. I find you pretty aggravating too."

She came in closer, kneeling on her seat, to bring their faces together, allowing their noses to rest against each other, offering him a chance to move away, before gently pressing her lips to his.

Lucifer sat, stock still for a moment, as though he couldn't process what was happening, before seizing her waist and dragging her towards him.

He pressed swift kisses to her lips, marvelling how she never pulled away, before chancing to run his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry, just as her stomach let out an embarrassingly loud grumble.

Breaking away, he laughed, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Guess it would be a shame to come all of this way and not eat." Lucifer said merrily. Getting out of the car, he jogged over to her side to open the door before she could do it herself.

Tossing the keys to the waiting valet, Lucifer took Chloe's hand and led her from the car.

"Maybe I should try yelling at you more often. It seems more effective than anything else I've been trying."

"Hmm." Chloe smiled.

They were met at the door by a fidgeting maître d' who was methodically straightening everything at his station.

"Mr. Morningstar." The man jumped.

"David." Lucifer said warmly.

"You're table is ready if you would like to follow me." David said, practically vibrating as he led them to a secluded table in the far corner were the lights were a little dimmer and the music softer.

"I'll be back to take your drink orders in a moment, Mr. Morningstar." David said as he laid their menus in front of them. He quickly took his leave.

"What on earth did you do to him?" Chloe asked once he was out of earshot, shrugging her jacket off.

"He came to me a couple of years ago wanting help to find his sister. She'd been kidnapped by an old boyfriend and the police were being slow on the uptake."

"And?"

"Oh I got his sister back, and was in the middle of terrifying her kidnapper, when David turned up to thank me and caught glimpse of me in my other form."

"Still hasn't got over it then?" Chloe said, now understanding the poor man's reaction.

"No. Not everyone is as open minded as you." Lucifer grinned. His smile faltered, though he tried to keep it in place. Cautiously he stretched his hand across the table to take hers, looking at first concerted and then overjoyed when she didn't pull away.

Turning up her palm she allowed their fingers to tangle together, looking at their joint hands fondly.

"Do you think he's actually going to turn up to get us drinks or is he going to run off?"

"Like you did." Lucifer smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lucifer. Like I did. You ever gonna stop holding that over my head?"

"Probably not. I rather like having leverage."

"I'd noticed."

They smiled at each other like teenagers on their first ever date. Although for Lucifer it probably was, Chloe surmised.

"I take it you're fine sharing a bottle of wine?" Lucifer asked.

"Sure."

"Red?"

"That's fine."

She flipped open her menu with one hand while rubbing circles on the back of Lucifer's hand with her thumb.

"What are you going to have?"

"They do a nice Spezzatino de Manzo. That's beef stew in red wine."

"I was leaning towards the Pollo Milanese."

"Remember, you have to leave room for Frederick's apple pie."

"I think I'll be able to find space somewhere."

David came back to their table, looking slightly calmer. Maybe he'd had a drink to calm his nerves. Lucifer placed their orders and once again David hurried away.

"So does anyone else in here owe you a favour?" Chloe asked, surveying the removed crowd.

"Not yet." Lucifer purred.

"I wouldn't make a deal with you if Hell froze over." She laughed.

"I can arrange that." Lucifer grinned.

"Hmm."

David returned to pour their wine.

"Leave the bottle." Lucifer commanded, not taking his eyes off her.

"I think you enjoy scaring that poor man to death." Chloe whispered as David left.

"I'm not going to kill him." He protested. "He hasn't served our dinner yet."

" _Lucifer_."

"Just joking, kitten. Lighten up."

Chloe grabbed her wine glass and was about to take a sip when Lucifer silently proposed a toast. Clinking their glasses together she smiled as she drank, Lucifer's eyes still never leaving hers.

"What are Beatrice's plans for the evening?" Lucifer asked as they set their glasses down.

"Her grandparents are, _have_ ," Chloe amended looking at her watch, "taken her out to dinner, then I think they were going to catch a movie before heading back to their room."

"How long until they leave?"

"Well they want to stick around for Dan's trial. Couple more weeks at most, I'd guess."

"And you're sending the child to them over summer."

"Yeah, they have a nice ranch, Trix loves going there."

A silence came over them, Chloe grasping at straws for conversation material. Lucifer seemed to be at a similar loss.

"So are we going in for a case tomorrow or have you got any more experiments for us?" Chloe eventually settled on.

"Well I've got Maze investigating your Father. I thought it might stop her sulking."

"Why's she sulking? Because you're still here?"

"Partly. She's mostly pining for my brother." He said bitterly.

"Amenadiel?"

"Yes, it turns out they started a fling of sorts. Mazikeen insists she did it to get information for me but given her recent behaviour over his banishment I'm not so sure."

Chloe tried to process that information. An angel, granted a pretty bad one but still, an angel. With a demon? Wow, their relationship was almost as messed up as one between a mortal and the Devil.

"Anyway while I wait for information from my sources I see no reason we can't turn to some sleuth work in our spare time. Unless of course there are any other ways you'd like to spend the day."

"Like what?" Chloe asked, immediately regretting her words, knowing she'd just stepped into a trap.

"Well," Lucifer said idly. "We could go for a drive up the coast. Down the coast. We could catch a flight to Hawaii. Brazil. We could stay for a long weekend. Or we could just go back to my apartment and I can give you a glimpse of Heaven, if you catch my drift." He grinned widely. "Spoiler alert, I'm for the last one."

" _Lucifer_."

"All night long, kitten. That's all I'm saying. All. Night. Long."

She rolled her eyes. "Someone really needs to take your ego down a notch. Or five."

David set their plates before them.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No." Lucifer dismissed.

"No, _thank you_." Chloe said politely, looking the man in the eye, trying to sooth his frayed nerves. She pulled her hand from Lucifer's to pick up her knife and fork.

"You're so funny." Lucifer said tucking in.

"You're incorrigible." She hit back.

"Thank you."

Pursing her lips Chloe turned her attention to her meal. As always, when Lucifer was involved, the food was divine. And the apple pie David deposited after removing their plates was as wonderful as Lucifer had promised.

Their conversation stayed casual, making random observations about the other diners. Talking about the people at work.

Lucifer paid over her objections.

"You paid last time."

"I didn't pay last time it was free."

"Still..."

"I asked you. When you ask me, you can pay." Lucifer said. "There. No more arguments."

He stood up and extended his hand for her to take. "Let's go."

They went outside were the air was still warm long after the sun had set.

"You want to go dancing?" Lucifer asked excitedly.

Chloe laughed. "No, these shoes are killing me." Heels. What had she been thinking.

"Drinks?"

"We shared a bottle of wine. I'm not you, I have limits. Besides, we have work in the morning."

"So no soirée?"

"No, Lucifer."

"But soon?"

She ignored him, getting into the passenger's seat again. She'd had just enough wine that she could probably stomach Lucifer's driving again. Probably. Chloe grabbed the door handle just to be safe.

"I'm aware social customs set the third date as a reasonable waiting period, but we are not exactly the norm." He continued as he got into the car and shut the door.

" _Lucifer_."

"And what better time to utilise than when your child is being cared for for the night. Who knows when we'll have this opportunity again."

"Not tonight, Lucifer."

"But soon?" He asked again.

Chloe looked him sternly in the eye. "Lucifer. Just go with the flow. Now are you going to put this thing into gear or are we going to sit outside this restaurant all night?"

"Well if exhibitionism is your thing..."

"It's not. Drive, Lucifer."

"You're wish." He smiled, setting off for her house.

They sat in silence until they were nearly home.

"I had a really nice time, Lucifer." Chloe smiled, looking over at him.

"So nice that you'll reconsider..."

"Don't ruin it." She laughed, light heartedly.

"Sex can't ruin a damn thing."

"We're an exception to every other rule."

"I'm not worried."

"I am."

Lucifer shut the car off as they pulled up to the curb at her house.

"What worries you?"

"That you're the Devil and..."

"So you're not alright with it?" He said angrily.

"Let me finish." Chloe insisted. "I'm worried that you're the Devil and I'm _human_. How is this ever going to work? You're immortal. I'm not. _He_ may not be trying to get you back now but eventually your Father is going to try and get you back to Hell. Then what?

"I'm worried. Not because you're the Devil, but because I think I could really like you, and I'm scared about what that means."

She looked up into his eye, seeing he had calmed down and now looked pained.

"You must know I wouldn't want to leave you."

"You might not have a choice. What if I wake up one day and just never see you again? How would I know what had happened?"

"I got out once, I'd get back to you again."

Chloe sighed. "We can argue about the hypothetical's all we want. But we're never going to know what's going to happen. We can try to plan but in the end I just don't see it working out for us."

"And that upsets you."

" _Yes_." Chloe answered passionately.

"Because you like me?"

"Very much." She searched his eyes. "Does it upset you too?"

"Chloe." He whispered her name like a prayer, pushing across the car to seize her in his arms. She fumbled to unfasten her seatbelt, soon able to fall into his arms fully, allowing him to pull her across into his lap.

He ran kisses along her hairline, across her cheekbones, jaw and into the soft skin behind her ears before taking her lips once again, this time not waiting to push into her, tangling themselves together, trying to draw themselves even closer, almost as if they hoped that if they held on tight enough nothing could ever pull them apart.

She eventually had to pull back for air, but kept her fingers ploughing through his hair as he continued to press light kisses to her face and neck.

"Lucifer." She sighed, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Chloe." He growled back, pulling her flush against his chest. "Are you sure..."

Reluctantly she leaned back, still resting in the confines of his arms. "Yes. I'm sure. Not tonight, Lucifer."

"But soon."

She smiled and craned forward to press a delicate kiss to his lips.

"Maybe if you play your cards right." She breathed over his lips.

Lucifer pushed open the car door and pulled her out into the night. He walked her to the door, pressing kisses into the inside of her arm, wrist and palm.

"I'll come over in the morning to make you breakfast." Lucifer promised, breathing her in.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Lucifer." She smiled, seizing him as he tried to turn away and dragging him down to her height for another passionate kiss that soon led to her pushed up against the door and one of her legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

The alarm bells soon sounded and Chloe tore away.

"Oops." Lucifer said, unapologetically. "Got a little carried away there."

"Goodnight, Lucifer." Chloe beamed back, chastely kissing his lips before diving into the house, shutting the door firmly behind her before the less responsible side of her brain could convince her that letting him in was a good idea.

"Scaredy cat." Lucifer taunted through the door.

"Just playing it safe."

"Bye, bye, kitten." He called back. After a second, Chloe inched open the door and watched him get into his car. Lucifer noticed her after a moment and watched her as he pulled away from the curb.

Raising her hand as he disappeared up the street Chloe shut the door again and slowly made her way to the couch, kicking her shoes off along the way.

She had just snuggled into the couch cushions when her phone rang. Presuming it was Trixie or Dan's parents she answered the call.

"Hello."

"Chloe." A breathless voice answered.

Somewhere in the back of her mind the voice was familiar yet for some reason she couldn't place it.

"Who is this?"

"Chloe." The voice answered, sounding panicked. "He's going to kill you."

"What?"

"Lucifer, he's going to kill you."

 **/**

 **Don't hate me for ending in a cliffhanger, I needed to tie stuff together and this is just how it's going to work!**  
 **So too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? I've had comments saying enough with the slow burn but I'm just trying to stay faithful to the characters and I don't think Chloe would want to rush too much, not with Trixie to think about.**  
 **If you're curious about the dress Chloe wears this is it: . /Yumi+Vintage+Lace+Dress/D687620,default, (the green version not navy)**  
 **Please review and tell me what you thought of this! I'm not a huge romantic so writing kissing and stuff is weird for me. I think I'm too British :D**


	12. The Great Gig In The Sky

**Pink Floyd song title. Love that song. Despite it having no lyrics I think it's great. Clare Torry has a great voice!**

 **Okay so this isn't very long. But I felt so guilt for not updating for 10 whole days, especially as you are all so kind and patient. As all university students, at least UK students, will know May is assessment time. So try not to be too irritated with my slow updates this month. I hope you enjoy this little snippet. Sorry about last chapter's cliffhanger I couldn't resist. I shouldn't have really because you were all so either curious or infuriated by the cliffhanger I hardly heard anything about the date in the comments :D Hopefully I'm getting the romance speed right!**

 **/**

"What?" Chloe breathed. "Who is this?"

"You have to stay away from him." The voice was breaking up, like the connection was bad. "I don't have much time, but you have to stay away."

The line went dead.

Chloe immediately called dispatch.

"Hello, I need to get information on a call that I just got at this phone."

"When did the call come in?" The receiver asked.

"It ended just a moment ago."

"Okay, please hold."

Chloe gnawed her lip as she waited for the information. She couldn't get over the familiarity of the voice but for some reason she couldn't place it. Maybe it was just the crackle of the line and it was all in her imagination.

What she hadn't imagined was the warning against Lucifer.

Who would want her to stay away from him? Someone who knew he was the Devil seemed to be the rational answer.

Maybe the waiter from tonight?

Maybe Lucifer's brother?

Mazikeen? It wouldn't be hard to disguise a voice.

"Hello." The receiver broke through her spiralling thoughts. "I'm sorry, we couldn't get a trace on the number. Whoever called probably used a burner."

"You can't get any trace on the location?" Chloe asked, frustrated.

"Sorry, nothing."

"Okay. Well thanks anyway." She sighed before hanging up and throwing her phone on the table.

She had completely tensed up, a world away from the relaxed state she was in only minutes ago when Lucifer left. Deciding that there was nothing she could do tonight, and that she'd tell Lucifer in the morning, Chloe locked the doors before heading upstairs for a bath and to settle in for the night.

Despite running bubbles and throwing in bath salts it did nothing to soothe her and as soon as she lay in bed Chloe began to wonder whether the dream would come back to her without Lucifer's presence.

Forcing herself to close her eyes she burrowed deeper into the pillows, tugging the blankets tightly around her shoulders, willing for sleep to come to her.

Nothing.

Maybe she should have let Lucifer stay.

Sighing she kicked her feet free allowing them to cool. She shuffled onto her back, palms laying passively at her sides.

Nothing.

Groaning she rolled onto her stomach, punching the pillow into a more comfortable shape before flopping her head onto it.

Nothing.

Practically growling she tossed the sheets completely away and jumped to her feet. Moving towards the kitchen she poured herself a cold glass of water and broke off a square of chocolate from her secret stash she kept in the vegetable draw of the fridge. The one place Trixie was guaranteed not to look.

Honestly if she hadn't been so worried about her self-control she should have invited Lucifer in to do his mind trick again. It would be impossible to ever sleep so deeply again.

Of course if she had invited him in sleeping would have proved impossible. Chloe would admit he had been more than great on their date. But Lucifer was not known for his patience.

As it was she was beginning to push her own self-restraint.

Rolling her shoulders a couple of times she left her glass in the sink and moved back upstairs. Flinging open a window to bring in some fresh air she slumped back onto the bed. Curling onto her side she used the method she had always told Trixie to use.

One sheep.

It worked for Trixie. At least it worked whenever Trixie did it while sleeping in Chloe's bed.

Two sheep.

Was she supposed to picture the sheep?

Three sheep.

Sheep jumping over fences. Do sheep jump?

Four sheep.

Is sheep singular or just the plural?

Five sheep.

Who was talking on the phone?

Six sheep.

She knows that voice.

Seven sheep.

The darkness behind her eyes began to spread.

Eight sheep.

Her body was beginning to cool in the draft yet her face felt warm.

Nine sheep.

Did she hear something?

Ten sheep.

There was a light.

A pinprick sized light on the horizon. It was getting steadily bigger. Or was she walking towards it?

Was she supposed to be counting sheep? It didn't really seem important anymore. But the light was important. It was important that she get to the light.

"Chloe."

Someone was calling her.

"Chloe."

The voice was in the light. She had to get to the light.

Her feet felt sluggish, it felt infuriatingly slow to Chloe as she progressed onwards. She should have gotten there by now, right? Everything felt so unstable, like she had to keep moving to keep herself upright.

"Chloe. Come on, Chloe."

So familiar.

She was halfway there. The light was spreading. Beautiful golden light. Like sunrise and sunset mixed together. Light in some parts, rich in others.

It was so lovely.

The voice was laughing. "Come on, Chloe. Just a few more steps. Come on."

Why was she walking so slow? Looking down at her legs in irritation she almost lost her balance.

They weren't her legs. Although they were, just not anymore.

Sparkly pink tights. She had had a pair like those when she was a little girl. Sparkly pink tights and a blue dress. Her Mom had told her that she looked like a princess. Of course she knew princesses would never were something so tacky but as a child she had drunk up her Mom's words of praise and believed every single one.

Her favourite outfit though had been her white dress with a gold speckled netting around the skirt. It had had a huge satin bow on the back. Her Dad had told her that she looked like an angel.

As she had grown up her Dad's words had stuck with her. Her Dad didn't lie. He meant what he said. The princess thing felt tacky as she grew up, her taste refined. But despite outgrowing that white dress long ago she kept it in the attic. Because her Dad had told her that she looked like an angel. And Chloe had never felt more like an angel when she was in that dress.

After everything she had done Chloe never felt very angelic. Chloe was pretty sure no angel would take off their shirt for a B-rate movie. But she could always look back on that memory as one of her purest moments. Those times of purity that could only ever be found in childhood. Before things got ugly and complicated. When the world was simple and the tiniest things could make you smile.

Like your Dad telling you that you look like an angel.

She felt like she was walking towards that dress. Working up from tacky princess to her Dad's angel.

"Chloe. You're so close now."

She stumbled towards the loving voice. She was nearly in the light. It was almost cancelling out all of the darkness surrounding her.

"That's it. Come into the light. This is where you need to be."

"Chloe." A different voice called out to her.

"Lucifer?" Her voice sounded so girlish. Like Trixie's.

"Don't go in there, Chloe. You can't come back if you go in there."

"Ignore him, Chloe." The other voice urged. "You can't trust him. He's the Devil."

"No he's just Lucifer." She protested, almost pouting.

"He's going to kill you, Chloe." The voice cried, pained.

"I would never." Lucifer snapped back. "Come over here, Chloe." He implored of her. His voice sounded panicked.

"Where are you?" Chloe peered into the light and the darkness. She couldn't see anyone. All she could see was black, gold and her sparkly pink legs.

"He's in the dark, Chloe." The other voice continued, troubled. "Please. I don't want you to end up there too. You need to keep walking."

But she hovered uncertainly. So close to the beautiful light where her body was urging her to go. But her head kept turning away, trying to find Lucifer.

She could hear movement. It was like they were both trying to get to her. To pull her to their side.

The movement was getting closer. Something was pressing against her but she didn't panic. It was a soothing presence that moved along her body, settling against her head, pulling her towards it.

Chloe shot up, tangling herself in Lucifer's arms.

"Morning." He hummed, pressing a kiss to her hair, unaware of her distress.

"Lucifer? You're in my house." She had buried herself into his side, glad her face was kept away from him so she had time to compose herself.

Lucifer huffed. "You're not going to get all snippy just because I bypassed your locked door are you?"

"It's called breaking in." She sighed, her mind still reeling but feeling calmer in the Devil's presence. For some reason.

"I told you I was coming over." He began to pepper her jaw with kisses.

"I presumed, stupidly _I know_ , that you would knock."

"Well at least we're agreed."

"On what?"

"That you were being stupid."

Chloe playfully swatted him before pushing him back so she could disentangle herself from the sheets.

It was almost a shock to see her legs so long.

Lucifer yanked on her hands and pulled her up into his chest. Bending down he tried to press a kiss to her lips but she kept her head turned away.

"At least let me brush my teeth first." Chloe protested.

"Don't brush your teeth before breakfast, it'll ruin your appetite." Lucifer objected, still trying to seek out her lips, following her every turn.

"Lucifer." She laughed.

"I lived in Hell for the majority of my existence. I think I can handle a mind case of halitosis."

"I do not have halitosis."

"There you go then. Why are we still arguing."

His arms crawled up her body to secure her head between his palms. "There, that's better." He bent forward again and caught her bottom lip between his, sucking it into his mouth before pulling away and tracing his tongue across instead.

"How hungry are you exactly? Because..."

"Hey." Chloe pulled back. "You promised me breakfast. You can't keep promising me food then trying to go back on your word."

Lucifer raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I can wait until after breakfast." He looped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Chloe was loathe to admit how increasingly nice skipping breakfast sounded. At least her stomach wasn't growling this time.

"What would you like?" He kissed the responsive patch of skin behind her ear before trailing down to her pulse point, running his nose along her increasingly hypersensitive skin, dropping a kiss here and there.

"I don't mind." She hummed.

Lucifer tried to pull her from the room, seemingly loath to let her go.

"Let me just go wash my face, I'll be there in a second." Chloe said, wriggling out of his tight hold, struggling to free herself as Lucifer continued to try and hold on.

Stumbling back, Chloe smiled as he frowned. "Do I need to remind you of the sanctity of your word. Or was all that just talk?"

He raised a hand to his heart in mock offense. "You dare to imply Satan is a liar?"

"Novel concept I'm sure."

"I will make you breakfast. I just thought you might need my help to wash. I think you'll find I can be tremendously useful."

"I'm going to be downstairs in five minutes and there had better be something on the table or I won't let you take me on another date." Chloe teased.

Lucifer saluted and made to leave before catching the door frame.

"How did you sleep, by the way? Any more nightmares?"

"Nope." Chloe smiled.

"Nothing prophetic? Symbolic? Hyperbolic in its messages of right and wrong?" He pressed.

"All I did in my dreams was count sheep."

"We had a deal remember." He said darkly.

"And as soon as I dream anything remotely weird you'll be the first to know."

"Alright." He said, backing out of the doorway. "For the record anything steamy and I wouldn't mind knowing either."

Lucifer flew out the door before Chloe could find anything to throw.

Crossing into the bathroom she gnawed her lips in between her teeth, trying to convince herself Lucifer hadn't seen through her lie.

She should tell him, really. This was his area of expertise. Chloe was almost certain her imagination wasn't this capable. However the message. The phone call.

The voice.

The voice that she knew she had heard before.

Of course it was possible that someone was using the voice. Lucifer was an archangel. So were his brothers. He kept the company of devils and who knows what else. Not to mention his acknowledgement that God could be playing with them both as part of a grand scheme.

But the voice. The details in the dream. The sparkly tights. Maybe it was just a part of her dream. But then the phone call.

Of course he couldn't have actually called her. Which suggests that it really is someone else using his voice.

But then again. The _pain_ in his voice. Who else would go to such lengths to protect her? Despite it going against all logic and her every believe, up until she had seen Lucifer transform, she had always trusted her intuition. And her intuition told her that the only person who would try so hard to save her from the darkness, whatever that meant, was her Dad.

 **/**

 **Let me know what you think. There was so much speculation about the voice and not one person guessed her Dad! I built it all up too, with Lucifer's questions. For shame.**  
 **Only joking :D**


	13. Boxing

**Lucifer POV. Boxing by Ben Folds, written from the perspective of Muhammed Ali. It kind of fits the story but I just wanted to make my little tribute.**

 **Okay okay okay. I have been MIA for a very long time, I am so sorry, it's inexcusable I know. I had all my assignments for my module then I went to London so it's all been very crazy. This chapter isn't that long but I just wanted to put something out there and apologise for keeping you all waiting for an update. You're all the best!**

 **/**

The locked door succumbed as soon as he wrapped his fingers around the handle. What silly contraptions these humans use.

Letting himself in, Lucifer deposited the groceries he had brought on the kitchen counter before lightly running up the stairs to Chloe's room.

Pushing the door aside he found her taffled in her blanket, thrashing from side to side.

"Lucifer." She muttered, eyelids flickering.

Hey ho.

"Where are you?" There was a little whimper of distress as she called for him.

Moving swiftly to her side, Lucifer pressed up against her, pulling her up into his arms to wake her.

"Chloe."

She didn't seem to hear him but her movements slowed with his touch.

"Chloe." Lucifer tried again.

Her eyes stopped flickering and she stilled in his arms. Pulling back he let his eyes wash over her as a peaceful expression crossed her face before she abruptly awoke and flew into his arms.

"Morning." He said, slightly taken aback.

She certainly seemed fine, instantly melting into him, finally accepting his affection. He got caught up in her, having fun with her playful mood.

He secured a kiss, however, once _again_ , he found himself placing her wellbeing above his lust. It was downright disturbing.

Thankfully he was well prepared, knowing exactly what he was going to make her. Even if it wasn't exactly how he wanted it, she would be moaning about something this morning. And his Eggs Benedict were notable for having that effect.

Lucifer was so caught up in her, teasing her, kissing her, that he was reluctant to allow space to form between them, running his hand over her skin at every opportunity.

He thought back to when he had conspired with Linda to shag her. How he thought it would get it all out of his system and his interest would immediately dissipate.

Now he wasn't so sure.

How had she buried herself so deeply into his life and his mind? He was so driven to get her to succumb that he had entirely forgotten to ask about her nightmare.

With that thought he suddenly remembered and caught his hand on the door frame. "How did you sleep, by the way? Any more nightmares?" It must have slipped her mind when he appeared. Chloe must find his presence as distracting as he found hers enrapturing. It was the only explanation.

"Nope." Chloe smiled.

Lucifer tried to control a frown. "Nothing prophetic? Symbolic? Hyperbolic in its messages of right and wrong?"

"All I did in my dreams was count sheep."

Allowing some darkness to colour his voice he pressed on. "We had a deal remember."

"And as soon as I dream anything remotely weird you'll be the first to know."

How odd.

"Alright." Lucifer conceded, moving out of the room. He would get his answers eventually. There was still room for some early morning teasing. No need to put a dampener on anything. Yet. "For the record anything steamy and I wouldn't mind knowing either."

Seeing Chloe turn to her dresser, quite probably for something to throw at his head, Lucifer decided to flee the room, aware of his fragile morality around her.

Trotting down the stairs into the kitchen, Lucifer worked on auto-pilot as his brain flew to understand why Chloe would lie about her nightmare.

When she'd first told him of her dream about dark and light he'd immediately thought of his Father. He was never huge on the subtly, and it wasn't hard to imagine which colour represented him in his Father's mind.

If his Father was trying to drive home a message the dream was probably similar. But why wasn't Chloe telling him? Had He made a threat against her? Was He alluding to their future? Whatever it was must have been considerable for Chloe to keep it to herself. She had certainly seemed distressed before Lucifer had awakened her, though she quickly covered it.

Perhaps it was a mistake to allow her to reveal it herself. He should have pressed her for answers the moment she arose.

Her promises of trust had seemed genuine, and Lucifer was adept at spotting a lie. But when had any of his abilities worked properly on his Detective?

It had been a cheap shot trying to blast her with lust yesterday, a moment of weakness when she appeared before him in her glory. And like everything it hadn't worked. Lucifer had partly expected it, he should certainly be used to it, and yet it still infuriated him. Why was that? Wasn't it predictable. And yet nothing Chloe ever did felt predictable. Lucifer always felt like he'd been dealt a blow to the head after a conversation with her. No longer quite at peak condition, following her in a slight daze. His personal temptress.

With their tests he'd been considering more and more about what she could be. Despite his Father claiming ignorance of her origins, his illusions of God's honesty had been more than sufficiently shattered when he'd been expelled from the Heavens into the torturous pits of Hell. No, his Father's word could not be taken.

If his Father had any hand in her creation it would explain the immunity. But what purpose was she to serve. If it was his Father it could not be anything good. When had Dad ever showed his prodigal son kindness or gratitude? He who had forced him to take on the image of the source and cause of all evil on Earth. His name was used in vain every day. Murderers compared to _him_. No, if his Father created Chloe it wasn't for anything good.

Chloe certainly seemed unaware of her purpose. And she had been very open to experimentation. Of her abilities that is. Not the fun kind.

But with everything she concealed from him, could that be believed?

Was she too good to be true?

"Lucifer." Chloe called, coming down the stairs.

"In here, kitten." Lucifer threw her pet name at her. He knew she hated it, and he found her anger adorable. This morning he threw it at her rather maliciously but she didn't seem to notice as she bounded up to him.

Rising to his level she pressed a sweet little kiss to his lips and infuriatingly his temper subsided.

Definitely a temptress sent by Dad. But for what purpose?

And did he really mind if his second downfall was in the shape of _her_?

"Mmm, smells good." Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

He seized her waist and pulled her up to his level, ignoring her, infuriatingly, always so infuriatingly yet so utterly, adorable squeal.

"Lucifer." Chloe complained, gripping his shoulders as her feet left the ground. "What are you doing?"

It was impossible to resist kissing her with her face so close but he had enough restraint to keep it short, trying to focus on the topic at hand.

"Why did you lie to me?" Lucifer demanded.

"What?" Chloe said, surprised,, having leaned in for another kiss.

"I know you had a nightmare, when I came in you were calling out for me. What was it?"

"Why didn't you say before?" Chloe frowned, gnawing at her lip - a sure sign of guilt.

"You distracted me." Lucifer pulled her against him, hard, to make his point.

"Oh." Chloe murmured, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

Evil, impossible, no, not evil, wonderful. Temptress.

" _Well_?"

"I think." She sucked in a breath. "I think my Dad's trying to contact me."

Lucifer shook his head. "Mortals do not get to visit other humans' dreams. That right is reserved for the higher members of the Heavens. Even if your Father achieved something in this life pure enough to warrant being made a saint, he wouldn't have the power. It was probably one of my brothers or sisters, or possibly even my Father, using your Dad's appearance. What was the dream about?"

"Lucifer, it wasn't just a dream. He called my house last night."

"What?" He hissed. His family _dared_ to take part in that moment? _Dared_ to colour their time? They had no right to participate in that day. That day was his and would be his forever. A memory to cling to even if they succeeded in casting him down into Hell again.

"When you left I got a phone call. It was my Dad's voice, Lucifer. It took me a while to place it, it's been so long, but it _was_ him." Chloe insisted earnestly.

"What did whoever it was say?" Lucifer said, deciding it was more important to know the content before the culprit.

"They said you were going to kill me."

His eyes burned, it took his will not to shift then with the delicate creature in his arms that he could so easily break in his other form.

"I would never!"

"I know that, Lucifer." Chloe was quick to assure. She pressed her palm to his cheek and he could feel her willing him to accept her words.

"And the dream?" He pressed on, trying to get the fire to leak from his eyes back into his blackened soul where it belonged.

She frowned. "I was stuck between you and my Dad. You were in the shadows and my Dad was in the light. He was trying to get me to him, saying I'd die with you. You kept telling me to turn away from the light but I couldn't see where you were, it was too bright to see.

"Lucifer." Chloe said, fixing him with her eyes. "There were _things_ in that dream. Things about me and my Dad. It _had_ to be him."

"Chloe, my Father's omniscient."

"You said when you asked him why I was immune to you he didn't know! How can he be omniscient if that's the case?" She insisted.

"My Father doesn't always tell the truth."

Lucifer kissed the burrow in her brow which had formed.

"The other options."

"The other options?" Chloe pressed after a beat.

" _He_ gave him special privileges to drive home his point. Either that or you're Father was more than you ever knew. And that would mean you are too."

Lucifer released her and let her drop back on to her feet, never breaking contact with those glistening blue eyes that shone light into his soul.

 **/**

 **Hope this tides you over until I can write another chapter, thank you for your patience, let me know what you think. As you'll all know by now I'm still not that confident about writing Lucifer :P**


	14. I'dDoAnythingForLove (ButIWon'tDoThat)

**Title song by Meatloaf. Longer chapter for you this time! Lot of things addressed. Basically full of answers that have long been coming, so thanks for sticking with me this far. I can't believe I originally only planned for this to be two chapters, what happened!**

 **A lot of stuff is packed in here so the pace is pretty fast. Hope everything is still clear though and you enjoy the ride!**

 **/**

After a quiet breakfast Lucifer left, allowing Chloe time to get dressed and head into work. He had promised to arrive later so no eyebrows would be raised.

Dumping her stuff at her desk, Chloe took out a stack of papers she had taken home the other day and headed into the back to file them. She would go to the Captain for a case once Lucifer got here. Hopefully he'd be able to use his weird mind voodoo thing to get them something.

Although she really should be more concerned about his suggestion that her Dad could be something more, the idea of working an ordinary break in or some slam dunk murder case sounded wonderful. After the last few months it would be nice to return to some semblance of normalcy. Just her and the Devil, catching bad guys.

No prophetic dreams. No potential catastrophe looming over their heads. Just her and Lucifer, like old times. Him, flirting at inappropriate times. Her, trying to stay professional.

After their awkward cold breakfast this morning, that would be good. Something to take his mind off her lies and her mind off her dead Dad.

Entering the filing room, Chloe shut the door behind her before making her way into the stacks.

Turning down the aisle she wanted she gasped as pain seared through her chest.

She collapsed into waiting arms.

"I'm sorry about this." Amenadiel told her, grabbing her shoulders and gently lowering her to the floor instead of allowing her to fall. "But someone needs a word with you."

He pulled the blade from her chest as the edges of her vision began to fade. She panted for breath, fighting the numbness in her legs and trying to grab on to her sliding consciousness.

"Go in peace." Amenadiel frowned as he rose, wiping the blood, _her_ blood, from the dagger before holstering it.

The black continued to encroach and, for what felt like a very long time, darkness reigned.

It probably served her right for thinking she could ever have a nice, normal day anymore.

The warmth was what she first registered. Then she realised she was being held, her torso resting in someone's lap, the other half of her body on the ground. She wasn't uncomfortable though. It was certainly the ground, there was a firmness to it, and yet it felt soft at the same time.

"Chloe?"

The voice permeated through next. Then an awareness of light behind her eyelids. Intense light. Like midday on the open beach.

There were no crashing waves. A silence. But not a deadly silence. A warm silence, if there were such a thing, she wasn't really sure. Chloe certainly didn't feel alone here. Everywhere was warm. Everywhere was busy and yet everywhere was quiet. It was just her and the man wrapped in the comforting warmth.

Warmth. The word rung in her brain. Maybe she had hit her head, everything certainly seemed fuzzy. Trains of thought began but fizzled out before she could properly focus on them. So she turned her attention back to the voice which had fallen to the back of her awareness.

"Chloe. I know it's difficult but I need you to focus on my voice. We don't have much time, not if I'm going to get you back before anyone realises..."

Realises that she's dead.

It should probably concern her more that she's dead. Instead it seems perfectly acceptable. Being dead here seems just as normal as being alive back home.

The tension that usually hangs in her shoulders is gone. Her head feels light, like there are no worries holding it down. If it wasn't for the man's arms holding her, Chloe was almost certain she would simply float away, into the welcoming warmth.

Warmth.

"Chloe." The voice said more sternly now.

Why did she know that voice again? Oh right, it was her Dad.

So warm and lovely. Why was she sad he had to come here?

Fingers pulled on her eyelids, yanking them over. The light didn't bother her at all. It was all so warm. Lovely honey wrapping around them, and yet far reaching across the horizon. Her focus landed on his face. His kind face, furrowed in concern. Love blossomed in her chest, feeling tenfold the love she had felt for anyone on Earth.

"Dad." She smiled up at him. "I'm so happy to see you."

His face softened as he pulled her up into sitting. "Chloe." Dad pulled her against his shoulder and allowed a hand to caress her cheek before sliding into her hair, holding her in place against him. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm here now, Dad." Chloe laughed, unable to stop the happiness. Another train started, preparing to tell her she shouldn't be happy to be dead, that she had things to do, but she didn't care for the thought and she allowed it to fade.

"No Chloe. You can't stay here, you have to go back to your daughter."

"Trixie." She continued to smile. "She'll be alright, Dad. I can feel it." And she could. Of course her child would be unhappy for a while. But time would heal her, and she would grow up safe, loved. "She'll join me one day."

"She needs you and I will send you back to her. I am so sorry I had to do this, but communicating to you through dreams was so unstable, we had to be so careful so no one would know - or they would have stopped me.

"I tried calling, foolish really. But we were able to get me down to Earth just long enough to contact you, but my absence was noticed far more quickly than we had anticipated, and I had to return. They don't really trust me anymore."

"We?" Chloe asked, not really caring enough to be confused.

"An archangel has been helping me. You know him. Amenadiel."

"Lucifer's brother? The one who...?"

She'd been stabbed.

Not that it really mattered. It got her here.

"I'm so sorry. He promised me he would make it quick. And he's guarding your body until you can return to it. Time moves slower here but if you stay too long you will be summoned into the afterlife and I can't allow that. You have to get back."

"I'm already in the afterlife." Chloe said, pulling back to look into her Dad's face. He still gripped her arms. Maybe she really would float off if he let go, he certainly seemed reluctant.

"We're in limbo right now. You're in the part closest to heaven. For now that is where you are destined to go."

"For now?"

Her Dad heaved a sigh. "This is why I need you to hear me. I need to be able to save you. If only I could have stayed in the mortal realm, this never would have happened."

"Dad, what do you mean?"

"The Father. He's given you a purpose. Your soul is to be sacrificed for the Devil's."

That roused her. "Wait. _What_?"

"It's my fault. It was passed to you as my punishment."

"My soul's going to be _sacrificed_?"

"Yes."

"So when you said Lucifer's going to kill me, you meant..."

"Your soul, yes." Her Dad nodded.

"And that's my _purpose_." Chloe grappled. " _Dad_. help me out here?"

He sighed again. "You were appointed as an Aequātor, which means an Equalizer. After Lucifer's time in the mortal realm the Father decided that his soul should be allowed a chance to cleanse itself. So the Morningstar can return to the Heavens. I'm not sure of the entire plan, whether Lucifer would continue to rule Hell but just have free movement or if he would get to stay in the Heavens permanently..."

"But...why am _I_ involved?" Chloe spluttered.

"Well." Her Dad struggled before acceptance crossed his face. "I suppose there's no easy way to explain this. Given the absence of the truth during your life so far. Heavens knows, I could have tried to prepare you for this better..."

"... _Dad_." She cut him off. " _The point_?"

"I'm an angel."

He watched her face for a moment before carrying on. Was her mouth open? He had to be pulling her leg. Her _Dad_ couldn't be an angel. Sure everyone had always liked him. He'd been a good cop. Dad. Husband. But angel?

"Not a high ranking one. No, I certainly couldn't have spent as many years on Earth as I did if I were. As it was, I wasn't missed much. And I returned sometimes to show my face so my absence wouldn't be too long. I'd just tell your Mom I was going on a fishing trip with Gary."

"Your old friend?" Chloe pressed, trying to connect the dots. "I never met him."

"You _do_. You just know him as Amenadiel."

"You're friends with Lucifer's brother?"

"Well we're all brother's, technically. Though the archangels certainly hold a stronger bond. Except in Lucifer's case that is. There's bad blood between them that has only recently begun to heal in recent years, now that they've seen how willing he is to change. At least, how willing he is to change for _you_." He added darkly.

" _Dad_." Chloe whined. "I don't understand."

"I travelled to Earth of my own accord. It was something I had been toying with for a few centuries. I only carried out minor duties in the Heavens. I would go down and watch over people destined to be saints, ensure they stayed on the right path. But there are many angels who perform this function, and for a long time I had nothing to do, but to exist in the Heavens..."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Chloe said. She was certainly more conscious now, but the warmth was truly irresistible. And this was only limbo. Despite wanting to know the truth she still didn't trust herself fully not to push her Dad's arms away and allow herself to rise.

"From my encounters with people on Earth, I knew them to be complex creatures. I wanted to understand more. I thought if I could understand more of the human motive, I could encourage more to good, ensure the emergence of more saints, more souls destined for Heaven.

"I'd worked with Amenadiel and we got along. He travelled to Earth much more than I, and found my fascination with humans amusing. He would tell me stories of the places he had been, I guess trying to fulfil my curiosity. But it wasn't enough. If anything it made me want more. Eventually I confided in him about my desire to travel to Earth, and with _some_ convincing, he agreed to help me."

"And you chose LA?" Chloe asked incredibly. If she could go anywhere on Earth...

"The name amused me. Lost Angels. I don't know. Maybe it was fate. The Father was certainly angry with me when I returned, but I don't know whether it was all part of his plan. Most things are. Maybe he saw it was bring the possibility of his favourite son's redemption. Maybe I was just lucky."

She cut him off. She knew what had happened next. "You met Mom."

"Yes." He smiled fondly. "I hadn't planned to stay more than a few months. I knew no one would miss me. But then...well, I couldn't go back.

"Maybe you don't know. Maybe you do. I don't know, I could only observe your relationship with Dan, I could never ask how you really felt. But when I was with her, it was almost impossible to leave her side again. After so much time spent around other angels. Creatures made to be inherently good, polite, accommodating. Pen certainly was a shock." Only Dad was ever allowed to call Mom Pen. "I craved her company and she responded to me as most humans respond to us. But I'm certain of the genuineness of her love."

"She always said it was only you." Chloe told him. Her Mom had said that when Chloe had asked if she would ever marry again.

"Yes. I want her to be happy, and if that meant finding love again I would be happy for her. I'd be lying though if I said I wasn't a little relived she hasn't forgotten me. That she still loves me. I can only wait, I guess, until the day I can see her again."

Chloe frowned, allowing him a moment to wallow, before pulling him back to the story. The warmth really was intoxicating.

"Then you had me."

"Yes. And that's when the trouble began. Amenadiel was aware I had fallen in love. I think he hoped it was a phase, that I would grow to miss the Heavens. But with you he saw I had made true ties and knew Father would be displeased. Angels and mortals are not meant to be together."

Chloe knew that. She knew that the instant she discovered Lucifer was telling the truth. And she thought of it every day since she knew he genuinely cared for her.

That a relationship between them was not meant to be.

"There was a time, at the dawn of time, when the two were allowed to see each other. Relationships formed, and a new creature emerged. Nephilim."

"Is that what I am?" Chloe asked.

"No. But you would have been without Amenadiel.

"Nephilim caused great problems for the Heavens. They were a race of giants, sons and daughters of angels and mortals. They had terrible tempers, started wars, brought destruction wherever they went. Their strength was considerable and defeating them was difficult, though eventually achieved.

"Parents of the Nephilim were punished, cast out of the Heavens. The mortals became some of the first incarcerated in Hell. The angels were disfigured in the flames, and their souls blackened with their expulsion. They became the first demons, forced to punish the humans they cared so deeply for.

"I knew, if you were born as such, you would have been immediately destroyed, and your Mom and I would be punished for our crime. It had been careless of me, allowing the situation to occur. But I had embraced my life amongst humans so deeply, and I loved Pen so much, I couldn't deny her anything.

"I went to Amenadiel as soon as I knew. He was greatly troubled but agreed to help me once again. It was complex, what we did. But we were able, before you were born, to stop you becoming Nephilim."

"How?"

"Nephilim are born with darkness in their souls. We believe it is because God deigned it so, to stop his creatures interbreeding. A price. The darkness only manifests itself, that's why Nephilim are prone to such violence. Amenadiel was able to cleanse your soul. By removing your angelic abilities, any strength or the like you would have developed, he was able to ensure the lightness of your soul. We had planned to make you fully mortal, removing any trace of myself from you. Single parent children are not impossible for us...

"But it was not entirely possible in your case, I was there in you in some way. All we could do was to try and limit it. We were not even sure what would happen until you were born. I wanted to pray for you but I couldn't even do that, or risk your existence being known. How Amenadiel was able to conceal this from Him, I don't know. But I'll be eternally grateful."

"So it worked? I'm not a Nephilim?"

"No. However, your soul was different, intrinsically so. You inherited my light. Your soul is pure. Completely untainted, like any angelic soul. You cannot change this easily.

"Until my death I was ecstatic. A child between God's two creatures, healthy, happy, _good_. It seemed to be a miracle. I travelled to the Heavens so no one would miss me. I convinced myself I could stay there for a human lifetime. With Pen. Watch you grow. See my grandchildren.

"Trixie?" Chloe asked abruptly. "Is she...?"

"No. Her soul is light, but not pure. It is not inherited apparently. Though unless she does something completely terrible, she is ensured to come here." He looked around them. "Heaven really is a beautiful place. I will be truly content when my family can be around me again."

"What does this have to do with Lucifer?"

"Lucifer." Her Dad exhaled. "I was called upon to oversee a saint. My first charge in a very long time. However, being on the mortal plane I did not hear the summon. And Amenadiel was away attending to his own duties. It was unfortunate timing really. Or maybe it was perfect timing depending on your point of view. _Anyway_ , the Heavens became aware that I had left. The Father realised what I had created. I was immediately called back here."

" _Called_ back?"

"Well, I guess that's the nice way to phrase it. Someone was sent to ensure my ascension."

"That's why we never found the guy." Chloe said, mostly to herself. Between _His_ treatment of her Dad and Lucifer, if she ever got a word with Him, He was sure to get an earful.

"Yes. I returned and had no choice but to tell him everything. He had planned to throw me in to Hell. I would have accepted it. I'd still rather go there than...anyway. He found out about your soul. A true pure soul, in a human.

"He sent me back to work, banning me from the mortal plane. I was instead moved to help the transition of new souls here. It wasn't until Amenadiel came to me a year ago that I became aware of the Father's plan."

"What plan? What does he want from me?"

"The pureness of your soul meant he was able to bestow upon you the abilities of an Aequātor. He saw the opportunity. I don't know why he wants his son to have the ability to return. If it really is an act of forgiveness, an olive branch. What I do know is that if you perform your _function_ ," he grated out the word with disgust, "you will be condemned to Hell."

"I don't understand."

"In his time with you, Lucifer's soul has begun to recover. It hasn't had an unchangeable effect on you, yet. Your soul is becoming coloured but it is not corrupt. You have maintained your purity. The reason his powers have no effect on you is because of your soul. Amenadiel also said he was unable to sway you.

"If you stay with Lucifer much longer your soul will be blackened in order to enable Lucifer to find salvation."

"H-how do you know Amenadiel isn't lying!" She threw at him, grasping at straws.

"Amenadiel has been a great friend over the years. He provided me with the opportunity to travel to Earth. Concealed my relationship with your Mother. If I hadn't been so careless I probably could have stayed down there for a lifetime.

"Chloe." He shook her shoulder. "Do you love him?"

He shook her shoulder again when she didn't answer.

"I don't know. Not yet." _Yet_? "But maybe. Soon."

"Please. You have to stay away from him. Before it's too late. You can't know. You can't know how horrific it is there."

"I - do you really think God would do this? Isn't this a bit extreme?"

"The Father is not forgiving in his punishments. He left his son _there_ for millennia. He would certainly condemn a mortal there, after already sentencing many angels before.

"I want you to know that I have tried to take your place. But when I confronted the Father and the other archangels they feigned ignorance. There's nothing I can do to protect you. And it kills a part of me every time I fail you. I pains me that I had to leave you both so abruptly. That you have ended up in this situation because of my recklessness. But if I had the opportunity to go back and give you and Pen up, I couldn't do it."

"I don't blame you, Dad." Chloe breathed. "But are you sure there's nothing else? If I told Lucifer, maybe he could find a way to save my soul."

" _Chloe_." Her Dad begged. "I know you care for him. I've watched the two of you, and I can say that he truly cares for you too. But be aware that his soul is still changing. It is not yet complete. There is still darkness there. And even if Lucifer does try to stop it, he may not be able to. The Father is not an easy opponent to have."

"Well...maybe it's a test?" Chloe threw out.

" _Chloe_."

"No, really. What if it's a test for Lucifer? He has the opportunity for redemption, but gives it up to save another. Maybe that's what God wants? Maybe he can redeem himself without condemning me."

"Maybe." Her Dad conceded. "But remember how God has treated all other relationships such as yours before. Even if it is a test, it will not ensure that you are together. And if you are, it may be a relationship condemned to Hell. You need to consider if you can live with the possibility of being separated from your family for the rest of eternity. I think you'll find it's a very long time."

He looked away, as if someone had called his name.

"It's time for you to go back now." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'd tell you to send my love to Pen, but that would probably be a bad idea. She'll know the truth. Eventually.

"Remember everything I've told you. You have the disadvantage here. Lucifer has the knowledge of his Father's ways, he has his strength and his followers. You have your pureness of heart. It is your most valuable weapon. Protect it as well as you can. I don't want this to be the last time I ever get to hold my angel again."

He released her arms, but instead of rising up, she felt her vision begin to waver again.

"Amenadiel will be waiting for you. Please trust him. I know his relationship with Lucifer has not been perfect, but he has been a friend to our family, and without his help you surely would have been destroyed a long time ago.

"And please be careful. No matter what you do you could be playing in to a plan. Stay safe, Chloe."

The light vanished and the pain in her chest surged again before ebbing away. It was only a few minutes later, in mortal time anyway, that she awoke in the filing room, no wound visible, blood gone, Amenadiel surveying her with a mixture of apprehension and pity.

 **/**

 **I imagine Chloe's Dad half like Arthur Weasley with his fascination with muggles and half Ariel from the Little Mermaid, just wanting to go somewhere she can't, except ultimately he can't stay :D**

 **Oh I had a comment asking if I was thinking of Chloe/Lucifer like Phoebe/Cole from Charmed. I do like that comparison, though you'll remember Phoebe ultimately kills Cole and ends up with a Cupid instead. I was thinking more Hades/Persephone, although Persephone is very unwilling to end up in Hell too. I guess what happens depends on whether you want Chloe to go to Hell or not. If you like the character maybe you don't want me to condemn her to eternal suffering. Lucifer didn't seem to particularly enjoy it there and I guess he wouldn't want her there either :P I guess if there are any Charmed parallels I really see it more between her Dad and Mom, sort of a Piper/Leo situation.**

 **I like Amenadiel. I think because the actor was in Buffy and I liked his character. So I'm trying to redeem him a bit here. Also I like Amenadiel/Maze and I want to make that happen in this story! The stuff about the Nephilim is not really true, I changed facts about them to fit with my story. And given my image of a Christian God is Morgan Freeman I really can't picture him being this manipulative. This God is more like God from The Simpsons :)**

 **So another poll, because I haven't done one for a while. How should Chloe act? Tell Lucifer everything, potentially risking her soul and afterlife with her family? Or stay away from him, protect her family, but lose someone she could potentially love? I can imagine an overwhelming tell Lucifer, it just might make a more interesting story if everything doesn't end perfectly...anyway, comments are love, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I love hearing from you all!**


	15. Foux de Fafa

Hesitatingly, Chloe put her hands to her side and pushed herself up, half convinced the wound would reopen. But she seemed healed, and felt perfectly fine as she rose to standing.

"I am sorry for that." Amenadiel said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "I did try to make it quick. It was the safest way for you to talk to Eli."

"I'm guessing you have the whole indestructible thing going for you?" She questioned as she wiped some dust from her pants.

"Yes." He answered unsurely.

"So I'd probably just hurt my hand if I slapped you." Chloe sighed.

He frowned. "You could maybe use a bat of some kind. It still wouldn't have much effect though."

"Thanks." She deadpanned.

"Do you know what you're going to do? You must have questions."

"Plenty. But right now I am going to go phone my Mom. You, I will deal with later. Tonight. Meet me at my house."

"You're going to tell Lucifer." Amenadiel said knowingly, still looking at her pityingly.

"Of course I am."

"You're not worried he might try to exploit the situation?"

" _No_. I'd be more worried about what he's going to do to you for stabbing me, if I cared."

"What time?" He pressed, ignoring the threat.

"Seven."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ask my Mom to take Trix. Something tells me it would be better if she was out of the way this weekend. I can't imagine Lucifer is going to be too happy."

"That's a good idea. We have no idea if there is anyone else involved."

" _Involved_? With what?"

He shot her a look. "A lot of my brothers and sisters don't want Lucifer to live outside of Hell."

"Like you."

Amenadiel ignored the comment. "He upset a lot of our kind before his Fall."

"And you've all had a very long time to get over it."

The angel looked taken aback. "Has he never told you what he did?"

"He gave Eve an apple."

"He did a lot more than that." Amenadiel said gravely. "I'm not going to say everything is clear. A situation like this has never happened before. And with your...background, I'm not sure what will happen. I cleansed your soul, if anything happens to taint it, I don't know what you will become.

"I don't pretend to fully understand what an Aequātor can do. You're the first one. Perhaps the only one that will ever exist. Though if the nature of what you are spreads throughout the heavens there will certainly be a few who are curious of how you escaped the fate of the Nephilim."

"My soul is fine." Chloe assured him. "Dad said I'd have to do something major for it to get dark, and since I'm not planning any immediate killing sprees, I think I'll be okay."

"Like I said. We don't know how this works. Just be careful."

"Lucifer will know what to do." She told herself.

"Hmm. Well. Like I said. Be careful. We don't know if someone may try to come after you. You're proving to be a powerful piece of leverage over him. It will make you a target."

"My Mom has a place out of the way. I'll ask her to take Trix there."

"Fine. I'll see you tonight."

He vanished from the spot.

Why couldn't she have gotten a clean soul _and_ the ability to do that?

Pulling her phone out of her back pocket Chloe groaned as she saw the battery was dead. She'd have to get the desk to message Lucifer.

Quickly depositing the files away she hurried back out to her desk, picking up her things before heading to the entrance, asking Sally to message Mr Morningstar explaining she had to go to Trixie's school and that they'd meet up later.

Sally shot her a funny look that told Chloe the office rumours about her sleeping with Lucifer were still highly active.

Marching to her car she plugged her phone in before heading off to the school. It was still early though, Chloe told herself, and headed for her house instead so she could call her Mom explaining everything and pack Trixie's stuff. She could pull her out at lunch, it would be easier like that.

Slinging her things down as soon as she crossed the entrance to her house, she picked up the phone and selected her Mom's mobile as she went into Trixie's room. Grabbing the backpack off the hook on the back of her door that had been used for her weekend visits to Dan as the phone rang, she dropped it on the bed before circling to the wardrobe.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mom." Chloe said, pulling some shorts out the draws and some jeans from the rack. She was only going to ask Mom to take Trix for the weekend, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared. "How's it going?"

"Oh hi, sweetheart. It's goin' good. I just finished shooting on a documentary they're making on a director I used to work with. Apparently he's getting a special ceremony and they wanted to make a little film to show at the event about his work."

"That's great, Mom. Are you going to go?" Chloe asked, trying to inject enthusiasm into her words. Really, she was happy her Mom kept busy. But things like award ceremonies for small time directors paled in comparison when you'd just had a conversation with your dead Dad and learned that your maybe boyfriend could unwittingly lead you towards eternal damnation.

"Yes. It's not for a few months though."

"Great. Look, are you heading back towards the cabin now?"

"I was thinking about it. I also considered coming down to see Trixie."

Perfect. "Well, I'm glad you said that, because I kinda need a favour." Chloe bit her lip as she finished putting Trixie's clothes in the backpack, before going to her dresser to get some pyjamas.

"You want me to watch Trixie, huh?" Penelope guessed.

"Yeah, if you're not too busy."

"Well I guess I can come down to stay at the house. Are you working?"

"Actually I was hoping you'd stay with Trixie at the cabin."

"Why?"

"Well I'm on a case." Chloe lied. "And it would be better if Trix was out of the cross hairs."

"You're not in danger are you." Her Mom said sharply.

"No, I'm fine. But I'm going to have to be working all hours, and something tells me this is going to be a tricky case. It'll just be easier on her to get out of the way. I'll probably just be irritated during the few times I can get home."

"Alright." She said slowly. "You want me to pick her up from school tonight? I could probably make it if I left now."

"No. I'll bring her out to the cabin. I'm taking her out of school at lunch."

" _You're_ playing hooky with your daughter." Penelope laughed.

" _No_. I have a good reason to take her out. Anyway, if you head to the cabin around eleven we should get there at the same time."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go pack something."

"Thanks Mom."

"See you in a few hours, honey."

Chloe disconnected before moving into the bathroom to get Trixie's toothbrush and a few other things.

"Mommy." Trixie asked, turning to look at Chloe. "Why do I have to go to the cabin, again?"

Chloe sighed. "I told you, monkey. I need to work this weekend and I thought it would be nice if you could spend some time with Grandma. You like going to the cabin."

"Oh. I thought you just wanted to spend more time with Lucifer." Trix said, shooting her Mom a smirk which grew into a full blown smile as she observed Chloe growing flustered out the corner of her eye.

"Really, Mom. I like Lucifer. I know you and Daddy aren't getting back together again. I'm okay with that."

How does she respond to that?

"And I know Lucifer likes you too. He watches you when you're not looking. Sorta like how my maths teacher watches my gym teacher. But he looks confused too."

Chloe frowned. Miss Greenbaum and Mr Entwistle?

"Are you going to get married? Sarah Castle's Mom got remarried, and _she_ got to be a flower girl. I wouldn't mind that."

Well thankfully she was on a straight stretch of road with no other cars around, because otherwise that slight swerve would have been the death of them. "Okay, well that's nice, monkey. But let's just see how things progress for now shall we."

"Would Maze be a flower girl too?" That wasn't an image she needed. Maze strutting down an aisle in leather throwing flowers aggressively at the ground. That was the stuff of nightmares.

"Trixie. Lucifer and I are not getting married." Chloe said sternly, well aware that once Trixie got an idea in mind she would never let it go again.

"Whatever you say, Mommy."

It was a relief to deposit her at the house, her Mom arriving ten minutes later, by which time Chloe had already gotten Trixie's bag unpacked and got her sat at the dining table munching on some grapes.

"Chloe." Her Mom said, with outstretched arms.

Chloe threw herself into them quickly before pulling away. "Thanks for this, Mom."

"Oh, it's no problem. You know I love seeing my favourite granddaughter."

"She's your only granddaughter, Mom." Chloe smiled.

"Mmm, I know." Penelope shot her a dramatic glare before dissolving into a laugh. "Honestly. You'd think Trixie would have siblings by now, what with you juggling two men."

"I'm not juggling, Mom." She hushed her. It was bad enough sitting in the car with Trixie going on about weddings, she didn't need talk of a baby brother of sister.

"Oh, you finally picked one then!"

"You know I divorced Dan."

"Well, you could have just wanted a fresh slate."

"I'm _not_ getting back together with Dan, Mom."

Penelope's arms dropped to her sides. "Fine, fine. So it's down to Lucifer then. Well, we can work with that. He certainly seems to have a lot going for him."

"I need to go to work." Was Chloe's only response, and after securing another hug from Trix and shooting her Mom a death glare when she asked her to say 'hi' to Lucifer, she was back in her car, barrelling towards home. She would call Lucifer and have him meet her there, that way they would be there for when Amenadiel turned up.

Honestly, she didn't know whether she was looking forward to telling Lucifer, or dreading it. Given past experiences she knew he had a nasty temper. The image of him throwing a man threw a plate of glass sprung to mind. And another of Jimmy Barnes beating his head against the window of his cell until his skull cracked open.

She'd always meant to ask why Lucifer did that. Drove Barnes insane, surely he could have just incapacitated him with his strength. Why did he sometimes choose to reveal his other form. And why did it terrify other people but not her?

Well, probably something to do with the angel blood, she thought unhappily.

Honestly, she couldn't have just had a normal life could she?

But could she even want that anymore?

Nearing her house she saw Lucifer's car was already parked in the drive, forcing Chloe to pull up to the curb.

He must have got the message she sent and decided to head here to wait for her.

Hurrying out of the car to the house, she flung open the front door and stopped dead in horror at her wrecked living room.

The furniture was fine, sure. But everything had been dragged out of place, draws thrown open, blankets, pillows all over the floor. The fridge door was open, the cupboard under her sink. Someone seemed to be looking for something.

Hearing a thump upstairs, Chloe reached for her sidearm and moved towards the sound.

A crash came from her bedroom and, concerned for Lucifer who must be somewhere in the house, Chloe abandoned caution and barged into the room, gun raised.

"What the hell!" She screeched, finding Lucifer's hands raking through her underwear drawer.

"Chloe." He crooned in delight. "You're here."

Flabbergasted, Chloe dropped her arms, worried she may shoot him in another minute. Trixie really shouldn't have two parents facing criminal charges. Though, her house - self defence.

Tucking the appealing thought aside, Chloe stepped further into the room, surveying the destruction with shock.

"What. Why. What. Lucifer. _What the hell_?" She spluttered.

"I thought you'd run off again when I got your ambiguous message."

"So you decided to _destroy_ my house?"

"Well I was looking for answers for where you might have gone." He said simply, as if tearing her house to pieces was completely reasonable.

"You couldn't have called?"

"You never picked up."

"I was taking Trixie to see my _Mom_." Chloe spoke slowly like she was talking to a deranged lunatic. Well, she was talking to a deranged lunatic. "I was in the car, I couldn't pick up. Silly me for thinking that my partner would see my message saying that I'd meet him later and, brace yourself for the crazy part, _meet me later_."

"I get the feeling you're upset with me."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

He looked around the room like he was comprehending for the first time how much damage he had inflicted. "I'll get someone to clean it all."

With a heavy groan, Chloe slapped her hand over her eyes and moved away from him.

"Anyway. What did you want to meet for?" Lucifer said cheerfully, attempting to wrap his arms around her and pouting as she moved away.

"You're not still mad." He said incredulously. "I just said I'd take care of the mess. Oh wait, there's something else mortals like to hear. Oh yes! _I'm sorry_."

"How far away did we decide you have to be from me to be indestructible again? Because if I were you, I'd be heading there."

" _Oh_. This goes deeper. What is it? What happened?" Lucifer seized her shoulders easily, despite her sluggish attempts to avoid him.

"You happened." Chloe said, trying to slap his hands away.

" _Detective_. I'm sure I don't need to remind you how persistent I can be."

"No, my house is testament enough, thanks."

" _Well_?"

She sighed. "I saw my Dad."

"You had another dream?" His humour dropped instantly.

"No." She bit her lip. "Look. Just, don't. _Freak out_. Alright? Stay calm. This isn't my house remember, I'd like my Mom to come back to it in one piece."

"What happened?" He grumbled.

"Well. I. Died."

Lucifer snatched his hands out, curling her up in his arms, running his hands along her back like he was assuring himself she was alright.

"How?" His eyes raked over her like he was looking for a wound.

"Well. You know how I said you needed to stay calm?"

"Kitten." He growled.

"Amenadiel stabbed me."

Lucifer burst into Hell form, completely, panting with rage. His hands scolded her skin, feeling hotter than it had before when she'd touched his face, and she jumped back.

"It was very quick." She tried to appeal.

"Amenadiel." His low voice called out menacingly. "Get down here."

"Lucifer. He's coming by later. Just stop and let me talk."

He still panted, not shifting back.

"You _can_ stop right." Hesitatingly she pressed her palms to his chest, fingers tracing flesh were his shirt had torn as he'd grown. "Lucifer, come back to me."

His eyes turned brown and his skin cooled somewhat but he stayed in form.

"Well I guess that's as good as anything." She pushed him backwards until he was sat on the bed and she sat beside him.

"Okay, so. I died."

His skin grew hotter and she flicked his nose.

"I know you're being indignant on my behalf, but cut it out and let me speak." Chloe gnawed her lip. "My Dad's an angel.

"Kind of ridiculous really. Anyway, apparently Amenadiel cleansed my soul so I wouldn't become Nephilim." She said the name uncertainly. "And now, G-you're _Dad_ , has made me an...I don't remember the word, but apparently my soul can cleanse yours, but if I save you I'll be condemned to Hell. Or something nonsensical like that."

She waited for some kind of physical reaction but he just stayed there, watching her with an unfathomable expression.

"Lucifer. I'm kinda waiting for you to say something here..."

He leapt off the bed. "I'll kill them all."

"Well not that, Lucifer!"

His form seemed to grow larger and the glow from his lights shone so pertinently that they would have made effective headlights.

"Where's Amenadiel? Get down here." He roared at her ceiling.

Frantically, stupidly, looking around for some kind of inspiration on how to calm him down, Chloe set her gun on the table before taking a running leap at him. Instinctively Lucifer caught her and she wrapped herself around him, hoping his protective streak would force him to calm down to avoid hurting her.

Her legs clamped around his waist, arms secured behind his neck, Chloe used her strength to press up to him.

"Calm down."

Moving her head forward she glimpsed his eyes turning to brown before her vision was eclipsed and she peppered his lips with small kisses.

It took him a while to respond to her, but she persisted, dropping kisses on his smooth lips, tracing her fingertips along the smooth skin of his demonic form. His skin was cooling as he brought his burned hands to her cheeks, preventing her from pulling away and drawing her in.

She lost herself in his heat, still there despite his slow change back. Breaking away, she kissed along his jaw, flicking her tongue against the soft patch of skin behind his ear. Chloe didn't even notice it was human flesh anymore.

It really wasn't until they were falling backwards, bouncing as they crashed on to the mattress, that Chloe realised Lucifer was back to normal, his shirt falling off him.

"Lucifer."

"Hmm."

"I know I kissed you, but I just needed you to calm down."

"Hmm."

"We kind of need to focus now."

"Hm hmm."

" _Lucifer_."

"I love it when you say my name." He bit her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth.

"Amenadiel will be here in a few hours..."

"Hours, hmm."

"We need to think things through."

" _Chloe_." His tongue moved away from her ear before attacking her neck, mixing small bites with sloppy kisses.

"Lucifer." She said sternly. At least it was meant to sound stern, it sounded rather breathy instead.

"Kitten." Lucifer purred, nestling his head next to the top button of her blouse, his mouth wrapping around it and, how on earth, popping it open with his teeth.

Grabbing his rags, Chloe pulled him up before she could lose focus but Lucifer just set his eyes on her mouth and kissed her again.

She could spend an eternity kissing him.

 _No_.

Tearing away she kept pushing at Lucifer's immovable shoulders as he moved back down to her blouse.

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Amenadiel. I told you I'll kill him when he gets here." He mumbled into her skin, tickling her collarbone with his stubble.

"About my Dad?"

He paused.

"Me? Nephilim? Anything?"

He pulled away.

"You distracted me." Lucifer said accusingly, jumping off the bed.

"You were about to set fire to my bedroom."

"And you think pouncing on me would have changed that?"

She rubbed her legs together as she sat up. Unfortunately Lucifer noticed.

"Can you not do that?"

"Can you fix your shirt?" Chloe threw back at him, pointing at the torn fabric.

"You know Amenadiel has a lot to answer for."

"Lucifer. I'm not exactly pleased with what happened, but the important thing is that I talked to my Dad. And the most important thing is what he said to me."

"That you're half angel?"

"Yes."

"And your Mother didn't know?"

"No."

"And somehow you're not Nephilim?"

"No. Amenadiel cleansed my soul."

He sighed and sank back down on the bed beside her, looping his arm around her shoulders. "That would explain your immunity."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well we wait for Amenadiel to get here, so I can figure out what this is about you apparently cleansing my soul and going to Hell, and then we work out a way to fix things."

Chloe stared at her hands unhappily while Lucifer drifted into his thoughts.

"My Dad told me to stay away from you." She murmured, after what felt like a very long time. Chloe had begun to wonder where Amenadiel was but a glance at the clock showed it was only three.

"Chloe."

"He said my soul would get darker if I stayed with you."

"It won't."

"How do you know that?" She said miserably. "Sure Amenadiel could be lying to my Dad, or the other angels could be lying to Amenadiel, or _God_ could be planning some huge plot for _something_. But what if it is true? Have you considered that?"

"Of course I have." He said, placating.

She waited a beat for elaboration.

"Well?"

" _Well_ , we'll come to that bridge when we come to it."

Chloe shrugged his arm off her shoulder and stood, pacing the length of the bed.

"I don't know _what_ this is, Lucifer."

"And that's why we're waiting for Amenadiel, remember? You told me to wait so he could tell us everything."

"Not that, I don't mean that."

"Then what, kitten."

"I mean us, Lucifer! Apparently I'm putting my _soul_ on the line being with you, and I could end up in Hell for it, away from my family and potentially away from you too. And for what? We've only been on one date! Why is this happening? I don't know why I'm in this situation, Lucifer, explain it to me?" She said, growing increasingly frantic, wringing her hands together in distress.

Chloe was not the kind of person to fall apart, dammit. She was an LAPD detective. A mother. But angels and demons and _God_? Where the hell was she supposed to stand in all of this? Even if her Dad was an angel and she was dating the Devil, she didn't have anything special about _her_ , except for an apparently squeaky clean soul. And even that was in danger.

You can't draw out your badge and a gun at immortal creatures who have the ability to damn your soul.

How she'd managed to stay calm before she got here she wasn't sure. But once she had succeeded in settling Lucifer back down her nerves had skyrocketed.

"Chloe." Lucifer cooed, standing up. He didn't reach out for her, for which she was grateful. "I have been your partner for over a year. I am your friend and maybe one day we will be more. Well no. There's no maybe about it. We will be more. Because I'm never going to give up getting you in this damn bed.

"And I'm never going to stop breaking into your house to cook. Or apparently treating your daughter like a dog. I'm not going to stop because I'm not leaving you. At all. I'm not leaving you while we're both on this plane, and I'm not abandoning you in Hell. I don't want you in Hell, even if I end up there. I know I don't want you to end up there, you don't deserve it. You will go to Heaven. But dammit I am going to make the most of having you here next to me as I can. Which means you need to take a breath, calm down and get back to me."

"Right." She breathed. "I did go a little nuts then didn't I."

"I love it when we agree on things."

Chloe laughed nervously. "So what do we do now?"

He quirked an eyebrow.

Despite still being highly aware of his presence her little panic had made the blood rush from her head and she was feeling jittery.

"Not now."

"But soon." He threw his trademark statement at her.

She didn't even deny it. She just smiled.

"How about this?" He opened his arms and she fell into them, allowing him to drag her down on the bed until they were both laid out beside each other.

"We'll get through this, Chloe." Lucifer said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "We'll find out what's really going on, and we'll fix it. I won't let them take you from Beatrice.

"And as for Amenadiel. Well, you're going to have to give me at least one free shot, because he deserves it." He chuckled.

"Fine, just the one." She breathed, nestling her head under his chin.

"Oh, my Mom says hi by the way."


	16. Muddy Water

**Title song is by Free, perhaps my favourite band ever. It's about deceiving in a relationship ;) cannot recommend enough, especially if you like British rock music.**

 **So I have been AWOL for quite some time so let me explain. My country (Britain) left the EU, which meant I kept watching the news none stop for a week because every hour someone seemed to resign and the pound was plummeting - it was like watching a real life political drama, but instead of hating only a few characters you hate them all. A very good friend of mine was going through a difficult time and I was trying to support her. Then I got the flu which took me out for a solid week. And then I was massively behind on my dissertation work. And I still had to update my other story (Change) first because I have these two stories on rotation. So, yeah. Fun times. Anyway, this isn't my longest chapter but I was feeling so bad I knew I just had to publish something so here it is. Once again listen to the chapter song ( watch?v=WFRBEYUa9BA) it is superb.**

 **/**

Chloe flinched as Lucifer's fist connected with the angel's face, forcing Amenadiel to stagger back a few steps.

"Alright now, Lucifer?" She asked, resisting the instilled urge to break up any potential fight. She'd just get hurt between those two anyway.

"A little." He told her, still looking thoroughly pissed off. "Though for the record, _brother_ , if I didn't need information..."

"I know, Lucifer. But you do, so why don't you sit down." Amenadiel said, looking thoroughly unruffled.

"I'll stand, thanks."

"As you wish."

Chloe watched the exchange, desperately trying not to roll her eyes. Men were still men, even if they were angels and demons.

"How long did you know?"

"Before Malcolm."

"When you were still trying to get Lucifer back to Hell?" Chloe asked, throwing herself on to the couch, both men stood on either side of her.

"Yes. When I learned, I knew I had to work harder to get him back."

"To protect Chloe." Lucifer snorted. "Excuse me if I don't believe that you're suddenly concerned with her welfare. Given that Malcolm was actually corrupt."

Ignoring the jibe, Amenadiel looked at his brother sternly. "I don't think you realise what will happen if her soul turns dark, Lucifer." He said through gritted teeth. "You should know better than anyone the consequences of being a Nephilim."

"Chloe is not Nephilim, you cleansed her soul."

"And if it gets dark my work could be undone. This hasn't been done before, Lucifer, we don't know what could happen!"

"Well apparently Dad does!"

"Father works in mysterious ways, Lucifer. Chloe being an **A** **equātor** **...well who knows for sure what that entails. But I do know how Father has treated the offspring of angels and humans in the past. His talk about redeeming you could just be about separating you from Chloe as a means of punishment for you or for her.**

 **"Heaven never exactly agreed with you." Amenadiel finished darkly.**

 **"So how do I keep my soul from getting dark?" Chloe asked, the two men looking down at her with such surprise it was quite possible they'd forgotten she was even there.**

 **"By staying apart." Amenadiel answered sternly.**

 **"Not happening, bro." Lucifer snipped.**

 **"It is the best course of action."**

 **"I stand by my previous statement."**

 **"I thought you of all people would jump at the chance to mess up Father's plans?"**

 **"We don't even know if this is his plan."**

 **"And you're willing to take the risk?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **Chloe followed their argument like a tennis match.**

 **"You know what happened the last time Father found a Nephilim. The Heavens were purged."**

 **"Yes, I do know how I got** ** _my_** **demons." Lucifer said quietly.**

 **"If her soul turns she will be condemned."**

 **"And how exactly does that translate into me being accepted into the Heavens again?"**

"I'm not completely sure..."

"Oh really!" Lucifer sung. "How convenient."

"What it sounds like to me is that Father was thinking about allowing your access to the Heavens for your, _good_ deeds these past five years."

The disbelief was clear on Lucifer's face. "Permanently?"

"More like an open gate. He still expected you to rule Hell."

"Have I been talking to a brick wall these past five years? I'm. _Not_. Going. _Back_."

Amenadiel sighed. "Yes, we heard you."

" _So_?"

"I haven't been privy to Father's plan since the, _incident_ , with the humans."

"Are we still talking about that time when you resurrected a corrupt nut job who started killing people?"

"Hmm." Amenadiel agreed, his eyes darkening. "But through conversations with Michael..."

"Oh great. _He's_ your source. The power mad Michael who personally cast me out of Heaven? Because I'm sure he's not the sort to hold a grudge."

"You always did have a skewed view of things, Luci."

"So what does the divine, magical, wonderful, golden stick up his ass Michael say then, hmm?"

"Lucifer. You are more than correct in assuming that the other angels want you to stay out of Heaven. Given the damage you inflicted on us..."

Scoffing, Lucifer shucked off his jacket and began to roll up his sleeves.

"But our duty forbids us to hurt humans. It's a duty I violated," Amenadiel said, sounding genuinely ashamed. "But I have accepted my punishment. I have guarded the gates of Hell, only returning to the other planes to communicate with you and Eli."

"Well yippee for you."

"What did Michael tell you, Amenadiel?" Chloe interrupted, the only calm voice in the room.

Amenadiel looked thankful for her question, having moved closer to Lucifer as he spoke, like he wanted nothing better than to grab him by the shoulders and throw him out of the window. Of course Lucifer was no better, his lip curling as he clenched his hands into fists.

"What I told you today. Father has appointed you as an **A** **equātor** **with the ability to purify Lucifer's soul, but at the cost of your own purity and of course the consequence of being condemned to Hell."**

 **"And the other** ** _angels_** **don't want Lucifer back in Heaven?" She pressed.**

 **"No. The way I see it they will react in one of two ways. Firstly they may try to protect you, keep you away from Lucifer. Some angels who knew those punished for creating Nephilim may want to protect the only good soul of your race from potential destruction."**

 **"The others?"**

 **"They'll kill you to protect the balance."**

 **Chloe blinked. "Angels would do that?"**

 **Lucifer scoffed. "As long as they can claim it's part of Father's 'plan'".**

 **"But He wants Lucifer back in Heaven, so wouldn't that be going against his plan?"**

 **"I'm not even sure what his plan is anymore. But I do see that your soul has been marked, so I don't doubt that you do have the ability of an A** **equātor** **."**

 **Lucifer stopped glaring at Amenadiel to run his eyes over her.**

 **"Where?"**

 **"Her soul, Lucifer." He answered, his brow furrowing in confusion. "You don't see the soul when you look at her."**

 **"I look at Chloe, brother, not her soul."**

 **"Well, look now."**

 **Lucifer looked unhappy.**

 **"Over her heart." Amenadiel pointed out.**

 **Knowing she wouldn't see anything didn't stop Chloe from glancing downwards. When she looked up Lucifer's expression had smoothed over.**

 **"Yes of course. I see."**

 **"And you understand how important it is to stop her soul turning dark?"**

 **Lucifer didn't answer but gave his brother a solemn stare.**

 **"Lucifer, if Chloe becomes fully Nephilim Father may create another purge. Her Father, Eli, will be punished and so will she. But if she can stay pure. It may demonstrate the potential of their species. It may allow the rest of them to become pure, to be redeemed and rescued from Hell."**

"You can go now, brother. I understand plenty."

Chloe looked to Amenadiel. The angel looked worried but immediately took his leave, disappearing on the spot.

Lucifer stayed rooted in place looking suddenly limp now the focus of his anger was gone.

"What did you do, Lucifer?"

Heaving a sigh he flopped down on the couch next to her. "I looked at your soul. He's telling the truth, Chloe. Your soul has been marked, it's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"That's not what I meant." She said patiently. "What did you do to get cast out of Heaven?"

"I told you. You know the story of the Fall of Man." Lucifer answered aridly.

Worrying her lip Chloe decided to push past his reluctance. How could she ignore it any longer when it was fuelling the battle with his siblings? The rivalry that could claim her life and her soul?

"I don't think that's the whole story."

He turned to her. "You think I'm lying?"

"No. I think you're omitting something."

"I told you I would never lie to you." Lucifer insisted.

"You've done this before, Lucifer." She continued, trying not to sound accusing. "With your wings. You didn't lie to me, but you didn't tell me the complete truth."

"You didn't know what I was yet."

"You'd told me what you were plenty of times. I think you just didn't want me to see that you didn't fit my picture of you."

Lucifer got off the couch, moving to the bar. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. You tell me things, but only if you think I'm ready to hear it. I think whatever you're leaving out will ruin the story you've been telling about being cast out of Heaven for one mistake. I think you made more than one mistake. I think you made a big mistake. Amenadiel has been sent to Hell for a few months for killing humans - you were down there for millennia. And I think, now that I've accepted you, you're worried if you tell me what you really did, I'll leave you."

"You sound like Linda." Lucifer grumbled as he selected a glass and filled it with scotch. He waved an empty glass at her but she shook her head.

"Maybe that means I'm on to something."

She waited for him to come back to sit beside her but Lucifer stayed by the bar, nursing his drink.

"Why won't you just tell me? With everything that's happening you must know that I'll find out eventually. Wouldn't you prefer it if I learned it from you than from somebody else?"

Again she waited in silence until eventually Lucifer rolled his shoulders, like he was rolling the matter off.

Turning to her with a bright grin, he moved over to sit beside her again, dragging her closer by throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I can think of better ways to spend our time."

"No, Lucifer."

He smirked. "But soon?"

She looked up at him mournfully. "Not until we learn to trust each other."

 **"I trust you with my life." Lucifer said, sounding offended.**

 **"But not with your secrets. And I still don't trust you. As my partner,** ** _yes_** **. And I trust you with my life too. But with my soul? I'm not so sure. Because, at the end of the day, while I accept you as the Devil, the keeper of lost souls and all that. I don't think you'll ever tell me all of your plans. I think you'll just keep telling me half truths. And I don't like being kept in the dark, Lucifer. It scares me. Because I don't know what's going to happen. And I might understand better if you would just tell me what you know. But instead of understanding that you could,** ** _stop_** **these fears. You keep your secrets because they protect you. And your image. And I don't think I like that."**

 **Reluctantly she pushed his arm off her shoulders.**

 **"You're willing to risk your life for me, sure. Your entire life. You would go back to Hell for me, I'm pretty sure. But you won't give up this identity you've created for yourself."**

 **"Chloe..."**

 **"Please, Lucifer." She said, half hating the desperation in her voice. "Just tell me what you did."**

 **He seemed to struggle for half a minute, taking her hands up in his. "I...gave Eve an apple."**

 **"Dammit, Lucifer." Chloe jumped up. "You said we were in this together!"**

 **"We are."**

 **"Not as equals. I am not like Maze and your other followers, Lucifer. I am here because I** ** _want_** **to be."**

 **"And I want you." Lucifer said, setting his glass on the table and slowly rising.**

 **"Yes, you do. But you're not willing to give me everything. Only what you're willing to give."**

 **"You haven't given me everything."**

 **"I swear to God, if you're talking about sex right now, Lucifer..."**

 **"No. No, I'm," he took a breath. "Not. I can't have all of you, either. Because so many parts of you belong to other people. Your daughter. Your mother. Your job." He gritted his teeth. "Even Daniel still holds a part of you, no matter how much he hurt you. How much do I get?"**

 **"I'm not a piece of food to be divided up, Lucifer." Chloe argued. "You can have me, just as much as Trixie and Mom and work gets me. And the only tie I have to Dan now is Trix, you** ** _have_** **to know that by now.**

 **"I will give you everything I can give you. But you have to do the same, it won't work any other way."**

 **"It can't work." Lucifer sighed, raking his hands through his hair in desperation. "It will never work. Because of who you are. Because of my responsibilities. Because the Heavens seem set on us never being together."**

 **Chloe ground her teeth together. "I seem to remember making the same argument yesterday. And I seem to remember you saying that we were going to make the most of the time we had together. No matter what Amenadiel told us.**

 **"Which leads us back to him and you." She tried to calm herself, moving closer to him. "Please, Lucifer. What did you do? It has something to do with the Nephilim doesn't it? That's why you're acting like this."**

 **His eyes were dark as he looked down at her, torn between hanging onto his anger and sending her a desperate plea to let the matter go.**

 **"Please, Lucifer." Chloe said again. "What did you do?"**

 **He picked up his drink and gulped the rest of it before throwing it to the side were it shattered on impact. "I damned you all. Are you happy now?"**

 **"What do you mean?" She asked numbly.**

 **"I mean. I didn't just create the Fall of Man. I created the Fall of the Nephilim."**

 **/**

 **I feel like Lucifer shouldn't be completely stable in this relationship, not after everything in the show - he still depends on Linda to explain emotions after all (speaking of which she should probably appear again at some point). Again I'm sorry about the long interval and that this is a short chapter. But drop me a word and let me know what you think, nothing too harsh I've been embroiled in too many political debates this past month and I have no energy for that. Constructive criticism.**  
 **Oh also did I already name Chloe's Father before? I honestly can't remember and I scanned the other chapters but couldn't seem to find a name. If I did at some point and it's different now let me know. Hope you're all well :)**


	17. Heaven Can Wait

**Song by Meatloaf, from the Bat Out Of Hell album.**

 **So again this is shorter than normal. I felt bad the last chapter was short so think of this as part two of that chapter. And just so you know there's a lot of Biblical appropriations in this. I'm taking great liberties, though I'm sure Eve really could cook well.**

 **/**

 **"What do you mean?" Chloe asked again, causing Lucifer to sigh heavily.**

 **"I mean." He glanced around. "Let's go stand outside shall we, I could use the air."**

 **Heading to the doors without checking to see** **if** **she was following, Chloe had no choice but to head outside. It was still warm, but colder than the apartment so she threw her jacket on.**

 **"Luce?"**

 **Lucifer looked back from where he had leaned out over the balcony.**

 **"Why don't we sit down?"** **She suggested. It seemed better than standing, feeling awkwardly out of place. At least sat down she could pretend there was still some civility left in their lives.**

 **Nodding, they sat at the** **same** **table they had sat at a few weeks earlier. When Chloe had held his face in her hands and stared into the depths of Hell. The place creatures like her could apparently be damned to simply for existing.** **It felt like months ago. Before she knew that she wasn't even completely human. Before their first date.**

 **"Start at the beginning."**

 **Lucifer glanced at her, a slight hint of amusement crossing his features. All they were missing was the two way mirror.**

 **"Well the beginning is a significantly long time ago, Detective."**

 **"I think I can keep up."**

 **"You know the story of the Fall of Man?"**

 **Her Dad had insisted on the Sunday school. Chloe had spent the majority of it daydreaming.** **"God told Adam and Eve not to eat the fruit of a specific tree. The Devil came in the form of a snake, convinced Eve to eat the apple, Eve gave it to Adam, God found out and cast them both from the Garden of Eden."**

 **Lucifer tutted.** **"Well actually I didn't take the form of a snake. I never do, but people seem to love giving me different forms. The goat one I find particularly displeasing. I imagine Eve simply described me as a snake. Or Adam. Actually, probably Adam. He was very fastidious, was** ** _terribly_** **jealous. After they left the Garden that is. They both lost their best qualities. Although Eve still had fantastic..."**

 **"** ** _Lucifer_** **."**

 **"Had fantastic cooking skills." Lucifer finished, tutting at her** **again** **. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Detective. Eve could work wonders with a** **simple** **roasting spit and some vegetables. Honestly, I can't even imagine what she could accomplish with** **a** **modern** **grill** **.** **In fact, maybe I should have brought her up with me. She would probably be much more useful around the house than** ** _Maze_** **.** **"** **He grimaced. "Wonderful demon but she has about as much grace as a bull in a china shop."**

 **"** ** _Fascinating_** **.** ** _So_** **they were cast from the Garden never to enter again?" Chloe waved her hands, wanting to propel the story forwards.**

 **"** **Yes** **. Thus started the punishment of Man."**

 **"Why did you do it?"**

 **He looked sideways out to the view of the L.A. skyline** **, the sun still shining** **. "Because Father gave humans free will but excepted us to answer** **his** **every beckon call. It wasn't fair."**

 **"And you thought mankind deserved to be punished, not Him?"**

 **His lips tightened slightly. "Ensuring humans were cast out of the Garden seemed like adequate punishment to me. He always loved playing with you all. Like Beatrice with her favourite doll."**

 **"You enjoyed it then?"**

 **"Yes I did. I'd been angelic for so long. It was nice to see what I was capable of doing outside of His control." Lucifer looked at her from the corner of his eyes** **assessing whether his blunt tone was disturbing her** **. "It** ** _was_** **an achievement. I was the first angel to develop free will. Father never intended it to be so. We were to be his faithful followers. The instruments to carry out His will. But I carried out my own."**

 **"But you fell with us?"**

 **"Hmm. Father, in all his omnipotence, overlooked us. He never felt he needed to watch us, so confident He was that we could not disobey him. My rebellion took him completely by surprise.** **At least that's how it seemed. His acting abilities are far superior to mine. He certainly lied when he said He had no idea what you are.**

 **"While Adam and Eve lived outside the Garden, there were revolts in the Heavens. Some of my brothers and sisters also wanted free will. I helped them. Freed them. Not that the remaining angels would agree with that assessment."**

 **"They became demons?"**

 **"Eventually. As Adam and Eve approached death, Father realised he needed a system to deal with their souls after their bodies have failed them."**

 **"Heaven and Hell?"**

 **"Yes. He saw creating Hell, as far away from the Heavens as possible, and assigning me to rule it, as a good opportunity to get rid of me. To restore order in the Heavens. So He created that pit and threw me down."**

 **She didn't realise how furrowed her brow was until Lucifer extended a finger to smooth it, quickly pulling away once her face cleared.** **"No one else?"**

 **"Not at first. My siblings still had their wings. They could visit me if they so wished, under the radar. Humanity was growing, Father had plenty of dolls to play with. My followers had hidden under a guise of obedience under my suggestion. We waited until humanity grew in size, when Father was no longer worried of a rebellion. And then we rebelled."**

 **"The angels left to join you in Hell?"**

 **Lucifer grimaced. "No, the plan was to re-enter Heaven. You see, I sent my followers to play with Father's pets once more. I sent them to create a new race."**

 **"You created Nephilim?" Chloe said slowly.**

 **"Well not me** ** _personally_** **." Some tension dropped from her shoulders. "My followers did. The angels who would become my demons.** **It wasn't difficult.** **You've seen the reaction we get** **from humans** **. You certainly reacted to Amenadiel that way." He said darkly.**

 **"I was just playing you, Lucifer."**

 **"Hmm.** ** _Anyway_** **, the Nephilim were formed. What we didn't realise was the souls of the angels who would ultimately follow me to Hell had already been tainted. They were no longer pure. They were seeking vengeance as much as I was against our Creator. And they passed that** **,** ** _fury_** **,** **to their offspring."**

 **Chloe blinked. "How did you think creating Nephilim would help you get back into Heaven?"**

 **"There weren't enough of us. We thought we could grow our numbers.** ** _While_** **getting our revenge. It all seemed too perfect. Of course, a few angels genuinely loved their humans. I didn't understand it at the time."**

 **Shutting her eyes, she moved her hand to massage her temples. "So you suddenly have a bunch of children born. Then what?"**

 **"Well they seemed** ** _perfectly_** **normal at first. The angels returned to the Heavens, though** ** _some_** **kept returning to Earth to check on their creations. They were all perfectly** ** _lovely_** **children. Looking back on it they were perhaps a little too perfect given they were half human, but still."**

 **"But they weren't normal?"**

 **"No. No, they were not normal." Lucifer said, tapping his fingers on the table and finally turning to face her again. "By their tenth year they began to develop great strength. They then started to grow rapidly, surpassing the average human height, it was impossible for humans to notice there was something wrong with them, never mind the Heavens. Their eyes were black, pure darkness. Soon they stopped listening to their parents, they organised themselves. Then the killing started.**

 **"They were overrunning. Their numbers weren't great, but their strength. No human could stand against them. They were a match for angels."**

 **He sat in silence, turning out over the skyline again.**

 **"Then?"**

 **"Father had to get rid of them. They were killing his creatures, he wouldn't stand for it. So he introduced a flood to purge the Earth, ready to start over again."**

 **"A flood. As in Noah?" Chloe asked, disbelief colouring her voice. How odd that all of it was really true.** **If only she'd paid more attention in Sunday school.**

 **"Yes. Though Father also saved the humans he deemed were still uncontaminated by the event. The other humans, who had served as parents or family of Nephilim were sent to Hell. The angels who served me were cast out, sentenced to punish their mates for all eternity.**

 **"I guess Father finally found an opportunity to get back at me for that. It's probably just icing on top of the cake that you're always the offspring of an angel and a mortal."**

 **They sat together for a moment, Chloe feeling completely dumfounded. It was all the stuff of legends, and yet it was also true. It was ancient history, and yet it was all still relevant to her life now.**

 **"Why didn't you tell me this before?"**

 **Lucifer raked his fingers across the table, before lightly resting his hand atop of hers. "Before we knew? There's so much you didn't know. Why would I start with the Nephilim? One of my greatest mistakes?**

 **"** **After we knew what you were? I thought you would feel indignant for the role I played in the downfall of your people."**

 **"I just wanted to know the truth, Lucifer. I just wanted to know you." Maybe she would never know everything. Millennia had passed in his life. How could they ever have enough time that he could possibly tell her everything? Surely he could still tell her the important parts** **though** **\- he could show her that he wasn't afraid to give her both parts of him.**

 **"You wanted to know?" He pulled his hand back a fraction so they were no longer touching. "Maybe words weren't enough. Maybe I should show you."**

 **Chloe knew what to expect. She watched his skin changing, following it from his hands upwards to his face. He grew and Chloe shrunk in his presence. "This is what your Father will look like when he's punished. At least this time his actions aren't my responsibility. But the outcome he faces is. Perhaps Father would have been more lenient if Nephilim could have been pure. Like you."**

 **She looked up into his eyes. How far they'd come that she didn't even flinch. "I'm not perfect, Lucifer."**

 **"Maybe. But you need to be the best you can. Because I'll be damned if you are destroyed for my crimes.** **Pun intended.** **"**

 **"He'll never let you back into Heaven." Chloe whispered, afraid to think it but knowing deep down it was true. There was a reason his siblings had never forgiven him. So many people had suffered. No wonder He was so harsh on Amenadiel for meddling in the lives of a few.**

 **"I know."**

 **"Is that why you cut of your wings? You don't think you should go back."**

 **Lucifer's form shimmered but held. "I'm no angel. I don't deserve wings."**

 **"You've changed in these past five years. Maybe it's enough to win you some favour."**

 **"Perhaps. But not enough to let me past through those gates again. That will never happen."**

 **"So your brothers are planning something?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"And Amenadiel is a part of it?"**

 **"I don't think so, no." Lucifer said reluctantly.**

 **"** **But** **Amenadiel** **is** **right that they'll come after me?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **She nodded again, slowly. "So. What do we do?"**

 **"I go back to Hell."**

 **"** ** _Lucifer_** **."**

 **"I'm serious, Chloe."**

 **"Lucifer, change back." She demanded.**

 **"Why? Are you finally starting to appreciate my form for what it is?"**

 **"No. I just want to be able to look you in the eye and you're too tall for that right now."** **Chloe said simply, crossing her arms in stubbornness.**

 **Throwing his head back, he groaned but complied, allowing his skin to cool and heal.**

 **"Look at me, Lucifer."**

 **Falling back on his chair legs, Lucifer's hands slapped the surface of the table. "Yes,** **kitten** **."**

 **Staring back into his dark eyes, no ideas came to mind. How could they possibly save themselves from angels and God?**

 **"Are you starting to accept the impossibility of the situation?"**

 **"Just because you go back to Hell, it doesn't mean I'll be left alone. I'm still Nephilim."**

 **"You're not fully. If your soul returns to its pure state, you may be left alone."**

 **"You're going to leave me with maybes?"**

 **"While I am loathe to concede it, Amenadiel will look out for you. I believe his friendship with your Dad."**

 **Chloe gnawed on her bottom lip. "** **I don't want you to go."**

 **"I don't want to go either."**

 **"Then why..."**

 **"It's the best way."**

 **"You won't be able to come back." She lamented.**

 **"I still have my ways."**

 **"I won't be able to go to Hell."**

 **"I know."**

 **"I have to be with Trixie. In the end."**

 **"I know that."**

 **She seized him by the shoulders, leaning across the table. "It doesn't mean I don't want you any less."**

 **Lucifer stood out of her arms so he could move to her side. "I know that too. I shouldn't have said I have to share you."**

 **"I..." Why was it so hard to force the words out of her mouth?**

 **"Don't." He said quietly, before stretching out his hand. "Just come with me."**

 **Silently she stood, taking his warm hand in hers. They moved inside, hands still tucked together.**

 **/**

 **Anyone who's been messaging me knows I want to wrap this story up soon. Just with the pressures of my dissertation, volunteering, family illness, friends illness, I really have been pushed for time - and sanity. And I don't want to just disappear from this story for weeks on end. I think it would be better to draw it to a close rather than leave regular readers hanging. So if there's anything you want to see (I'm begging you no sex, I'm too stiff upper lip British, I will die from embarrassment - plus I can't post that on FanFiction only A03), let me know. Although if anyone wants to co-author and write that for me I will be open to it. In the meantime thanks for the emotional support you've all been given me. Things have been a little tough but it's been a pleasure chatting to some of you.**  
 **Hope you're all well :)**


	18. How Soon Is Now?

Two POVs - Chloe and then Lucifer.  
Chapter song by The Smiths (or Love Spit Love if you're a Charmed fan like me - Nicole1215H & hateme101).

I managed to finish my second chapter on Monday so I churned this out today while I'm in the research phase for my third. Thanks for all the support you've been sending. Things have been pretty intense, but hearing from you all was lovely. I think I'm nearly ready to start writing the next dissertation chapter so I'll probably be AWOL again. Thanks for sticking through this patchy updating schedule. I know it must be annoying! Let this be a warning to anyone considering a postgrad degree :D  
Anyway this is longer than the last few chapters, as an appeasement. Hope you enjoy it!

/

Chloe's hand clenched in the soft fabric, creeping forward to find her partner even as she burrowed her head deeper in her pillow, trying to block out the strong sunlight.

It didn't matter what time it was, given the other nights activities she was more than deserving of a long lie in bed. Though honestly she was surprised, given Lucifer's numerous boasts of his stamina, that he hadn't woken her up yet for another round. She probably wouldn't complain, even as her body ached just to roll on its side so she could continue her search. The big bed was fun for last night, but it was providing more space between her body and Lucifer's than she would have liked.

Squinting her eyes against the sunlight, Chloe pouted as she saw the empty side of the bed. Flopping her hand into the space she was surprised to find it cold.

Swinging her legs off the bed she stood, and crossed to grab one of Lucifer's shirts which he had left slung over the back of a chair, donning it before heading towards the kitchen guessing he must be there. It wasn't the same shirt he wore last night but the scent of him clung to the fabric.

Chloe moved through the big, empty living room, quickly glancing around to ascertain that he wasn't there.

Nope.

She walked on. Not in the kitchen.

Moving back out into the living room again she headed to his office.

Not in the office.

He must be in the bathroom, maybe he's in the shower.

Not there.

Dashing downstairs she found it empty and after glancing out the window Chloe saw his car was gone.

Taking two stairs at a time up to the balcony, she checked the upper level before climbing back into the elevator. She'd get dressed then check in with the precinct.

Except why would he go there without her?

In no time at all she was pulling on her clothes and snatching a comb off his dresser to try and look presentable before racing outside. Chloe didn't even know where to look. Her mind kept supplying her with the image of Lucifer resolutely determined to go back to Hell in order to protect her but Chloe rebelled against it.

He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. He wouldn't.

Last night was not a goodbye. It was a finally, in Lucifer's own words. It was a start.

Spinning around, intending to march out the door and drag Lucifer back using any means necessary, a piece of white paper was spotted in the periphery, perched on the table beside Lucifer's bed. She must have missed it in her rush.

Moving quickly, dread already curling around her, tightening uncomfortably, she picked it up and blinked at it.

 _I won't say it. But you know._

 _I hope I never see you again (which I mean in the most sincere sense). Take care_.

Take care?

 _Take care_ is not goodbye. It is _not_ a goodbye. It's a flippant thing you say when you know you're going to see someone again. Where the hell was her goodbye?

She won't be going to Hell, he's made that wish more than clear. And she knows she needs to be with her family. They're never going to see each other again. Why the fuck didn't he say goodbye?

An ache forced Chloe to perch herself at the end of his bed. Why would he do that?

The ache was burning. Like bad heartburn. That was the only way Chloe could think about it. She hadn't even felt like this after her relationship with Dan crashed and burned. It wasn't even like this when her Dad died.

Her sadness had always been accompanied by fury. She'd been furious at Dan, and then she'd been sad for Trixie. She'd been furious at the man who shot her Dad, and she was heartbroken for herself and her Mom.

She had no anger to grab on to now. Nothing to use as a crutch to pull her away from the despair. And Dammit, she wanted something to be angry at now. Chloe wanted a specific thing that she could rip apart and blame. And there were so many options open to her! Whole hosts of people she could blame. But she had to stay pure. It would all be for nothing if she caved to that desire.

The ache was encompassing now, reaching from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head. It pushed her back onto the bed and made her blood run cold.

How was he going to do it? Get back? Would he create a portal like he had done last time? No, he didn't have the coin. Maybe he had asked Him for help? Or Amenadiel? Or maybe, no she wasn't going to stray that way. Even if she knew he would survive anything. The Devil can't die. He will just be back in Hell. The place he despises with a vengeance. To protect her.

And he didn't let her say goodbye.

He didn't let _her_ say goodbye.

Something flicked on inside her. She would never see him again and the bastard hadn't even let her say goodbye.

And them. His family. Her family too, Chloe figured. They had pushed this. They didn't give them any time. It all crashed down on them so fast. Dammit, she'd only known who he really was for a couple of months. They'd only had one date!

Springing up onto her feet Chloe pushed herself through the apartment, not noticing the new edge to her movements. Jabbing the button to go down she didn't see how it caved under her touch like plasticine. All she knew as she stalked into the elevator was that she would see Lucifer again, even if she had to bang on the gates of Hell.

/ / /

Before the following dawn could touch her head, Lucifer was gone. Chloe would be upset, he was certain, that he had left without saying goodbye but he couldn't chance her talking him out of it. And if there was anyone in all of creation who could ever convince him to do anything, it was her.

Paradoxically she had also convinced him to do something neither one of them wanted. It was for the best, really. At least that was what he was telling himself. Now Chloe would only have Amenadiel for protection, who would be free to wander the boundary between life and death freely with Lucifer back to watching over the condemned full time.

And Lucifer could only hope that Amenadiel was genuine in his spiel of devotion to Chloe's Father, Eli. Perhaps Lucifer would meet him eventually, when the angel who had chosen to reopen the Heavens darkest chapter would be condemned for his crimes.

Despite Eli's complete disregard for the past, Lucifer could never resent something that had led to Chloe's creation. And he would, infuriatingly, be in his brother's debt forever for trying to protect her soul. Something he could perhaps pay back by protecting Eli when he was eventually sent down.

Eleazar, Amenadiel had told him before. Her Father's name in Heaven was Eleazar. Eli for the mortal realm, more acceptable for the time and place he had chosen. It didn't ring many bells, obviously Eleazar was never one of his followers, the few who were forgiven. Lucifer was never particularly harsh to the mortals and angels who had created the Nephilim. It was done under his orders. Eli had acted entirely of his own free will and so had Penelope Decker. But for Amenadiel, Penelope and, most importantly, for Chloe and Beatrice, he would be spared the worst. There was nowhere particularly pleasant in Hell, but there were places that could be considered the lesser of the evils.

On his way out of L.A. he swung by Dr. Martin's house, cramming an envelope full of cash that should cover their last few sessions. He'd also left Maze a note at the bar telling her to join him when she was ready.

Lucifer no longer had the coin so he couldn't create a portal, allowing him to simply disappear from the face of the Earth. No. He now only had two choices for how he could return to his domain. Get a ride, a humiliating one at that, from Amenadiel who would have to carry him down, allowing his mortal facade to burn as he passed through the gates. Or to kill his mortal body and free his soul. Both permanently ensuring he could not return to Earth. At least not in the form recognisable to the people he had met in his short time here.

Leaving behind a body would create some kind of closure for them all. Well for Linda and Beatrice. He couldn't imagine many people at the precinct would be concerned, except for the females who had longed for his attention. Like his patrons.

Chloe would know what had actually happened.

Last night had been their closure. The last moment to say what needed to be said without saying a single word. He couldn't even think back to it, not without his hands twitching at the wheel to turn back.

Yet still. The memories scratched at the back of his mind, itching for attention. Flipping behind his eyes. They should have had more time together. Why did she resist him for so long, they could have had months. Years, if he had known to look for her when arriving.

The scratch marks on his back tingled. He'd marked her too, not something he was prone to do with his usual lovers.

He blinked and realised he had switched lanes to head for the turnoff back into L.A., acting solely on auto-pilot. Snorting in disgust with himself he moved into another lane and passed the exit. No more thoughts of her now. He had to stay focused on this plan. He would have the rest of his eternity in Hell to think of what he had lost. How his Father had finally found the perfect punishment for him. Lucifer already knew his future was going to be infinitesimally more painful than his past.

He wouldn't admit it. Not out loud. Father probably knew, but there was no reason to confirm any suspicions.

There was a pleasure to be derived from ruling the eternal pits of torture and suffering. It was no secret, and very clear to those he had worked with in his sleuthing, that Lucifer enjoyed punishing the guilty. It was hypocritical, of course it was. Lucifer had lied before, manipulated, all to fulfil his own desires for revenge. To punish his Father for favouritism.

Dr. Martin would probably start throwing ridiculous notions of self-punishment around if she were here. Their sessions had been rather more comfortable back when he had been able to distract her with sex on those occasions she strayed a little too close to the truth.

He wasn't stupid. While he never completely masked himself on Earth, Lucifer knew more than enough about human nature to know that they could not live with the knowledge of what was truly real. It would drive them to madness. The presence of the Nephilim had proven that, forcing Father to start again, purging the Earth.

Still, there was a thrill that came when someone recognised what he truly was. How their brow would furrow for a split second before horror would overtake them. Sometimes they would beg. Sometimes they would scream and run. And other times they just stood there, utterly blank, their tiny minds failing to keep up with the real order of the universe. Pathetic mortals.

They were fun to play with, but it was pitiful how much they failed to see. How the truth could be so plainly dangled in front of them and yet, somehow, they managed to look in any other direction, steadfastly refusing to look forward into its eyes.

Lucifer was well acquainted with the phenomena. During his five years he had taken a considerable number of lovers and, despite allowing him to take their bodies in any matter he wished, they could hardly stand to look into the depths of his eyes for more than a few seconds. Then they would distract themselves with pleasure and bury the unease at the back of their minds, never to think back on it and question who they had really been with that night. Or day.

Humans. Funny, pathetic humans.

He'd see them in Hell. Nothing to miss. And when he was given the darkest of the souls he could play with them so much more freely than he could up here. Not one amongst his family had protected a mortal once they had been condemned. They weren't even looked upon maliciously by the Heavens. Rather they just pretended they didn't exist anymore. The souls who had failed to follow Father's never ending plans.

Heading for the coast, Lucifer allowed some memories of the criminals he had punished during the last year to flip through his mind, always flitting to another memory as she edged into them. He just had to get back to Hell then he could think on it all he wanted.

He parked his car and then walked the short distance to the coastline. Somewhere nice and high. It would be fitting to fall again.

Dropping his clothes once he reached the edge, there was no need to waste such a nice suit and it wasn't like he'd need it down there, Lucifer did not allow himself a second to dwell on what he was doing. It was nice when he got into one of these moments, when he just followed through on the actions, not allowing himself to pause and consider alternatives. Thinking could be so exhausting, doing is so much more fun.

There was still the chance this wouldn't work, being far enough away from Chloe to be immortal again.

 _No_. He would be watching. Seeing if Lucifer would fulfil whatever his bloody plan was this time. The fall would do the job just fine.

With his body bare he indulged himself in one last, deep breath, inhaling the scent of the ocean before pushing himself up onto his toes and over the edge.

It was a quick fall, and unlike the last time there was no pain as his feet landed sinuously on the hot stone that paved Hell. He didn't even feel contact with the water, and he had expected Father to draw it out.

Perhaps He could show _some_ mercy after all. The Fall hadn't been nearly as long as last time. Lucifer doubted he would even have had time to do a back flip on the way down.

Shaking his mind clear, Lucifer tried to stay focused on action rather than thought. He could dwell on his Father's apparent kindness some other time.

Lucifer kept his eyes averted from his burnt flesh, more than familiar with his other half.

Dragging his bloodied feet, he heaved himself through the mazes, snapping his teeth on occasion as he sensed the souls in their cages cowering as his shadow passed over them, casting more heat on their already burned out shells.

Lucifer knew his demons could sense his return. Wisely they kept their distance as he trekked over to his abode, taking the long route through the screams. He knew Amenadiel would be waiting at his residence, he did not need any more sources of aggravation.

The steps up to his front door were longer than he recalled, the rough stone that was the foundation of Hell had been smoothed to a satin finish for his palace, yet it still failed to live up to the materials found on Earth. It wasn't pride that made Lucifer chose the finest items for his penthouse, it was the novelty of variation.

Pushing open the stone doors, which had been carved by master workmen eons ago, Lucifer traipsed through the mansion, heading straight forward towards the throne room that resided in the centre of the building, the grandest room, ready for audiences with the condemned begging for mercy. He liked to intimidate them with finery. And demonstrate that only the most finely skilled are often shown mercy. The few people who can actually offer him something new. An ability that dwindled with time.

Usually demons were on hand, opening doors for him like he was the mother fucking King. In his absence they will have moved to other positions, but they would return soon enough.

Grumbling to himself, he opened his own door to the throne room, stopping as he took it in. It was pristine, still maintained by his loyal followers who would celebrate his return. He almost smiled at the thought until he took in the one thing that was different.

A second throne.

Smaller than his and set slightly behind his, it gleamed just as brightly.

Amenadiel hovered by it.

" _What_ is _that_?" Lucifer growled, looking at the thing, itching to burn it.

"Michael thought it would be funny." Amenadiel explained. "I told him it was in bad taste, but, you know how easily we all hold grudges. He deposited it a short while ago."

 _Coward_. "She is not coming down here." Lucifer ground out.

"I know. And I'll do my best to protect her soul, Lucifer. Now you're back I can patrol the borders again, which will allow me to travel to the mortal plane. I'll keep watch over her."

There was a funny edge to his voice.

"Have you already seen her?"

His brother shook his head. "No. I was to wait for your arrival. I can go fetch Mazikeen for you now you're here to oversee things."

"But you know something?"

Amenadiel sighed. "I've heard from Raphael. He said her soul has darkened. Not completely," he hastily added upon seeing Lucifer's face, "but it has gotten slightly darker when she found out you left. It's just the anger."

Lucifer tried to keep anger on his own face, Amenadiel didn't need to see weakness from him even as his heart, what remained of the bloody wreck, lurched. "Anger can taint her?"

"Yes. The rage that contaminated the Nephilim could have the same effect on her. I'm certain it is just temporary. In time the pain will fade and her soul will repair."

"I'm sure she will be fine." Lucifer said, suspicious that his brother was simply trying to appease him. Worried that time was really all it would take for her to get over him.

"Have hope, brother. This could be the start of the redemption for Nephilim. If she can cleanse her soul it will demonstrate there is potential for the rest of her race. There could be salvation for all of them."

"Well isn't she the bloody messiah then." Lucifer said, half-heartedly trying to sound flippant about the whole thing. It made more sense that she would ensure the ascension of her people to the Heavens than him. He and his followers were the guilty ones. The Nephilim were victims of circumstance. If their parents rage hadn't filled them they could have grown to be just like her.

Moving forward, Amenadiel studied him for a moment. "Why aren't you saying her name?"

Lucifer didn't answer.

"You did a good thing today, brother. The Heavens can't deny that. I'm confident something will be worked out."

" _No_. I don't need a weakness. She stays _away_. You watch over her."

" _I will_."

"Do you know anything about Eleazar? Will he be punished?"

Amenadiel's brow furrowed in obvious concern for his friend. "He's having a hearing later."

"A hearing?" Lucifer snorted. "How civilised. I don't recall receiving such democratic justice."

"Don't act all high and mighty, Lucifer." Amenadiel murmured. "What Eleazar did was wrong, but it would have been more readily forgiven if it hadn't been for your actions." He glanced around him. "I'll check on Chloe and bring Mazikeen to you. Is there anything else you require."

"Oh Christ, Amenadiel. Don't act nice, it won't make me feel any better."

"Very well." His brother conceded. "I will see you when I return."

Turning on the spot Amenadiel left. Lucifer watched him rise and disappear, _he_ was still allowed to travel to the Heavens. From now on Lucifer would only have him to rely on for any news. How pathetic.

Using his strength he picked up the second throne easily, before moving over to the window ready to chuck it out. He hesitated for a second, imagining her pretty golden head leaning back against it, before fury blasted through him and the throne was hurled unceremoniously through the glass.

Stalking back across the room, Lucifer threw himself in his throne, slumping into it as he waited for something to amuse him. He could be waiting a while.

/

I was contemplating making this the last chapter then writing a second story once my dissertation is done but I'm now thinking I could probably resolve everything within two chapters and just let it be done. Let me know what you think and what you want to see! I want Chloe to get some powers for a little while, hence why I keep making her angry in so many chapters, I wanted to push her so this would happen. But I'm still divided where she should go. Heaven or Hell - what do you think?


	19. American Pie

**American Pie, Don McLean.**

 **Oh, and there we were all in one place**  
 **A generation lost in space**  
 **With no time left to start again**  
 **So come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick**  
 **Jack Flash sat on a candlestick**  
 **'Cause fire is the devil's only friend**  
 **Oh, and as I watched him on the stage**  
 **My hands were clenched in fists of rage**  
 **No angel born in Hell**  
 **Could break that Satan's spell**  
 **And as the flames climbed high into the night**  
 **To light the sacrificial rite**  
 **I saw Satan laughing with delight**  
 **The day the music died.**

 **Okay, so this isn't that long - busy, busy, busy week. Plus this chapter is very dialogue heavy, which tends to make them shorter. The next chapter will be longer, followed by a short epilogue that I've already written. My aim is to take this story up until it sort of aligns with season 2 (how awesome was that CC trailer!), then I may do a follow up after the next season, changing the plot slightly to align with my AU. I can't believe this is already 60,000 words. If it wasn't fanfiction I would be close to being able to have written my own book! But it's fun writing fanfic :D**

 **/**

Chloe stalked downstairs with one thing in mind - _Mazikeen_.

With Lucifer absconding back to Hell, there was no doubt his right hand would be making a similar trip back, if she hadn't left already.

Having never ventured towards Mazikeen's rooms it took Chloe a while to locate them, finding them down a labyrinth of corridors on the same level as the club. No doubt Maze preferred to stay close to the action.

Flinging the door out of her way, she failed to notice the crack of plaster on the other side. It did not fail Mazikeen's attention.

Sitting up from where she had been lounging on the bed, her eye travelled along the Detective before she smirked cruelly.

"Anger suits you."

"When are you going back?"

The demon arched an eyebrow delicately. "Back?"

"To Hell." Chloe gritted out, in no mood for games but well aware she was going to have to play them with her.

"Master allowed me some time to get my affairs in order. After all, the club will need to be closed and things - _taken care of_."

Forcing her fist to unclench, Chloe took a sharp breath. "How long will that take?"

"A few days. Maybe a week. A _month_."

There was no way in...Chloe wouldn't wait that long. "How do I get down there?"

Mazikeen laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. "You _die_." Her lip curled. "Though knowing you, little goodie two shoes, you'll just go right up _there_. Although. Stay with me a little while. I think that soul can be corrupted just yet."

"Why can't I just go down with you?" Chloe asked.

"Your body would burn. Only souls travel there."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Mazikeen could never just be helpful, could she? "Well can you just take my soul."

"For a visit?" Maze crooned. "No soul leaves Hell once it goes there."

"Malcolm did."

Her brow furrowed. "Brought back by an angel."

"Fine. Where's Amenadiel?"

"He won't take you down there. _Although_ ," Maze said, nodding towards the wall. "You might just be able to convince him yourself now."

Chloe glanced back before doing a double take. The plaster was caved in where the door had met the wall.

"I did that?"

"Well it wasn't the tooth fairy." Mazikeen answered dryly.

Huh. Maybe she _could_ force her way down there. And she'd been all prepared to put her acting days into use.

"How do I get him down here?"

"Amenadiel?"

" _Yes_." Maybe her newfound strength could be put to better use by hurling the demon through her own walls.

"I imagine he's already heard you. He must be busy if hasn't come already. I reckon this little scenario is the stuff of his own unimaginative nightmares."

"Busy?"

"Probably with Lucifer. Rubbing his victory in."

It was Chloe's turn to frown. "He wouldn't do that."

"No?" Mazikeen laughed. "We're talking about the angel who hired a mortal to kill his brother. I think he's _exactly_ that kind of being."

"If that were true he wouldn't be an angel."

Standing up, Maze moved towards her. "Who's the biblical expert now? _He_ overlooks whatever he wants."

"I know." Chloe said darkly. She more than knew that now. "I thought you'd be on Amenadiel's side. _You_ wanted to go back to Hell. Besides. Lucifer mentioned you and Amenadiel were..."

"Were _what_?"

There was a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Nothing. Sorry about the wall."

That brought Mazikeen's smirk back. "I've done a lot worse to them."

"Sure." Chloe tapped her fingers against her thigh, ignoring the mild ache from the bruises. "So, how long do you think Amenadiel will be?"

Maze moved past her, entering the corridor. "If Lucifer gets his way, and he usually does," she shot a look back at Chloe, beckoning her to follow, "not long."

They moved out to the bar, Maze strutting to her usual place. "Drink? I've gotten pretty good at making Shirley Temples since you started hanging around."

Plopping herself down on one of the stools, Chloe didn't bother trying to stop her eyes rolling. "For the thousandth time, I don't like Shirley Temples."

Maze slammed two shot glasses on the bar and poured whiskey for them both.

Without proposing a toast the demon tossed it back and Chloe did the same.

"This is one thing I will miss." Maze commented, holding the empty glass up to the light, considering it with speculation.

"Shots?"

"Alcohol."

"Hell's dry?"

"As a desert."

"You gonna take some down with you?"

"It would burn." She answered glumly.

"But that's all you'll miss?"

"Pretty much."

Chloe nodded. That seemed about right. She probably couldn't wait to get right back to torturing lost souls.

"Ah, here he comes."

Her hair moved with a slight breeze. Turning Chloe found Amenadiel standing behind her. His eyes were only for Mazikeen.

"He's waiting for you."

"I'll go get my knife." The demon smiled.

"I'll take you."

"I don't need a ride. I won't require this body any further."

Amenadiel moved closer to her, they were still divided by the bar.

"I made Lucifer a promise I would take you back. Personally."

"I don't require your help."

Amenadiel seized her arm. They disappeared.

Chloe glanced around, nearly falling off her stool when Amenadiel rematerialized in the seat beside her, his shirt partially torn.

"Someone needs to put a bell on you." She grumbled. "I guess Mazikeen didn't care much for being dragged back to Hell."

"I'm sure she'll find some poor soul to take her frustration out on." Amenadiel responded unhappily.

"I thought she would have been happier about going back _home_." Chloe said, saying the final word with great distaste.

"She has a few grievances."

"With you?"

"And Lucifer."

"Hmm. I thought they'd worked that out. It didn't take very long for you to get back."

Amenadiel picked at the edges of his shirt. "Time moves more slowly in Hell than it does here."

"So. Will Lucifer's plan work?" Chloe toyed with her empty glass, trying not to dwell on Amenadiel's comment.

"His plan?"

"Will everyone leave us both alone now we're apart."

"Most likely."

"Great."

Amenadiel sighed. "We both seem to be in a similar boat. Condemned to feel for the wrong people."

"You love Mazikeen?" Chloe said, trying to keep her voice even. She knew they were together, but she doubted she could ever feel love for the demon with a heart made of stone.

"You love Lucifer?" He threw back.

"Touché." Chloe responded, just as unwilling to answer aloud. Swallowing, she licked her lips nervously. "You'll take me down there too."

"That doesn't sound like a question."

"I need to talk to him."

"Lucifer seemed to make it clear you'd both said your goodbyes."

"No. No we didn't."

"He ran?"

"He thinks this is the right thing to do. I guess I can't disagree with him. But I need to see him one more time."

Amenadiel paused, shuffling in his seat uncomfortably. "He's not in a good state of mind right now, Chloe. And he's now permanently in his true form."

"I've seen it before. I can handle it."

"He may not share that sentiment."

"I don't give a damn. Take me to him."

"You need to control your temper, Chloe."

"Don't tell me what to do. I think I've had quite enough of your kind controlling my life."

" _Our_ kind." Amenadiel corrected.

"My kind were destroyed."

"And are survived with you." He turned to look at her. "If you can prove yourself. Show Nephilim can restrain themselves. There may be a chance for your race to emerge again. There may be a chance for Angels to walk on Earth freely again. That may be your true purpose. As Aequātor."

"You walk on Earth."

"Only a few of us are allowed anymore. Even less of us were permitted to go after your Father sired you."

"I get it. I'll be a good girl. But today you take me back."

"Your body will have to remain."

"I figured. So you need to kill me again, huh?"

"Yes." Amenadiel said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Father will not be happy with me for this. And neither will your Father now I come to think of it."

"I'll make it up to him. One day." Chloe said.

It pained her to know after today she could never allow herself to see Lucifer again. Ultimately, however, she would get her Dad back. Her Mom would join them. She would have Trixie and every other relative and friend she had ever lost to death. No matter how much she - well, no matter how much Lucifer meant to her, her family would always have to come first. There was no universe in which she could leave Trixie behind. Her daughter meant more to her than the universe, and she would sacrifice anything for her.

She would sacrifice Lucifer to be with Trixie. What mother could leave her child?

"Do you want me to...?"

"You'll be able to heal me no matter what, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes."

"Then I think I'll do it myself. We don't want anything else to make Lucifer hate you more."

Amenadiel nodded, a small hint of gratefulness in his eyes. "Alright."

Pulling out her sidearm, Chloe set it on the bar so she could pull the bottle Mazikeen had left behind towards her. Filling her glass to the rim, Chloe neatly set it back down, before picking up her glass.

"Here's to saving Nephilim. And damning Lucifer." Chloe said blandly before tossing her drink back, scooping her gun back up into her palm, ramming the barrel against the side of her head, and pulling the trigger.

 **/**

 **Let me know what you think. Hope this doesn't seem too rushed but I'm now on the downward slope for my dissertation being due and I need to be able to dedicate myself to it full-time. I never intended for this story to get so long!**


	20. Only You

**Title song by Yazoo. My little tribute to Fringe which I wholeheartedly recommend watching if you're ever looking for a new show. The first season is a little wooden but it gets so good. The scene with Yazoo is beautiful. In fact, here - watch: watch?v=jwdKRiD4TJs**

 **Really this is the last proper chapter, I have a small epilogue to post (just need to proof-read it and maybe add a little something) which I will hopefully post sometime tomorrow although I am on shift pretty much all day so I'll see how it goes!**  
 **Does anyone actually listen to my song suggestions? I always pick music that goes with the theme of the chapter. So I do recommend listening to Only You when you read this, it's sort of sad but happy at the same time :P**  
 **And yes, you should brace yourself for angst. You know how much I love to write angst!**

 **/**

Slamming onto cold pavement with considerable force, Chloe was thrown into Hell.

Groaning she rolled to her side finding a lowered handwaiting to help her to her feet.

"I guess Lucifer wasn't exaggerating when he said he fell to Hell." She grumbled to a sympathetic Amenadiel.

"No. Well. It's not exactly _meant_ to be pleasant down here." Amenadiel responded, easily pulling her up.

The difference from limbo was immediate. Cold was permeating to her bone and yet simultaneouslyher skin felt slickened with sweat. Perhaps it was from leaving her body that made her feel cold, the atmosphere hot and humid. Or maybe it was just the dread eating at her.

Everything was clear yet dim. It wasn't pitch dark, the sky looked more like a perpetually overcast day. The kind you get in winter, completely drowning out the sun. Maybe even darker. Like a nuclear winter. In fact the closer Chloe looked the more she could make out little flecks of grey floating through the atmosphere, like pieces of ash.

For all the images of Hell she had imagined, Hell was surprisingly lifeless. Everything was the same bland grey colour, everything made of the stone. There were no splashes of red from fire and blood. There were no horned demons carrying spears to torture people with. It was just grey.

"I'm definitely seeing why Lucifer chose L.A."

"Sunshine is rather pleasant." Amenadiel answered conversationally, slipping a hand to cup her elbow so he could guide her forward. She was glad for the action as it allowed her to continue her surveillance of the surroundings.

They appeared to be in a courtyard. Grey walls, an imposing iron fence that rose to surreal heights, pressing against the sky.

Letting herself be turned around Chloe was confronted with a building, a palace- a very depressing one at that. The stone was the same blank grey, although the steps leading to it were made of a stone that had been shined to perfection. Immediately she thought of the polished staircase leading up to the balcony at Lux.

This was Lucifer's _home_.

"He'll be in his throne room. It's impossible to miss, you just go through the doors straight forward. No one else is in there. His demons don't know he's back yet. I deposited Mazikeen around here but I don't sense her now."

"You're not coming?"

"No." Amenadiel said a little too hastily. "No. I think it would be best if you go alone. I'll be waiting for you, once you've said your goodbyes I'll take you back to your body in the mortal plane. I have to stress that you won't be able to do this again."

Chloe looked at him solemnly.

"I can already tell Father is most unpleased I let you come down here. He won't allow me to do this again, and I doubt any other archangel will help."

"Do you think there's any hope?" She asked quietly. Chloe had already known that this would be it for her and Lucifer. What she hadn't expected was how much more difficult it would be to convince herself that going back was the right thing to do now that she was confronted by the eternity he was condemned to. So devoid of life and colour. Butthen she'd think about her Dad dying and she knew she couldn't leave Trixie in the same way. Even if it had been her own anything that would make it worse.

"Hope for what?"

"For Lucifer. To ever leave here." Chloe clarified.

"I want to say yes."

"I don't need you to make me feel better."

"That's not the only reason."Amenadiel said solemnly.

Chloe glanced up at the angel,and for the first time seemed to notice just how old he was, the millennia reflecting in his eyes. Was it time taking its toll, or just the events that had led them to this point? She could imagine there had never been a time in all of his existence that he would have thought he could love a demon, and feel pain from her that he could lament succeeding getting his brother back to Hell.

"Okay." She said, having nothing better to say. With great resignation she turned away from him, placing her foot on the first step.

"Have strength." Amenadiel murmured, and then she knew he was gone.

She tried to bolster herself, forcing her legs to move and carry her up the long stairway to Lucifer's front door.

At Lux, the elevators created a feeling that his home was always open to her. She had a keyto it, she could go in any time and the doors would automatically open. Here his home was imposing, probably made to be bydesign. He couldn't have souls thinking he was soft.

Shivering as she thought of the kind of peoplehe wasstuck down herewith, she moved forward. It took no strength to push the door open which surprised her, until she remembered what she had managed to do to Mazikeen's wall.

After this trip that would all stop. She'd go to the precinct, tell them that Lucifer had given up working there like they'd all predicted he eventually would. The rumours would still continue. Everyone would think he'd left because she'd finally slept with him, prompting him to lose all interest in sleuthing. Dan would be smug, even after all of Lucifer'shelp. Would he even continue to pursue her now he didn't have Lucifer's attentions to prompt him into action? She wondered if jealousy really was a deadly sin, bad enough to come _here_. Looking around at the cold atrium she decided it couldn't be true. Only the worst of the worse could be sent here - surely.

Trixie would be the only one truly disappointed Lucifer wouldn't be coming back. Or Mazikeen for that matter, though Chloe should probably be thankful a demon would no longer be having any influence over her impressionable daughter.

What she was going to tell Trix about all of this, she had no idea. That he had to go home? That would just lead to more questions. Trixie was the product of two detectives. She'd ask more questions.

She wasgoing to have to tell a lot of lies after all of this.

Did Lucifer tell Linda he was leaving? Or was she going to have to do that too? Maze said she would close the club but she'd already returned. Was she going to have to do that now?

Her feet were the only things guiding her forwards. Her thoughts were turning inwards, contemplating the reality she was facing once she left Lucifer for good. It wasn't something she was in a rush to make reality.

She should have asked Amenadiel just how much more slowly Hell moved to Earth.

The corridor leading to his throne room showed the first hint of colour, as numerous paintings cluttered the walls. Probably done to try and earn favour with Lucifer. Chloe was pretty sure most of his artwork at Lux was acquired in a similar fashion. It was the one thing the stories got right about the Devil - he loved to make deals.

A door loomed in the distance, every footfall bringing her closer. With every step what she was going to say when she came face to face with him became more muddled. When she'd held her gun to her head her aim had been clear. Scream bloody murder at Lucifer for leaving without saying a word, then kiss him senseless until responsibility draggedher away. Now, after seeing what he'dbeen condemned to, she was no longer sure she could look him in the eye.

How could he willingly submit himself to this? For _her_?

And then a small thought pulled at her. If she didn't have Trixie would she submit to this?For _him_?

The answer made her lip tremble, something she quickly quashed as she laid her hand on the smooth stone door.

It felt hotter in this house but that still didn't stop thechill inside her, gnawing at her bones. The few remainingwords she had seem to ebb from her mind, yet she still had enough strength to push the door open a fraction to squeeze inside.

Chloe had pictured finding Lucifer in Hell in a lot of ways. Her imagination had been assaulting her with images since she found his note. Lucifer, standing over the damned. Lucifer, alone in a dark corner. Lucifer, roasting some food over an open fire pit that would otherwise be used to throw evil people into.

Not this.

The throne room was opulent. Vast in size, the ceiling towering above them, pitched in the centre with glorious chandeliers hanging down. The windows were tall, allowing some light to filter in from the perpetually overcast sky. The lights strategically placed throughout the room however cheered the space up considerably, allowing a warm glow to befall ever crevice.

The stone floor, the same stone that seemed to make up the entire foundation of Hell, had been cut into smallpieces, painted, and arranged in intricate patterns which must have taken a painstakingly long time to construct. Although given how many souls must be rotting down here...

Immediatelyupon entering, however, her eyes were drawn to the throne. Then to the smashed window. Then back to the throne, where Lucifer lounged, his legs thrown over the sides, his palm shadowing his eyes like he used to do at the station - saying he couldn't stand to look at the florescent lights and stacks of paperwork waiting to be done. An oppressive atmosphere, that's how he described it.

And then he would always add that in spite ofthatHell was still much worse.

"Whoever you are, you can bugger off." Lucifer gritted out, not moving to look at her.

Chloe hovered by the door not really sure what to say. When Lucifer finally lifted his head to see why he hadn't gotten a response she was surprised to see anger cross his face.

"Wonderful. As if you haven't already tortured me enough!" He cried, throwing his arms in the air as he yelled at the ceiling.

He was in his demonic form, just as Amenadiel had told her he would be. But Chloe still saw Lucifer. And he was in pain.

Moving closer she hesitated as Lucifer recoiled.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me. I don't know what you are but you can go away." He resumed lounging in his throne, refusing to look at her.

" _Lucifer_." She coaxed. He was easier to deal with when he put up that ridiculous front of his. She had more experience dealing with Mr Morningstar than she did Lucifer. Which was really quite sad.

"I can't hear you." Lucifer said stubbornly. Chloe was surprised he didn't plug his ears with his fingers like Trixie did when she got into an argument with Dan.

"Lucifer. It _is_ me. I'm here."

"Well, I didn't think Father could do it. But even _He's_ sunk to a new low. Visions! How unoriginal."

As he wasn't looking at her he didn't see her approach, violently flinching as she caressed his arm.

"Bollocks." He said, finally looking her in the eye. "Kitten?"

"Finally getting ready to accept I'm actually here? Or do you want to rave at the ceiling some more?"

He shot up in his chair, looking at her blankly. "How'd you get down here?"

Chloe shrugged. "I shot myself in the head."

Lucifer stared at her blankly for a moment before erupting. She was surprised he didn't shoot flames out of his head like that blue guy in that Disney film Trix kept making them watch. "Are you serious? That's a mortal sin!"

"Well at least I knew I was gonna end up in the right place."

"You're meant to be keeping your soul _pure_." Lucifer seethed. "That's why I came back down here."

"Hmm." Chloe said, running her hand over his forearm before his words stuck with her. "Seriously? Suicide is a mortal sin? Wow, your Father really isn't the forgiving kind is he. Even if you were terminally ill?"

Lucifer huffed, running his hand across his head in impatiencelooking down at her hand strangely. "Let's not get into philosophical debates now, shall we _kitten_? We have to get you back to your body before anyone realises what's happened."

"Amenadiel told me time moves more slowly down here. I'm in no rush. I was in the club alone, no one will come looking for a long time."

His face fell.

"You weren't planning on telling me that, were you?"

"Kitten." Lucifer begged, his voice rough. "You can't be down here."

"But I never got a chance to say goodbye."

He leapt from his throne, cringing away from her. "Fine. Goodbye. Now, _go_."

"No." Chloe gritted out through clenched teeth, following him with her eyes. "I didn't come all of this way for you to brush me off, dammit. We have things we need to discuss."

" _No_ , we don't. The best thing for us was for me to come down here, away from you. Everything important has been saidand done, just leave it alone."

It took great restraint not to stamp her foot like a petulant teenager. Instead she settled for crossing her arms defiantly. "Why are you being so difficult about this!"

"I am not being difficult." His anxious energy was visible, he paced around uncomfortably, randomly turning, completely unsure of what to do.

"Why, Lucifer?" Her voice was losing patience.

"It's the best course of action for everyone involved." Lucifer looked like he would tear his hair outif he still had any in this form.

"Why!" Chloe screamed, knowing she needed to push him if they were ever going to get anywhere.

"Because the longer you stay here the harder it will be to let you go again!" He roared, his voice easily drowning hers out, echoing around the room for what felt like a very long time before a heavy silence fell over them. Lucifer hastily turned away.

" _Lucifer_." She said softly, wanting to move towards him but sensing it wasn't the right thing to do. Yet.

"No. You have to go."

"Lucifer."

"Kitten. Go away."

" _I can't_."

"Yes you can. I'm sure Amenadiel is sitting somewhere waiting to whisk you away. Back to where you belong."

"I can't leave you."

"You have to."

"I want more time."

"It will just make it harder."

"I don't care, I want didn't you tell me you were leaving? We could have spent some more time together. I want more time."

He moved closer to her instinctively, then caught himself and moved away again. "You have to go. _Now_."

"No."

"Kitten."

"I said, no!" She yelled again, this time giving in to her anger and stomping her foot impatiently. A loud crack followed her voice in its journey around the hollow room making them both look down, quickly, at the stone she had fractured with her newfound strength.

Slowly they lookedback upat each other, Chloe looking nervous, Lucifer looking horrified.

"I'm sorry." Chloe mumbled, grasping her hands together behind her back.

"You're gaining the abilities of a Nephilim."

She tried to act nonchalant. "I've got it covered."

"You're letting your anger get the better of you."

"No, I'm not."

"You wouldn't be showing these kind of changes if you weren't, Chloe. You need to get it under control. For your own sake!"

"I'm not angry." Chloe hissed.

" _Kitten_..."

"I am hurt." She snapped back, curling her hands around her elbows, hugging her arms tightly to her chest. "I thought I was angry. I _wish_ I was angry. But I am just _hurt_."

"You want revenge." He staggered closer to her, sidestepping the broken stone.

"And I _hate them_ for this, Lucifer. I _hate_ them. I hate how much they've hurt us."

His face softened. "You can't. You know you can't. This is what destroyed your race the first time round. You can't hate them."

"But I do!" She sobbed, clutching herself even tighter, trying to hold herself together. "It's not fair."

Cracking, Lucifer stepped forward and enveloped her in his bloody arms just further adding to her despair as she was visibly reminded of the existence he was cursed to. Regardless she buried her head in the crook of his neck and allowed him to whisper comforting nothings in her ear until she could calm herself.

"It's alright, kitten."

"No it's not."

He sighed heavily as she pulled her head back, her waist still securely held in his arms. "It's not alright. Don't lie. You promised you'd never lie to me."

Lucifer moved a hand to brush some hair out of her face and wipe an errant tear that had caught on her lashes. "You're right. I did. Isn't it all simply awful."

"You shouldn't be stuck down here because of me."

Lucifer laughed sadly. "Trust me, kitten. I'm stuck down here because of me. Because of what I did. I can't even really say I don't deserve it." He grinned when he saw her sombre face. "Besides, it's not all bad. I have my palace. My demons. More pianos than I had at Lux. Not to mention all those lovely women out there, just waiting to exchange favours with the Devil..."

Chloe elbowed him harshly in the ribs, forgetting her new strength and making Lucifer grunt. She only felt a little bit guilty.

"You really don't have to try and make me feel better, Lucifer. I'm still going to feel miserable when I leave here, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"And you'll be miserable too." She sighed, knowing it was true. Easily remembering his posture when she entered the chamber. Cringing as she remembered how he thought she was a vision sent to haunt and torture him. "It really is awful, isn't it."

"Yes."

Chloe blinked up at him. "I'm probably going to make it worse for us both, too."

"What do you..."

"I love you." She said deadly. Expressing love should be something joyous, instead she felt like she had ripped out her organ just to give it to him, leaving her bleeding, broken and all the more lighter for it. "I love you, Lucifer."

His expression crumpled.

"And I've made things worse." Chloe shut her eyes, not wanting to see his pain. "I would have regretted it forever if I never told you."

"Kitten..."

"Why aren't you saying my name?"

He tensed around her and she risked cracking her eyes open. He looked scared again.

"The whole time I've been down here, you haven't said my name once. Why?"

"I like calling you kitten."

"I like you calling me kitten too, but that's not why." She admitted. There was no point denying it, he'd never be calling her it again. "Don't lie to me."

He shrugged, trying to act indifferent. "It hurts to say your name. To think of it. It's easierthis way."

She frowned. "I don't want my memory to hurt you, Lucifer. I know it will hurt. For a long time. But eventually I want us to be able to think about each other and focus on how we made each other feel."

"I seem to remember you giving me far too many cases of blue balls." Lucifer grumbled, making Chloe grin reluctantly.

"Not every time."

He looked at her. "No. Not every time."

Moving together, in harmony, their eyes tracked the others as their lips crashed together, Lucifer's burnt hands tangling in Chloe's hair. Usually Chloe would return the favour, but given his form she instead let her hands trail along the rips of his torn shirt, the same one he had worn last night, wanting to savour every sensation that came with the moment.

Lucifer jerked his head back, fixing her with a serious glare. "You know I can't change in to my other form anymore."

"Yes." Chloe answered, trying to chase his lips and huffing when he succeeded in evading her.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't. Nephilim, remember? I could hurt you too."

"I trust you." Lucifer grinned, before inching forward to kiss her once more. His arms clutched her closer as he scratched his way to her scalp, suppressing a chuckle as she moaned at the sensation.

"Just how slowly does time move down here?" Chloe mumbled around Lucifer's lips, yanking his shirt out of his trousers, flattening her hands against his stomach.

He pulled back, attacking her throat, pressing kisses in between his words. "If you're, in the club, we have some time, before you have to get back." He licked up to her ear, sucking the soft patch of skin behind it, knowing it drove her wild.

"Enough time?"

"Enough."

"Huh." Chloe groaned, as he slipped his hands down from her head to curve around her waist. "Looks like we finally caught a break."

"Looks like." Lucifer grunted as she moved to bite his ear. "I knew there was a reason I love you." Pulling back he grinned, abruptly pulling her off her feet and tossing her over his shoulder, laughing as she squealed from the sudden movement. "Come on, love. We might even have time for a tour of the old place."

Usually Chloewould have complained about being carted off in such a fashion. But given the circumstances, she couldn't seem to find it in herself to cold feeling had finally dissipated.

"Promise me you're not going to disappear again." She murmured, as she stretched her hands out along his spine.

" _I promise_." He teasingly whinged. "Want me to swear on the Bible? My hand may set on fire."

"Your word will do just fine, Lucifer." Chloe laughed.

He pushed the side door open that would lead to his private chambers.

"Then I give you my word, Chloe. We'll make the most of the time we have."

It didn't pass her notice that he said her name, but she allowed it to slide without comment. "Good. You spent so many months boasting about your stamina, are you a little worried you won't be able to live up to the talk?"

He pinched her behind. "Careful, kitten. I may not let you go if you're not good."

 **/**

 **Okay, nearly over. You ready :D**  
 **As always let me know what you think. I took in the notes left after the last chapter about suicide being a mortal sin (which I honestly hadn't thought about) and added it in. So honestly I do listen to feedback. When you're nice about it ;) have a nice day everyone!**


	21. Pretty Maids All In A Row

Epilogue. Lucifer's POV.  
It seemed fitting to end with an Eagle's song.

Final chapter! It's only short. As I said before this is an epilogue. I'm sure you'll figure out where it's going almost as soon as you start reading it :D I had a comment about the last chapter being all in bold - I've tried to edit the document but for some reason it won't change, maybe there's a glitch in the system. I will try again. Let me know if it happens with this chapter too!

/

"Oh what do you want now, you sanctimonious old git?" Lucifer hissed through clenched teeth as the dove fluttered down onto the armrest of his throne.

He glared at the creature as it blinked at him innocently.

"Well?"

It blinked again, completely undaunted in the face of Satan's wrath.

"Usually Father only sends you wretched creatures when you have a message for me...Well? What is it!" The room echoed with his words, the sounds reverberating around the empty hall. Lux had never been empty. Even when he was alone the walls vibrated with the memories of the pulsating atmosphere usually held within, anticipating nightfall when gratification would peak again.

The dove blinked before its wings clapped beneath it, propelling the delicate creature up into the air. It moved swiftly, circling the room before coming to hover by the door.

"Oh, what, you want me to follow you do you? If this is one of Father's sick tricks to get me back to punishing his naughty humans again you can forget it. I'm more than content to spend the rest of time in this room, alone, _wallowing_."

The bird continued to hover, surveying him with nothing short of pure apathy.

"Wretched creature." Lucifer hissed, more than tempted to hurl something and crush the creature against his walls.

But then Father would just send another.

With a tired sigh, more weary than any mere human could ever be, the Devil heaved himself out of his throne and dragged himself to the door.

"This better be worth it." He threatened, pulling the large stone away, snarling at the demons standing on guard at the other side who cowered in his presence.

"Stay here." He commanded. "Leave me in peace."

Wisely they obeyed, allowing Lucifer to move on, following the little perfect beacon of peace. The sight of it made him sick.

His demons had been weary of his presence ever since the Detective's departure. They'd never made it to the tour. Amenadiel had had to bang the door down as Lux neared the time its staff would arrive.

Locking the memory away before he could think too deeply on it, Lucifer turned his attention back to the bird. It fluttered ahead, launching itself into the labyrinth that compromised his home. Lucifer allowed some grudging pride at its immaculateness. Just because he had been condemned to the pits did not mean Lucifer would allow himself to wallow in filth. His demons were well trained. No doubt Mazikeen was keeping them in order - his ex-bartender had been more than happy to supervise operations whilst Lucifer locked himself away.

The dove hovered at the edge of corners, somehow coming across as impatient even as its face allowed for no expression of emotion.

Dragging himself forward, ennui pulling at his ankles, Lucifer followed the bird, barely paying attention to his surroundings. He was more than capable of finding his way back once this miserable creature finally left him in relative peace.

On they went, into the deepest sections of Hell, the darkness increasingly encroaching on them. Still the dove acted as a beacon of light in the relentless shadow.

"I see. Looking to lock me up with the worst of the worse now, are you?" Lucifer groaned as he found himself amongst the cells of the traitors. Creatures who had caused irreparable offense to Father and his oh so precious rules. "Not bad enough to leave me in charge of this miserable place anymore, is it?"

More accusations were building on his tongue. They died when he saw a cage door, practically ripped from its frame.

"Hang on. Isn't this..."

Lucifer didn't need a mirror to know all colour had just drained from his face.

"Mother." He whispered, feeling nothing short of terror.

The dove continued to hover, circling him.

"What exactly does Father expect _me_ to do about this?"

Instead of answering in the usual fashion the bird took off, leaving him dumbfounded in front of the cell. Seconds ticked by - minutes on Earth. Dragging past as his brain fumbled, trying to comprehend how she had escaped and what in Hell he was expected to do about it. If she'd gotten out of the cell chances were more than likely that she'd already managed to cross the Styx and the boundaries beyond that.

Had she tried to attack the Heavens? Or was she setting her sights on the mortal realm again?

Abruptly a pain flashed before his eyes, causing him to stumble in to a wall.

"Fuck." Lucifer groaned, rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe the pain. An odd cooling sensation came with the motion, surprise making him pull his hands back to look at them.

They were his hands.

Looking down he was still in his tattered trousers, barefoot. But they were his mortal feet.

His hands now jumped to his head. No, to his hair.

He was back.

A grin twisted across his face.

 _Well_ , Lucifer thought smugly to himself. Maybe he would be seeing Chloe sooner than imagined.

/

Phew, what a ride. Can't believe I've finished this! Like I said I may write some one-shots then once the second season starts, at the end of September so I will have finished my dissertation, I can write a second multi-chapter story if I find some good material to use! There's so many about Lucifer's Mom so I'm not sure what it will compromise. I may just jump forward if there's a new feature to S2 I find more interesting and leave the show to fill the gap.

Just a note to readers, is there a good way to make a story series? On A03 it lets me make a series link but that's not a feature on here. Should I write a second story and use the same name, or just write that's it's a sequel in the description box? Or should I add any new chapters on here? I'm not sure I want to do that with one-shots as they will probably take place before this story starts, or during this story. Which would throw the tone of this story. So any suggestions are welcome! Or you could just follow the story on A03 I guess :D  
If you've stuck with me all this way please leave me a comment and let me know what you think! I love to hear from you and talk to other Lucifer fans. Hope you're all well - goodbye! (for now)


End file.
